Why You Hurt Me
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: Chap 12 Update! "Anak itu bukan anakku! Gugurkan kandunganmu!" "Kyu...hiks! Apa Cuma sampai disini cintaku untukmu...hiks! Apa sudah waktunya aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk yang lain! Hiks..."."Apapun yang terjadi! Kau harus menjadi milikku Oppa!" KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other cast
1. Chapter 1

Why You Hurt Me

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

KyuMin

"MWO! APA APPA GILA HAH!" Namja berparas tampan itu nampak sangatlah murka disaat ia mendengar hal GILA keluar dari mulut namja paru baya dihadapannya yang barusan ia panggil Appa. Sedangkan sang Appa menatap putranya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kemurkaan namun ia coba tuk menahannya. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat putranya.

"Appa mohon tenanglah dulu Cho Kyuhyun, akan Appa jelas_

"Apa lagi yang akan Appa jelaskan hah! Semua ini sudah cukup jelas Appa!" Namja berparas tampan yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun telah memotong perkataan Appanya dengan tidak sopan sama sekali, sang Appa pun mulai naik pitam dengan sifat sang putra.

"Baik! Keputusan Appa sudah bulat, kalau kau akan Appa nikahkan dengan Lee Sungmin!" mendengar nada final nan tegas yang terlontar langsung dari mulut sang Appa membuat Kyuhyun makin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan siap melontarkan opininya kembali.

"Appa tidak bisa seenaknya begitu! Aku bukan GAY Appa! Aku masih NORMAL!"

"Simpan kembali asas kenormalanmu itu Cho Kyuhyun! Keputusan Appa sudah bulat!" Cho Hankyung namja paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdebat dengan sang putra melontarkan perkataan finalnya secara tegas berharap sang putra tidak kembali membantah keinginannya, sungguh ia sangat lelah menghadapi putranya yang sangat keras kepala ini.

"Arrgghhhh! Sebenarnya apa yang Namja menjijikkan ini lakukan kepadamu Appa! Kenapa kau begitu menginginkannya menjadi menantumu!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan pedasnya tanpa memperdulikan hati sang Namja manis yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan perdebatan antara anak dan ayah itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin bukan Namja menjijikkan!" dan sang Eomma pun akhirnya menyeruakan suaranya disaat sekian puluh menit ia hanya diam saja sambil memeluk Sungmin yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya miris.

.

.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun makin memandang remeh sang Namja manis disaat semua orang yang ada disini berada di pihaknya, kedua manik tajamnya kembali menatap sang Appa yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tegasnya.

"Cih! Apa untungnya aku memperistri Namja gak jelas asal-usulnya! Bahkan dia lebih menjijikkan dari seeonggok sampah yang ada di pinggiran jalan, karena dia seorang GAY!"

'

'

Deg

.

.

Hancur sudah hati Sungmin, disaat indera pendengarnya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang amat merendahkan harga dirinya. Jujur ia tertarik dengan Namja yang baru saja menghinanya ini, akan tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Namja ini, jika bukan karna paksaan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang beralasan bahwa ini semua adalah amanat terakhir mendiang orang tuanya, ia tidak akan mungkin mau dibawa ke mansion mewah ini dan bertemu Kyuhyun. Pertama kali ia menatap kedua manik obsidian tajam itu, seakan Sungmin bergetar dibuatnya, akan tetapi setelah ia melihat ini semua. Ingin rasanya ia segera pulang dan kembali pada rumah sederhananya dan hidup tenang disana.

..

.

PLAK!

"MASUK! MASUK KE KAMARMU SEKARANG JUGA CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Cho Hankyung murka, sungguh ia dan istrinya tidak menyangka bahwa anak yang ia bangga-banggakan selama ini, telah menjadi anak yang berkepribadian yang sangat buruk. Jatuh sudah harga dirinya sebagai seorang Appa karena telah gagal mendidik anaknya menjadi anak yang baik.

...

..

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, akhirnya Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu mewah itu sambil memegangi sebelah pipinya yang terasa panas dan membanting pintu kamarnya kuat-kuat membuat Namja manis yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan kepedihannya semakin menunduk dalam dan bergetar.

Cho Heechul Eomma dari Cho Kyuhyun semakin memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu seraya membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Sungguh, ia merasa telah gagal menjalankan amanat terakhir mendiang sahabat terbaiknya. Akan tetapi, walaupun apapun yang terjadi Cho Kyuhyun harus mau menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istrinya. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Ahjuma,,,bagaimana kalau perjodohan ini dibatalkan saja, sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun sangat keberatan?" suara lirih Sungmin berhasil menyentak kedua manusia paruh baya yang sedang berkelana dalam pikirannya masing-masing menjadi menatapnya dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu Minnie-ah?" Heechul mengusap bahu Sungmin lembut tatkala bahu itu sedikit bergetar disaat sang empunya mau melontarkan sesuatu dari bibir pinkishnya.

"Aku mau perjodohan ini dibatalkan"

.

.

Deg

...

..

Kedua manusia paruh baya beda genre itu langsung menatap Sungmin tidak terima, apa maksudnya membatalkan perjodohan ini? Heh, tidak akan mungkin terjadi!

"Kenapa begitu Sungmin-ah, bukannya kau sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini, lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikiran untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini?"

"Ahjussi,,,pada awalnya aku memang menyetujui perjodohan ini, akan tetapi Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat membenciku"

"Ternyata masalah itu, tenanglah pada awalnya Kyuhyun memang begitu? Tapi lama-kelamaan dia bisa menerimamu dengan sepenuh hatinya, percaya sama Ahjuma" Sungmin menatap Heechul dan Hankyung dengan ragu, tapi kedua manusia paruh baya itu menatap Sungmin dengan penuh keyakinan membuat Sungmin mau tak mau ikut mengangguk yakin.

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

Genap 1 bulan seusai perdebatan hebat di ruang tamu mewah itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdampar di Gereja mewah bertepatan di pusat kota Seoul, guna menjalankan ritual sakral yang akan membawa mereka ke kehidupan baru mereka.

Sang pastur pun mulai membuka kitab tebalnya dan menatap kedua Namja beda paras dihadapannya dengan lembut namun serius.

"Saudara Cho Kyuhyun! Bersediakah anda menerima saudara Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidup anda, dalam susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin sampai ajal menjemput!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidiannya, ingin rasanya ia bilang "Tidak" akan tetapi jika hal itu terjadi! Ia harus siap-siap angkat kaki dari mansion mewah itu dan namanya kan disoret dari daftar "Pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho".

"_Dasar Namja keparat"_gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat.

"Ehem" dehem sang pastur yang langsung menyentak Kyuhyun dari aktifitas menimbangnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengatakan "Ne! Saya bersedia"

Setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Kyuhyun sang pastor pun beralih menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun tadi lembut namun serius.

"Saudara Lee Sungmin! Bersediakah anda menerima saudara Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidup anda, dalam susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin sampai ajal menjemput!"

Kedua manik foxy indah Sungmin melirik takut Namja tampan yang berada tepat disampingnya yang sedang melayangkan tatapan membunuh kearahnya, ingin ia menolak! Akan tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa dengan tindakan bodohnya.

"Sa-saya bersedia" ucap Sungmin lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Sang pastor akhirnya dapat tersenyum lega seraya melantunkan doa-doa kebahagiaan untuk hidup mereka di masa depan, tidak berbeda jauh dengan sepasang suami istri yang ada di bangku penonton itu. Mereka menangis terharu dan ikut serta memanjatkan doa-doa untuk mengiring Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin dalam menempuh hidup baru mereka.

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan, bahwa mulai sekarang kalian remi menjadi pasangan suami-istri! Silahkan cium pasangan anda" ucap sang pastor terharu diringi senandung lagu yang menyejukkan hati.

...

..

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh dendam, lengan kekarnya mencengkram pinggang ramping Sungmin erat sampai-sampai Sungmin meringis kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Jangan harap setelah ini kau bisa hidup dengan bahagia Cho Sungmin" gertak Kyuhyun sebelum kedua belah bibir tebalnya menempel pada kedua belah bibir ranum Namja manis ini.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua manik foxynya menahan lelehan liquid yang memaksa keluar dari manik indah itu. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar sekian menit sesudah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun sang suami barusan.

"_Ya Tuhan! Tolong lindungi hambamu ini"_

.

.

.

Brak! Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya kelewat kasar membuat Namja cantik yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan interior rumah mewah hadiah dari mertuanya ini terlonjak kaget.

Sungmin memandangi pintu yang tadi dibanting Kyuhyun dengan intens, kedua kaki mungilnya melangkah secara perlahan menuju kamar yang notabennya akan menjadi kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

Cklek!

Namja cantik itu memasuki kamar itu secara perlahan takut mengganggu Namja tampan yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke kamar ini.

.

.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" gumam Sungmin lirih disaat kedua maik foxynya sama sekali tidak menangkap keberadaan sosok itu, Sungmin tersenyum lembut tatkala ia melihat interior kamar mewah ini. Dominan dengan warna pink kesukaannya dan warna biru kesukaan Kyuhyun, sepertinya kamar ini memang disengaja didesain seperti ini. Karena kamar ini khusus untuk mereka berdua.

Sungmin segera menuju ke lemari pakaian dan mulai memasukkan pakaiannya satu-persatu sebelum suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara dingin Kyuhyun menyentak Sungmin dari acara beres-beresnya, ia segera menanggalkan kegiatannya dan menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku sedang mengemasi bajuku ke almari ini?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung sedang Kyuhyun malah menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Apa yang kau mak_

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU! KAU TULI HAH!" Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin dengan keras, hingga Sungmin bergetar dibuatnya.

"A-aku sendiri yang melakukan semua ini, bukannya ini juga kamarku" Sungmin berusaha dengan mati-matian menahan ketakutannya, seketika Kyuhyun langsung menertawakannya dengan remeh.

"Pede sekali kau, lagian siapa yang mau tidur dengan Namja Menjijikkan sepertimu" Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekat ke tempat Namja cantik itu berdiri. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil barang-barang Sungmin dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Namja cantik itu lalu dihempaskannya ke marmer dingin itu hingga Sungmin terjerembab.

Brugh!

.

.

"Bawa barang-barang menjijikkanmu itu, dan jangan sekali-kali kau bermimpi tidur bersamaku di kamar ini! Karena pada dasarnya kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Dan mulai sekarang kau tidur di kamar pembantu!"

Sungmin membelalakkan kedua manik foxynya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Apa katamu! Di kamar pembantu? Tapi mengapa?"

"Karena mulai sekarang kau jadi pembantu disini" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan dinginnya tanpa memperdulikan liquid bening yang mulai meluncur dari kedua manik indah Namja cantik dibawahnya.

"Apa salahku Kyu, kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Namja cantik yang ada dibawahnya itu seraya mencengkram erat kerah kemeja yang digunakan Sungmin.

"Kau ingin tahu salahmu apa! KARENA AKU MEMBENCIMU LEE SUNGMIN! Karena kau hidupku menjadi seperti ini!"

Brugh!

.

.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh mungil Sungmin di dinding bercat kecoklatan itu sampai-sampai Sungmin terpekik kesakitan, Kyuhyun menghiraukan pekikan dan tangisan pilu Namja cantik itu. Tanpa beban ia langsung melenggang pergi dari rumah itu meninggalkan Sungmin dengan derita barunya.

"Ya Tuhan lindungi aku" hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan ditengah isakannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Enggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ide seperti ini dan jadilah FF abal ini!

Mau di lanjut kan! Kalau begitu!

Rippyu,,,,,Rippyu,,,,Ne :)

See you the next chap :* 3


	2. Chapter 2

Why You Hurt Me

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

KyuMin

Suasana pagi hari yang menyejukkan dan membuat siapa saja enggan tuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan memilih bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya masing-masing, akan tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada sosok Namja cantik itu. Buktinya sekarang ia sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur dan sibuk meracik bumbu-bumbu untuk dijadikannya sebuah sarapan yang lezat.

Sungmin menumpukkan seluruh konsentrasinya pada apa yang sedang ia kerjakan sekarang, sebelum suara datar sarat akan kedinginan itu mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau bekerja lebih cepat!" Kyuhyun menatap datar Namja cantik dihadapannya seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi meja makan itu.

Sungmin yang mendengar pernyataan itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan memulai kembali acara memasaknya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kerja kelompok kali ini kita kerjakan dirumahmu?" ucap Donghae yang seketika menghentikan sejenak acara main game Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae ragu sebelum ia tersenyum penuh arti dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tidak masalah! Kapan kita akan mengerjakannya?"

"Kalau bisa sekarang juga Kyu, sepulang dari kampus!" ucap Changmin sambil menyeruput caffe latenya yang sempat ia lantarkan beberapa menit tadi, karena sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ne supaya tugas-tugas ini cepat selesai?" imbuh Zhoumi seraya menata satu persatu kertas tugas kelompok mereka ke dalam map.

"Baiklah nanti sepulang dari kampus kita langsung mengerjakannya dirumah ku!" ketiga namja tampan itu hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka singkat dan kembali pada aktifitas awal mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu, tangan mulusnya tidak henti-hentinya mengusap lelehan keringat yang keluar dari dahi mulusnya dan leher putihnya. Senyum tipis tercetak di bibir ranumnya tatkala kedua manik foxynya menatap puas pekerjaannya.

"Akhirnya mansion mewah ini kembali bersih dan rapi" gumam Namja cantik itu lirih seraya melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya menuju ke salah satu sofa mewah yang berada di ruang tamu itu.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa empuk itu, berulang kali ia menguap lebar tanda mengantuk dan secara perlahan kedua manik foxy indah itu sukses terpejam erat. Siap mengantarkan Sungmin ke alam bawah sadarnya.

...

..

.

Bugh!

Keempat Namja tampan itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya masing-masing yang sudah terparkir rapi di halaman luas mansion mewah milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan angkuhnya melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju ke pintu tinggi dan diikuti ketiga Namja tampan itu.

Ting,,,,tong,,,,ting,,,tong

"_Aish! Kemana sich Namja sialan itu?"_ umpat Kyuhyun lirih, jemari panjangnya masih kekeuh memencet tombol bel itu sebelum kesabarannya terkuras habis dan mengarahkan jari-jari panjangnya ke layar monitor tepat disamping bel itu dan memencet password yang tertera di layar itu.

Setelah pintu mewah itu terbuka secara otomatis Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya secara serantanan masuk kedalam mansion mewah itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menagkap siluet Namja mungil yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru kearahnya.

.

.

"Mianhe" Sungmin bergumam lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam mengindari tatapan membunuh dari Namja tampan di depannya ini.

"Kemana saja kau"

"A-aku ketiduran"

"Ketiduran?" ulang Kyuhyun remeh seraya membuang pandangannya dari Namja cantik di depannya ini.

"Pergilah! Siapkan minuman dan makanan ringan sekarang juga!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin seraya pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sungmin dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tamu mewah itu.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke dapur guna menyiapkan apa yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" teriak Kyuhyun heran disaat ketiga temannya masih diam mematung ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Heh! Hehe,,,kami melamun" ungkap Donghae jujur yang membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola obsidiannya malas. Ketiga Namja tampan itu, akhirnya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disalah satu sofa empuk itu.

"Oh ya Kyu, siapa yeoja cantik tadi?" Changmin akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya dan kedua temannya ini sampai-sampai mereka melamun dibuatnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun malah menatap ketiga sahabatnya penuh tanya.

"Yeoja? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Aish,yeoja yang berbicara denganmu tadi itu lho!" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sebal, sedangkan Kyuhyun malah menahan tawanya dan mengangguk paham.

"Oooo,,,dia itu Namja dan dia pembantu disini" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan entengnya tanpa memperdulikan hati Namja cantik yang ada dibelakangnya yang sekarang sedang menahan isakannya.

"_Kuatkan aku Tuhan"_ gumam Sungmin perih sambil melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya perlahan ke tempat keempat Namja tampan itu berada.

"Enak sekali kau Cho mendapatkan pembantu secantik dan semanis itu" ungkap Zhoumi kesal seraya menatap Kyuhyun iri.

"Ne, mangkannya kau betah di rumah ya!" goda Changmin yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau bicara apa sich!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal, kedua manik tajamnya tanpa sengaja melirik Sungmin dan menatap wajah cantik itu lekat.

"_Benar juga kata mereka, dia memang manis"_ gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Hei manis, siapa namamu?" ucap Donghae genit sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekat ke tempat Sungmin berdiri dan langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin, reflek Sungmin pun langsung menyentakkan tangannya kasar yang membuat Donghae sedikit terpekik sakit.

..

.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin! Bersikaplah sopan terhadap temanku!" Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya takut seraya bergumam lirih.

"Mi-mianhe,,,sa-saya tidak sengaja tuan"

Donghae yang melihat itu merasa tidak enak dan langsung menengahi perdebatan itu.

"Sudahlah Kyu, kasihan Sungmi-ah dia jadi ketakutan! Yang salah aku bukan dia karena tiba-tiba aku memegang tangannya dan wajar lah kalau dia kaget dan langsung menyentakkan tanganku seperti tadi" Donghae tersenyum hangat tatkala kedua manik foxy indah itu menatapnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya tak perduli dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya yaitu duduk manis sambil memainkan Pspnya.

Donghae kembali tersenyum seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil berkata

"Lee Donghae immnida" dan diikuti kedua temannya.

"oh ya Sungmi-ah, kenapa kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Changmin penasaran yang langsung dihadiahi senyuman lembut Sungmin yang membuat ketiga Namja tampan itu bergetar beberapa menit.

"Karena sa_

"Kalau kalian kesini hanya untuk melakukan sesi tanya jawab dengan pembantu ini, lebih baik kita batalkan niat awal kita! Karena aku ada janji dengan Krystal!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin dengan sadis tanpa menghiraukan tatapan lelah Sungmin dengan kelakuan buruknya terhadap dirinya.

"Aish! Ya terus,,,terus! berkencan terus!" umpat Zhoumi jengah.

"Emang apa urusan kalian! Yang berkencan aku, kenapa kalian yang sewot!"

...

..

.

DEG

Sungmin mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat seraya memejamkan kedua manik foxynya menghalau cairan bening itu meluncur membasahi pipi chubby mulusnya.

"Kau! Kenapa masih disini, pergi sana!" usir Kyuhyun datar yang diangguki perlahan oleh Sungmin, Sungmin langsung melesat ke dapur dan memerosotkan dirinya di pintu lemari pendingin itu.

"Hiks"

"Hmmpt"

Sungmin membungkam mulutnya guna meredam isakannya yang terus mengalun, tangan lainnya digunakan untuk memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak dan sakit.

"Ya Tuhan! Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini" Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, kedua manik foxynya menatap lekat langit-langit dapur itu membayangkan wajah orang terkasihnya.

"Eomma,,,hiks! Appa,,hiks,,,,hiks"

Dan malam itu Sungmin habiskan dengan menangisi nasibnya `Lagi`.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan ringan melewati setiap koridor kampus itu, senyum menawan mengembang di kedua sudut bibir tebalnya disaat kedua manik obsidiannya menangkap siluet yeoja cantik yang selama 3 hari ini tidak ia temui.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat yeoja itu berdiri dan 'Grep' dia langsung memeluk yeoja itu erat, membuat yeoja itu terlonjak kaget dan memukul lengan kekar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil seraya mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke cuping sang yeoja.

"I Miss You Dear" Kyuhyun berbisik mesra hingga membuat bulu kuduk sang yeoja meremang seketika, yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Kyuhyun dan menangkup kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

"Nado" tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, yang jelas sekarang kedua wajah beda genre itu semakin saling berdekatan dan 'Cup' dan terjadilah adegan berciuman di koridor sepi itu.

.

.

.

"Oppa" suara manja Krystal mengalun disertai puppy eyes, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengusap kepala Krystal lembut.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap kekasihnya karena pasalnya sekarang ia sedang mengemudi.

"Oppa sekarang kan sudah tinggal sendiri, ya kan"

"Ne, waeyo?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tatkala ia menagkap maksud tertentu dari pembicaraan kekasihnya ini.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal bersama Oppa?" mohon Krystal seraya menagkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di dadanya.

"Ooooo,,,ya tentu boleh dear! Dengan begitu aku tidak akan lagi tersiksa dengan rindu yang selalu ingin melihat wajah cantikmu itu" gombal Kyuhyun yang membuat kedua pipi putih Krystal memerah sempurna.

"Aish! Oppa gombal" sungut yeoja itu sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hahaha,,,aku tidak gombal dear! Kenyataannya memang begitu kalau aku_

"Stop Oppa! Jangan membuatku malu!" potong Krystal cepat seraya menutup kedua cupingnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh lembut melihat kelakuan lucu kekasihnya.

Drrrrtttt,,,,,drrrtttt,,,,drrrrtttt

Sungmin berjalan tergesa memasuki kamarnya guna mencari ponsel pinknya, disaat kedua manik foxynya menemukan ponsel yang sedari tadi berbunyi itu. Sungmin langsung mengambil ponsel itu dan menggeser icon berwarna hijau.

"Yeobseo"

"_Yeobseo changi, ini Eomma"_

"Eomma? Kenapa malam-malam begini menelepon"

"_Eomma hanya ingin memastikan keadaan menantu Eomma yang sangat manis ini, apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

Sungmin memejamkan kedua manik foxynya sebentar sebelum ia kembali menjawab seseorang disana.

"Ne, Minnie baik-baik saja Eomma? Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Eomma?"

"_Eomma juga baik-baik saja disini sayang" _

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"_Bagaimana dengan suamimu, apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik Minnie?"_

DEG

Sungmin mencengkeram dengan erat pinggiran kasur itu, sungguh ingin sekali ia berteriak pada mertuanya ini kalau Kyuhyun selalu mencabik-cabik habis hatinya. Akan tetapi rasa sayangnya terlaru besar pada sang mertua, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan mertuanya.

"Dia baik Eomma, baik sekali?"

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu, apa dia perhatian denganmu Minnie?"_

Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir ranumnya yang sedang bergetar menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"N-ne Eomma, ia sangat perhatian pada Minnie?"

"_Benarkah! Seperti apa bentuk perhatiannya padamu Minnie,,,,coba ceritakan pada Eomma?" _

"_Eomma sudah, aku tak sanggup lagi berbohong pada Eomma?"_ gumam Sungmin dalam hati, tak terasa liquid bening yang mati-matian ditahannya akhirnya meluncur juga dengan derasnya membasahi bibir dan pipi chubbynya.

"K-kalau Minnie belum makan, Kyuhyun akan menegur Minnie, kalau Minnie sakit Kyuhyun dengan telaten merawat Minnie dan menjaga Minnie"

"_Akhirnya doa Eomma dan Appamu selama ini terkabul juga, oh ya mana anak setan itu Eomma mau berbicara sebentar dengannya" _

Sungmin langsung kelabakan mencari alasan apa yang harus ia lontarkan pada mertuanya ini, yang pastinya alasannya harus menyakinkan. _"Semoga alasan ini berhasil"_ gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hmmm,,,Kyuhyun sedang tidur Eomma, tidurnya pulas sekali! Aku tidak tega membangunkannya Eomma"

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, Eomma tutup ya! Hari sudah semakin larut, Eomma yakin kau juga mulai mengantuk kan" _

"Ne Eomma,,,Selamat malam"

"_Selamat malam sayang,,,mimpi indah ya?"_

Pip! Dan ucapan selamat malam menjadi lambang berakhirnya percakapan hangat itu meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri yang sedang menatap kosong obyek didepannya dengan air mata yang masih saja mengalir sebelum suara bel mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya secara kasar dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu utama mansion mewah itu.

Cklek!

.

.

.

Kedua manik foxy Sungmin membulat perih tatkala maniknya menangkap obyek didepannya yang langsung meluluhlantakan hatinya yang memang pada dasarnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Cho Kyuhyun suami sahnya yang tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai istrinya sekarang malah sedang asyik berciuman mesra, sungguh ingin rasanya Sungmin berteriak histeris dan menampar yeoja gila itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat" suara dingin Kyuhyun sukses menyadarkan Sungmin dari acara melamunnya, ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Siapa yeoja ini Kyu!"

"Apa kau bilang! Kyu! Heh! Aku ini Tuanmu berani sekali kau bilang begitu padaku"

Nyut!

"Mian! Saya tadi reflek tuan!" Sungmin menunduk dalam seraya menyembunyikan air matanya yang kian deras mengalir.

"Yeoja ini adalah kekasihku, namanya Krystal! Dan mulai saat ini dia akan tinggal disini, jadi perlakukan dia dengan baik! Arraseo!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin seraya memeluk pinggang yeoja itu mesra melangkah menuju kamar yang seharusnya ia tempati dengan Kyuhyun.

Brugh!

Sungmin merosot jatuh ke marmer dingin itu. Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, bahkan rasanya jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak. Hatinya yang semula tak berbentuk makin hancur berkeping-keping tatkala indera pendengarnya mendengar percakapan dua insan barusan sebelum masuk ke kamar yang harusnya ia tempati dengan Kyuhyun bukan yeoja itu.

"Oppa, siapa dia?"

"Sudah! Jangan diurusi, dia hanya seorang pembantu!"

Sungmin makin mengepalkan kedua tangan mungilnya dan menggigit bibir bawah lembutnya kuat sampai-sampai darah segar keluar dari bibir bawah ranumnya itu.

"_Apa semua ini akan berakhir ya Tuhan!"_

"_Hiks,,,tolong kuatkan hambamu ini" _

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Jeng~jeng Chap 2 akhirnya hadir~~~~~~~

Terima kasih kepada Reader yang sudah mau mnyempatkan dirinya untuk Riphyu!

Semakin banyak Ripphyu! Semakin cepat Update!

So! Ayo Riphyu! Rippyhu! Rippphyuu!

See You Next Chap! Saranghae :)


	3. Chapter 3

Why You Hurt Me

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

KyuMin

"Cuih! Makanan apa ini!"

.

.

Prank!

.

.

Sungmin langsung membekap mulutnya disaat Krystal tanpa enggan membuang makanan yang sudah susah-susah dibuatnya, kedua manik foxy indahnya menatap tajam yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Kau mau meracuniku hah!" bentak Krystal seraya meminum habis air mineral dalam gelas tepat disampingnya itu. Sungmin akan mengeluarkan opininya sebelum suara bass mengintrupsi niatnya.

"Ada apa ini!" kedua manik obsidian tajam Kyuhyun menatap heran kekacauan yang terjadi di meja makan itu, Krystal yang mengetahui kekasihnya datang. Ia langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan merangkul lengan kekar itu manja.

"Oppa,,,pembantu itu mau meracuniku!" ucap Krystal takut seraya menunjuk Sungmin dengan tidak sopannya, sedangkan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti seakan berbicara _"aku-tidak-seperti-itu,-kumohon-percayalah"_ .

..

.

Akan tetapi nasib malang memang selalu menghampiri Namja cantik itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapannya, ia malah melempar tatapan membunuh ke arahnya.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada kekasihku, LEE SUNGMIN! KAU MAU MATI HAH!" Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin sambil melempar makanan yang ada di meja makan yang masih panas itu ke arah Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan pekikan Namja cantik itu, karena suhu panas dari makanan itu di atas kulit mulusnya.

"Akh! Panas,,,,!" pekik Sungmin seraya mengusap lengannya yang terkena makanan itu, kedua manik foxynya menatap Kyuhyun penuh permohonan.

"Kumohon percayalah, itu semua tidak benar!"

"Apa! Aku harus percaya padamu! Kau apaku LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh kebencian, sedangkan Sungmin yang mulai lelah dengan perlakuan suaminya padanya ini. Akhirnya ia pun mulai memberontak.

"AKU MASIH ISTRIMU KYU! KAU TIDAK BISA BEGINI TERUS!" teriak Sungmin kalut, habis sudah kesabarannya yang ia pupuk selama ini. Bagaimana pun ia seorang manusia biasa yang mempunyai batas kesabaran.

.

.

.

Mendengar hal itu Krystal langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dari lengan kekar itu dan menatap Kyuhyun intens menuntut suatu kejelasan.

"Apa maksud semua ini Oppa! Kau harus menjelaskannya!" ketus Krystal dingin seraya melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya keluar dari Mansion mewah itu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Argghhh!" Kyuhyun mengusap rambut kecoklatannya frustasi, kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menatap marah kepada Namja cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Kau!" geram Kyuhyun tajam seraya menggertakkan giginya.

...

..

.

Sungmin yang mulai ketakutan mencoba untuk bertahan, kali ini dia harus melawan. Karena bagaimanapun alasannya ia sudah menjadi istri sah dari Namja tampan dihadapannya ini, walaupun Namja itu tidak menerima kehadirannya.

"Apa! Yang aku bicarakan barusan benar adanya kan!" dan perkataan berani Sungmin membuat emosi Kyuhyun makin naik berkali-kali lipat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin MATI, HAH!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram erat tangan mungil Namja cantik itu, menghiraukan pekikannya.

"Akh! Lepas Kyu,,,sakiiit!" Sungmin menyentakkan tangannya berulang kali, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan cengkraman kuat Kyuhyun dari pergelangan tangannya, bagaimana pun kekuatan Kyuhyun lebih besar dari kekuatannya apalagi dalam keadaan marah.

.

.

Cklek! Brak!

.

.

"Akh!" Sungmin berasa dunianya berputar tatkala punggungnya membentur keras tembok dibelakangnya. Kedua manik foxynya menatap Kyuhyun sendu yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu semua didepan kekasihku Lee Sungmin!"

"Karena aku ingin orang lain tahu, bahwa aku adalah istrimu bukan pembantumu!"

Plak!

.

.

Kyuhyun menampar pipi chubby halus itu dengan keras, sampai-sampai darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir plum Namja cantik itu. Sungmin mengusap pipi sebelah kanannya yang terasa panas dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"LANCANG SEKALI KAU BICARA SEPERTI ITU LEE SUNGMIN! BAHKAN AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PERNAH MENGAKUI MAUPUN BERHARAP KAU ADALAH ISTRIKU!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi sambil mencengkram erat kerah Sungmin lalu dihempaskannya tubuh mungil itu dengan keras ke tembok hingga terdengar suara berdebum.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memejamkan kedua manik foxy indahnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah ataupun pekikan apapun dari bibir plumnya walaupun tadi tubuh mungilnya dihembpaskannya begitu saja ditembok.

"K-kyu,,,hiks! Tidak bisakah,,,hiks! Kau menerimaku walau hanya sedetik saja?" Sungmin tunduk tersungkur tepat dibawah Namja tampan itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin remeh seraya berdecih.

"Cuih! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau menerimamu LEE SUNGMIN! Dan ingat! Jika hal ini terjadi lagi, jangan salahkan aku jika penderitaanmu akan lebih berat dari ini!" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar tamu dan membanting keras pintu kamar itu. Meninggalkan luka yang semakin dalam di hati Namja cantik yang sedang menatap kosong kepergiannya.

"_Kyu,,,aku mohon hentikan semua ini! Sebelum aku benar-benar membencimu"_ ratap Sungmin pilu sambil menengkulupkan wajah manisnya di antara kedua lutut yang ditekukkan, mengeluarkan isakan-isakan pilu yang menyayat hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

...

...

..

.

"Eomma Wonnie sudah sampai dibandara"

"_MWO! Ya! Kenapa tiba-tiba!"_

"Hehe,,,Wonnie ingin membuat kejutan"

"_Dasar anak nakal! Baiklah tunggu disana, Eomma dan supir akan menjemputmu"_

"Tidak usah Eomma,,,lebih baik Eomma menunggu Wonnie dirumah saja dan memasakkan makanan kesukaan Wonnie!"

"_Yaaah,,,mana boleh begitu,,Eomma sudah sangat merindukan anak Eomma yang tampan ini!" _

"Sudahlah Eomma,,,Wonnie juga sangat merindukan Eomma! Akan tetapi Wonnie tidak ingin merepotkan Eomma! Lagian Wonnie tidak akan lupa dengan jalan pulang walaupun Wonnie sudah 10 tahun di Eropa!"

"_Ne,,ne Eomma tahu, baiklah Eomma akan menunggu disini dan memasakkan makanan kesukaan Wonnie! Cepat pulang dan hati-hati di jalan ne sayang"_

"Ne Eomma,,,Saranghae"

"_Nado Saranghae changi" _

Pip! Namja tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya itu menambah kesan manly sekaligus cool dalam waktu bersamaan itu sedang tersenyum hangat menatap ponselnya yang masih menyala pasca selesainya sesi pembicaraannya dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar menyusuri bandara itu menghiraukan tatapan genit maupun kagum dari para yeoja yang berpapasan dengannya. Disaat telah sampai di luar bandara tangannya dengan cepat melambai disalah satu taxi yang sedang terparkir rapi disepanjang jalan bagian luar bandara itu, sang Namja tampan akhirnya memasuki taxi itu, membuat para yeoja berhembus kecewa.

"Yaaahh, kenapa harus pergi sich!"

"Iya-ya! Gak tahu tempat tinggalnya lagi"

"Sayang,,,padahal dia benar-benar tampan"

...

...

...

"Krystal,,,tunggu! Tunggu sebentar, dear!" Kyuhyun mencengkal pergelangan tangan yeoja cantik itu dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Apa" ketus Krystal yang membuat Kyuhyun tesenyum miring.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

"Apa lagi yang perlu dijelaskan, semuanya sudah jelas Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Jadi kau memilih percaya dengan omongan pembantu gila itu, heum!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Krystal yang membuat yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya kikuk.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak lagi mencin_

"Tidak! Stop! Jangan seperti itu, aku mencintaimu Oppa! Sangat! Mianhe atas kesalahpahamanku" potong Krystal cepat seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam yang pada akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ne, aku tahu! Nado Saranghae dear!" ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya memegang dagu mulus yeojanya lembut dan menempelkan kedua belah bibir tebalnya diatas bibir Krystal.

"Emmh,,,,ah" desah Krystal disaat bibir Kyuhyun menghisap kuat bibir bawah Krystal, membelai lembut bibir itu. Krystal yang mengetahui maksud kekasihnya langsung membuka mulutnya dan menarik lidah panjang Kyuhyun masuk ke goa hangatnya dan diajaknya bertarung lidah.

"Emmmhh,,,,hngghh,,,angghh" Krystal makin mendesah frustasi tatkala lidah Kyuhyun membelai langit-langitnya, kedua tangan Krystal makin meremas lembut rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun tatkala jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun mulai bergerilya di sekitar payudaranya.

"Akh,,,,angmm" Kyuhyun meremas lembut payudara Krystal membuat yeoja itu makin mendesah tak karuan, dipelintirnya nipple itu dari luar dress transparan milik Krystal.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan beralih berbisik seduktif ditelinga yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, dear! Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di rumahku?" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif sambil menjilat telinga yeoja itu. Krystal akhirnya hanya diam dan menurut disaat tangannya ditarik Kyuhyun menuju ke mobil Namja itu.

"Aku pulang" teriak Namja cantik itu disaat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam Mansion mewah itu sambil membawa belanjaan yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit itu. Manik foxynya tidak sengaja menagkap sepasang sepatu yang ia kenali sebagai sepatu Kyuhyun dan sepasang highgeels yang pastinya itu milik seorang yeoja.

Akhirnya Sungmin memilih mengabaikan sepasang sepatu dan highgeels itu, ia segera menuju ke dapur guna menata semua barang belanjaannya ini. Karena pada dasarnya kedua tangan mungilnya sudah sangat pegal membawa semua belanjaan ini.

Disaat ia melangkah ke dapur indera pendengarnya enagkap suara-suara aneh yang ia yakini sebagai desahan.

"Ahh,,,ah,,,ah,,,yeesss,,,,moorehhh,,,ooppaahhh,,,ahhh"

Sungmin mencoba mencari sumber suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia disaat ia mengetahui jika sumber suara-suara aneh itu bersal dari kamar yang seharusnya ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ahh,,,,ahhh,,,,ahh,,,,ah,,,,,ah,,,,oopppaahhh,,,,yeeesss,,,,ugh,,,,ooppaahhh"

"Ugh,,,,sseemmpiitthh,,,,deeaarrhh"

.

.

DEG! Sungmin mencengkram erat dadanya tatkala ia mendengar desahan suara bass yang sangat ia kenal, itu Kyuhyun! Ya! Memang benar itu Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu pasti Krystal. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan membasuh wajah cantiknya yang mulai memerah karena menahan tangisnya.

"Wae,,,,wae,,,?"

Brugh! Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar karena sakit hatinya yang lebih pedih dari sebelumnya.

"_Tuhan kapan semua ini akan berakhir,,,hiks" _Sungmin membekap mulutnya kuat seraya menarik rambut halusnya kuat hingga beberapa helainya berada ditangan mungilnya.

.

Drrrtttt,,,,drrrtttt

.

"Yeobseo?" gumam Sungmin lemah.

"_Sungmin, ini Lee Sungmin kan?" _

"Ne,ini aku Chanyeol,,,waeyo?" Sungmin mengatur nada bicara bergetarnya dengan susah payah.

"_Tapi, kenapa nada bicara Hyung seperti itu! Benar Hyung tidak ap__

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ah?" Sungmin memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu, oh ya Hyung,,,besok Hyung harus masuk kerja!"_

"Lho! Kenapa begitu bukannya jadwal cutiku tersisa 2 hari lagi, kenapa aku besok harus masuk"

"_Karena besok ada acara penyambutan anak dari yang punya Restorant tempat kita kerja Hyung! Jadi. Besok diwajibkan semua pegawai harus hadir"_

"Anak ahli waris keluarga Choi yang study di Eropa itu?"

"_Ne, Hyung! Dan kabar-kabar anaknya sangat tampan lho!"_

"Aish! Kau itu ada-ada aja, baiklah sampai jumpa besok ya!"

"_E-eh! Bentar Hyung jangan ditutup dulu,,,Chanyeol masih kangen Hyung"_

Kedua sudut bibir plum Sungmin melengkung indah, disaat suara manja Chanyeol mengalun dari Line telpon itu.

"Besok kan kita ketemu"

"_Ne, aku tahu! Lagian Hyung cutinya lama sekali sich! Mang ada urusan apa'an sich Hyung?"_

Sungmin memejamkan kedua manik indahnya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Tidak! Tidak ada urusan apa-apa"

"_Kalau tidak ada kenapa Hyung cuti"_

"Aku tutup ne, Hyung lelah Chanyeol"

"_Baiklah,baiklah! Hyung istirahat ne! Sampai jumpa besok!"_

Pip!

"Hhhh! Kuatkan aku Tuhan" Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit dapur itu sendu.

..

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, Kyuhyun sedang mengetik suatu tugas kuliahnya di laptopnya. Sedangkan Sungmin sedang sibuk mengelap guci-guci mewah itu sambil sesekali melirik Namja tampan yang terlihat sangat serius itu.

"K-kyu" gumam Sungmin pelan akan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Namja tampan itu buktinya walaupun ia tidah menjawab gumaman Sungmin kedua manik tajamnya sekilas melirik kearah Sungmin.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan Sungmin melanjutkan gumamannya sambil memegang erat ujung bajunya gugup.

"K-kyu? Besok aku mulai masuk kerja lagi"

"Bukan urusanku" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan dingin seraya menutup laptopnya kasar dan melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu utama Mansion mewah ini.

Sungmin hanya mampu menatap sedih pintu mewah yang telah menghilangkan sosok dingin suaminya sambil memegang dadanya yang kian hari makin sesak.

"Ku mohon! Terimalah aku walau sedetik saja?" gumam Sungmin pilu.

Sosok Namja manis, imut dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan itu terlihat sedang melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menyusuri trotoar jalan dengan gontai sampai tanpa sengaja ia menabrak salah satu pejalan kaki sampai-sampai semua berkas-berkasnya terceceran dimana-mana.

Melihat hal itu Sungmin langsung tersadar dari acara melamunya dan dengan cekatan membantu membereskan berkas-berkas itu.

"Mianhe, saya tidak sengaja?" gumam Sungmin lembut sambil menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan bunny eyesnya sampai-sampai membuat hati Namja tampan tadi berhenti sejenak.

"Ne, gwechana?" kedua manik kelam Namja tampan itu membulat dengan kagum atas apa yang telah ia lihat didepannya ini.

"_Manisnya"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ehem" dehem Sungmin menyadarkan Namja tampan itu yang dibalas dengan senyuman kikuknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi?" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut yang malah membuat Namja tampan dihadapannya itu mengangguk kaku.

"Benarkah sosok itu manusia,,,kenapa indah sekali?" gumam Namja tampan itu yang masih dengan sabar melihat punggung sempit yang mulai hilang dikerumunan pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Hhhh,,,,semoga aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi" Namja tampan itu memejamkan kedua manik kelamnya berusaha merekam sosok manis yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya.

...

..

.

"Siwonnie,,,kau dimana nak?" ucap Nyonya Choi sambil melihat jam cantik yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan putihnya.

"_Ne Eomma Wonnie sebentar lagi sampai"_

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan ya, Eomma mencintaimu" ucap Nyonya Choi sambil tersenyum lembut walaupun senyumannya itu tak bisa dilihat oleh seseorang yang ditelponnya saat ini.

"_Haha,,,ne Eomma I Love You Too"_

Pip! Setelah line telpon dengan anaknya terputus Nyonya Choi segera keluar dari ruangannya menuju ke tempat pegawainnya yang sekarang masih sibuk menghias restorant itu.

"Kai,Chanyeol,Baekhyun!" teriak Nyonya Choi pada ketiga pegawainya.

"Ne" jawab mereka serempak seraya menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Kemana Sungmin, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Nyonya Choi to the point yang membuat Kai dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh serempak ke Chanyeol, sedangkan yang di toleh malah menatap mereka dengan polos.

"Mian Nyonya Choi, tapi kemaren Sungmin hyung sudah saya telpon dan dia menyetujuinya" jawab Chanyeol sopan. Nyonya Choi menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi apakah kau yakin kalau Sungmin akan datang"

"Saya yakin Nyonya, karena Sungmin hyung bukan orang yang suka mengingkari perkataannya sendiri" ucap Kai yakin yang membuat Nyonya Choi mengembangkan senyum cantiknya.

"Ne, aku harap Sungmin benar-benar datang dan tidak mengingkari perkataannya sendiri" gumam Nyonya Choi penuh harap.

.

.

.

"Mian, apa saya terlambat"

Nyonya Choi, Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya serentak disaat mereka mendengar suara lembut seseorang yang barusan mereka bicarakan. Nyonya Choi langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan hangat tatkala Namja manis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya telah datang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Sungmin-ah"

"Bagaimana mungkin saya tidak datang dalam penyambutan anak Nyonya yang selalu Nyonya bicarakan itu, yang membuat kami penasaran?" Sungmin membalas pelukan Nyonya Choi dengan hangat pula.

"Ne kau betul! Eh, sebentar ya" Nyonya Choi meninggalkan keempat Namja itu guna mengangkat panggilan yang masuk di ponselnya.

"Sungmin Hyuungg!" teriak Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Hey! Ada apa kalian, sesak tau?" umpat Sungmin seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat ketiga dongsaengnya ini.

"Kami kangen hyung"

"Ya tapi_

"Hey! Ayo semuanya bersiap Tuan muda Choi sudah tiba" ucapan Sungmin terpotong langsung dengan intruksi kepala pegawai mereka yang sudah bersiap-siap memadamkan lampu restorant ini.

Sungmin dan ketiga dongsaengnya segera ikut bergumul dengan yang lainnya disisi pintu masuk restorant mewah itu sampai sosok Namja tampan mulai mendekat kearah pintu restorant dan membukanya pelan.

"Hana, dul, set"

Ting!

"YOU'RE WELCOME TUAN MUDA CHOI" teriak para pegawai secara bersamaan yang sempat membuat jantung Namja tampan itu karena kaget.

"You're welcome sayang" ulang Nyonya Choi lembut seraya memeluk hangat putra semata wayangnya.

"Ne Eomma gomawo, ini bagus sekali" Namja tampan yang ternyata bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu tersenyum kagum melihat kejutan penyambutannya.

Nyonya Choi tersenyum hangat mendengar ucapan tulus anaknya.

"Oh ya Appa mana Eomma?" tanya Siwon heran pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok pauh baya namun tegas itu berkeliaran disekitar restorant ini.

"Appamu masih di luar negeri, sayang"

"Membuka cabang baru"

"Tepat sekali" dan ucapan singkat Eommanya membuat Siwon mendengus kesal seraya mengedarkan kedua manik kelamnya sembarang arah sampai satu hal mengunci pandangannya.

"Dia" gumam Siwon pelan namun masih sanggup didengar Eomma.

"Siapa Wonnie" tanya Nyonya Choi sambil mencari objek yang sedang dipandang kagum anaknya. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman yang sangat indah tatkala ia mengetahui objek apa yang sedang diamati putranya.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, pegawai restorant ini" Siwon langsung menolehkan kepalanya tatkala ia mendengar ucapan Eommanya.

"Eomma dia Lee Sungmin, pegawai restorant ini?" tanya Siwon sambil telunjuk tangannya menunjuk Namja manis yang sibuk menuangkan minuman dari satu gelas ke gelas lainnya itu.

"Heum" angguk Nyonya Choi mantap yang membuat Siwon tersenyum senang.

"_Yes! Thank's God"_ sorak gembira hati Siwon.

.

.

.

Tamat! Jdorr! Ditembak Reader!

TBC

Ho,,,ho,,,ho! Saya kambek lagi!

Terima kasih pada semua Reader yang telah merivew FF Aneh saya!

Ya walaupun aneh banyak yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini kan?

Prank! Dilempar Reader dengan perabotan dapur karena kepedean?

Hehe,,,saya akan menjawab pertanyaan Reader!

Ada yg bertanya FF ini Mpreg kah?

Dan jawabannya "IYA" FF ini adalah Mpreg!

Untuk para Sider's saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau mampir di FF Gila sya ini! Tapi saya berharap kalian mau meninggalkan jejak walau sekali saja ne?

Dan untuk para Reader yg sudah mau merivew FF abal ini sekali lagi saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH!

SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA YA!

BYE~BYE

DAN TETAP RIPPYUUU,,,,,NEEEEE!

MUACH! SARANGHAE!


	4. Chapter 4

Why You Hurt Me

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

.

.

Puk!

"Hyung" ucap Kai sambil menepuk pundak Namja cantik itu dengan lembut, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ne" gumam Sungmin singkat dan melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya menuangkan minuman dari satu gelas ke gelas lainnya.

Kai menatap Sungmin heran karena perubahan sifatnya yang tidak seperti Sungmin yang dia kenal pertama kali dulu, sekarang Sungmin cenderung menjadi Namja pendiam berbeda sekali dengan karakter Sungmin yang terkenal sebagai Namja yang ceria.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hyung?" kedua manik foxy indah Sungmin menatap lembut kearah Kai disaat ia mendengar nada khawatir dari Namja tampan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Hyung tidak apa-apa" Kai langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat seraya menatap Sungmin intens.

"Hyung berbeda! Hyung tidak pandai berbohong"

"Kai"

"Katakan Hyung, Hyung kenapa?" Sungmin memejamkan kedua manik foxynya berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Ini masalahnya, orang lain tidak boleh ikut campur. Biarkan hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu. Ia tidak ingin orang lain ikut bersedih jika mendengar cerita hidupnya saat ini.

"Kai, dengarkan! Hyung_

"SUNGMIINNN HYUNG!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari tergesa menghampiri Sungmin, sedangkan Kai memandang Baekhyun kesal karena suara cemprengnya memotong perkataan Sungmin yang akan mengatakan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini, mengapa ia berubah menjadi sosok Sungmin baru, bukan Sungmin yang ia kenal dulu.

"Kau kenapa sih! Mengganggu!" ketus Kai sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam, yang ditatap hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak mengerti. Kenapa orang ini marah padanya?.

"Ada apa dengan Kai, Hyung? Kenapa dia marah?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar pertanyaan polos Baekhyun, ia menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya. Baekhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan itu langsung mengutarakan tujuannya menghampiri Sungmin.

"Hyung dipanggil Tuan muda Choi, disuruh ke ruangannya!" perkataan Baekhyun membuat dahi mulus Namja cantik itu mengerut tanda bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hyung, pokoknya sekarang Hyung segera keruangannya... karena Tuan muda Choi sudah menunggu Hyung disana" Sungmin segera menaruh wine yang sedari tadi dipegangya dan melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Baekhyun barusan sebelum pergelangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa dengan Kai? Kenapa dia marah-marah, Hyung?" Sungmin tersenyum seraya melepaskan cekalan Baekhyun dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Karena kau mengganggu pembicaraan kami" mendengar hal itu Baekhyun langsung mencari Kai guna meminta maaf atas kesalahannya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya kagum.

"Persahabatan yang indah"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan kecepatan teratur disepanjang koridor kampus itu menghiraukan tatapan kagum sekaligus iri sepasang manik yang berpapasan dengannya maupun yang memang sedang bersantai di koridor itu. Jari-jari panjangnya dengan lincah menari diatas tombol-tombol PSP itu guna mencapai score tertinggi yang selalu berusaha ia dapatkan, sebelum dering ponsel disaku jeansnya mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

Dengan gerakan malas serta sumpah serapah yang ia keluarkan karena telah berani-beraninya mengganggu kegiatan yang menurutnya sangat penting itu, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan ponsel touchsreen hitamnya dari saku jeansnya.

Kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menyipit tatkala melihat nomot tak dikenal yang tertera dilayar ponsel itu, tanpa peduli Kyuhyun menyeret icon berwarna hijau itu dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Yeobseo" ucap Kyuhyun malas yang membuat orang disebrang sana terkikik pelan.

"_Kau tidak pernah berubah evil" _

"Oh! Ternyata kau Siwon, kapan kau kembali dari Eropa" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya yang membuat orang disebrang sana mengumpat kesal.

"_Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sopan sedikit setan! Aku ini lebih tua darimu"_

Kyuhyun mendengus malas seraya memasukkan tangannya disaku jeansnya.

"Ternyata tinggal selama 10 tahun di Eropa membuatmu berubah menjadi Namja yang banyak bicara ya?" ucapan polos Kyuhyun semakin membuat orang disebrang sana mendidih.

"_Sudahlah berbicara denganmu membuatku darah tinggi, aku hanya mau bilang besok kedua orangtuaku akan mengadakan jamuan makan malam dan aku disuruh Eomma untuk mengundangmu dan kedua orang tuamu! Terserah kau mau datang atau tidak" _

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring saat telinganya menangkap suara dingin Hyung sekaligus teman dekatnya sedari ia balita sampai ia tumbuh dewasa, sebelum Siwon meninggalkannya ke Eropa dan ia menemukan teman baru di kampusnya ini.

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan"

Pip!

Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok koridor itu serta memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya.

"Kau kembali Siwon Hyung, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang ragu pintu kaca berwarna hitam dihadapannya ini, sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia dipanggil dengan Tuan muda Choi padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Dan pemikiran itu semakin membuat Sungmin bergetar takut, akhirnya setelah pertimbangan yamg cukup lama Sungmin memberanikan dirinya mengetok pintu itu dengan pelan.

Tok..tok..tok

"Masuk"

Dan suara berat itu membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan canggung.

Kedua manik kelam Siwon menatap dengan intens tubuh mungil yang telah berdiri di hadapnnya dengan canggung ini, kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung dengan indah disaat ia menyakini jika objek di hadapannya ini adalah "Dia".

"Lee Sungmin" ucap Siwon lembut yang dibalas dengan anggukan canggung Sungmin. Melihat hal itu Siwon bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan dengan teratur ke arah Namja cantik itu.

Tepat dihadapan Sungmin, Siwon mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dagu halus Sungmin dan menghadapkan wajah cantiknya tepat dihadapan Siwon, kedua manik kelam Siwon menatap intens kedua manik foxy indah yang selalu mampu membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesonanya sejak dulu pertama kali ia mengenal makhluk indah dihadapannya ini sampai sekarang.

"Kau semakin indah Lee Sungmin" kedua manik foxy Sungmin menatap heran Namja tampan dihadapannya ini, tangan mungil Sungmin dengan sopan melepas tangan kekar itu dari dagunya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Kau lupa denganku, kau lupa dengan sosok Namja kecil yang selalu dijuluki dengan Horse" untuk beberapa saat dahi Sungmin berkerut mengingat masa-masa kecilnya, sebelum kedua manik foxynya membulat lucu.

"Kau Namja kecil yang selalu dijuluki dengan Horse itu" tunjuk Sungmin dengan tidak sopannya, sadar akan ketidaksopanannya Sungmin langsung menunduk meminta maaf.

"Mianhe"

"Ne gwechana dan bisakah kau tidak mengingat julukan itu lagi" gerutu Siwon malu yang membuat Sungmin terkikik lembut dan hilanglah sudah suasana canggung yang beberapa saat tadi menyelimuti ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Sungmin sekarang telah berada di Kona Beans cafe terindah di kota Seoul dengan interior simple tapi tidak meninggalkan kesan elegant dan mewahnya. Mereka duduk tepat disamping jendela, Sungmin tengah asyik memerhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela itu. Sedangkan Siwon malah asyik memandangi wajah manis Sungmin yang sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah malah sekarang bertambah manis atau bisa dibilang cantik.

"Hyung, apa Eropa seindah Korea?" ucapan Sungmin seketika membuyarkan lamunan Siwon, kedua manik kelam Siwon menatap kikuk kedua manik foxy yang menatapnya polos.

"Tidak juga?"

"Hyung bohong, bukannya Eropa adalah tempat yang sangat indah dan pastinya lebih indah dari Korea?" ucap Sungmin antusias yang membuat Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Memang Eropa sangat indah tapi keindahannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan keindahan Korea"

"Wae?"

"Karena disana tidak ada orang yang seindah kau Lee Sungmin" ucap Siwon tegas seraya menatap tajam Sungmin yang kini malah menggosok tengkuknya kikuk.

"Haha...kau ada-ada saja, Hyung?" gumam Sungmin sambil melihat jam pink yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan mulusnya.

"Kurasa waktu semakin larut, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu...terima kasih atas caffe latenya, Hyung?" Sungmin berniat bangkit dari kursinya sebelum lengan kekar mencekal pergelangan mungilnya dan membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Sudah larut, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu"

"Terima kasih, Hyung..aku bisa pulang sendiri menggunakan bus"

"Tapi_

"Permisi, selamat malam Hyung" potong Sungmin cepat dan langsung melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat menuju ke pintu keluar caffe itu meninggalkan Namja tampan yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" gumam Sungmin pelan, tangan mungilnya mengerayangi tembok dingin itu guna mencari tombol lampu.

Ctak!

.

.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sungmin saat ia menemukan sosok dingin yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Baru pulang, eoh" seketika tubuh mungil Sungmin bergetar takut disaat suara bash Kyuhyun mengalun dengan dinginnya.

"Mi-mian" gumam Sungmin pelan, jemari lentiknya sibuk menggenggam ujung bajunya gugup. Kyuhyun yang melihat kondisi Namja mungil dihadapannya itu malah tersenyum menakutkan.

"Mudah sekali kau mengatakan maaf, kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku seharian ini" geram Kyuhyun seraya mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganya kuat-kuat.

Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap kedua manik obsidian tajam itu dengan tatapan bingungnya yang membuat Kyuhyun bertambah murka.

"Tadi sore kedua orang tuaku datang kesini! Dan kau tahu kebodohan apa yang kau buat! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU! SEHINGGA AKU KELABAKAN MENCARI ALASAN KEMANA KAU PERGI!" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya takut seraya menggenggam ujung bajunya erat, kedua manik foxynya terpejam erat tatkala bulir bening kembali menyentak keluar.

"Kau itu bodoh atau memang sengaja, melakukan semua ini supaya mereka tahu bagaimana hubunganku denganmu dan pada akhirnya kedua orang tuaku menendangku keluar menjadikanku gelandangan, IYA!"

"JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN!" bentak Kyuhyun murka seraya melemparkan salah satu guci mewah itu ke marmer hingga menjadi serpihan kecil tak berarti.

.

Brugh!

.

"Mian...hiks...ponselku tadi mati! Hiks...mianhae Kyu" ucap Sungmin pilu seraya bersimpuh tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memandang remeh Namja mungil dibawahnya. Ingin rasanya ia menendang tubuh yang sedang bergetar dibawahnya itu sebelum ide gila terlintas di otak evilnya.

"Kau tidak bisa semudah itu mendapatkan maafku hanya dengan bersimpuh! Kesalahanmu sudah melampaui batas Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menyeret paksa Namja mungil itu menuju kamarnya menghiraukan pekikan perih Namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Brugh! Akh! Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah ranumnya disaat punggungnya menabrak kepala kasur itu dengan keras, kedua manik foxy indahnya melirik Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah menatap tubuhnya intens.

"K-kyu" panggil Sungmin takut, Kyuhyun yang mendengar panggilan lirih Sungmin langsung menatap kedua manik foxy indah itu dengan tajam.

"Tubuhmu lumayan" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan smirk tajamnya yang membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua manik foxynya.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" gertak Sungmin gusar disaat kedua manik foxynya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya pelan kearahnya sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Menghukummu" jawab Kyuhyun santai tanpa menhiraukan raut ketakutan yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantik itu.

"K-Kyu...aku mohon maafkan aku...aku_akh!" Sungmin terpekik keras saat kedua pergelangan tangannya diikat secara paksa dengan ikat pinggang Kyuhyun dan dikaitkan dengan erat pada kepala kasur itu.

"Kyu...hiks! lepas...Kyu! aku mohon!" mohon Sungmin pilu serta berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu ditangannya. Tapi bukannya melonggar, ikatan itu malah menyempit dan membuat pergelangan mulusnya memerah.

"Diam dan nikmati Lee Sungmin" desis Kyuhyun tajam sambil merobek kemeja putih Sungmin dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Tack! Kai meletakkan botol sojunya dengan keras membuat kedua sahabatnya menoleh heran ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa Kai?"

"Kalian merasa ada yang aneh dari Sungmin Hyung nggak?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh satu sama lain ketika Kai mengatakan hal yang diluar pembicaraan mereka barusan.

"Memang benar ada yang aneh, sekarang Sungmin Hyung menjadi Namja pendiam berbeda dengan Sungmin Hyung yang pertama kali kita kenal dulu" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus dagunya heran.

"Nah, tepat sekali! Apa Sungmin Hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita" Kai menatap intens kedua sahabatnya meminta pertimbangan atas apa yang barusan ia lontarkan.

"Bisa jadi, atau jangan-jangan Sungmin Hyung sedang jatuh cinta"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Hyung! Kalau Sungmin Hyung jatuh cinta pastinya ia menceritakannya kepada kita" Chanyeol mendengus kesal disaat ia mendengar opini tidak akuratnya Baekhyun.

"Yaahh...kenapa kau marah kepadaku Chanyeol-ah! Itukan Cuma pendapatku!" Baekhyun menatap sebal Chanyeol sambil meminum kembali soju yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

"Benar kata Chanyeol Hyung...Sungmin Hyung kalau sedang jatuh cinta pasti akan menceritakannya kepada kita bertiga, bukannya kita sudah dianggap sebagai Dongsaengnya sendiri?".

"Benar juga perkataanmu Kai, jadi sebenarnya itu Sungmin Hyung kenapa sih?" Baekhyun menatap Kai penuh tanya yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan Kai.

"Entahlah...biar waktu yang menunjukkannya! Yang terpenting sekarang kita berharap bahwa Sungmin Hyung tidak kenapa-napa!" dan perkataan Chanyeol membuat kedua Namja tampan itu serempak mengaggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kyuumpp...angh...mmmhhppp" Sungmin memejamkan kedua manik foxynya erat disaat lidah lincah Kyuhyun membelai langit-langit goa hangatnya, jari-jemari panjang Kyuhyun sibuk menari diatas nipple pink kecoklatan itu dan sesekali mencubitnya keras hingga membuat Sungmin menggerang tertahan.

"Mmmmahhh...hhh..hh..Kyu! aku mohon..hiks! lepaskan aku!" gumam Sungmin susah payah karena isakannya dan nafasnya yang masih belum labil pasca french kiss yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi padanya.

"Apa...lepaskan! kkkk...padahal permainan baru saja dimulai Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun seduktif seraya menatap Sungmin lapar, sedangkan Sungmin makin menggeliatkan tubuh polosnya gusar.

"Kumohon Kyu...jangan seperti ini! Kumohon kasiha_

Plak!

"SUDAH KUBILANG BEBERAPA KALI, HAH! DIAM DAN NIKMATI! APA KAU TULI!" bentak Kyuhyun murka setelah menampar pipi chubby halus itu dengan keras, hingga sudut bibir ranum yang sudah membengkak sempurna itu mengeluarkan darah segar.

Belum sempat Sungmin memulihkan rasa panas sekaligus perih di pipi chubbynya, Kyuhyun dengan kasarnya membuka kedua paha Sungmin dan langsung memasukkan sebuah alat bernama vibrator itu ke hole perawan Sungmin tanpa pelumas maupun perenggangan terlebih dahulu membuat Sungmin terpekik histeris.

"Arrgghhh! Hiks...sakit! kumohon keluarkan Kyu...hiks!"

"Nikmatilah Lee Sungmin...malam ini akan menjadi malam terpanjangmu" geram Kyuhyun tertahan, karena libidonya yang mulai naik. Sedangkan Namja cantik itu sudah lemas tak berdaya dan hanya mampu memanjatkan lantunan doa.

"_Tuhan...aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir! Hiks"_

_._

_._

_._

Tbc!

Maaf untuk para Reader tercinta...NCnya kepotong! :(

Tapi author janji bakal ngelanjutin nie NC dichap depan OK!

Oh ya! Untuk kritik dan saran saya ucapkan terima kasih ne! Saya akhirnya bisa tahu letak kesalahan FF saya dan berusaha membuat FF yang lebih baik lagi!

Jadi...untuk para Reader tercinta! Jangan bosan-bosannya tuk merippyu ne!

Dan untuk para Siders tercinta...saya masih berharap jika kalian mau meninggalkan jejak! Walau jejak kalian hanya berupa titik...saya dengan senang hati akan menerimanya!

Untuk para reader yang sudah merippyuuu...saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA YAAA!

Ok! Sekian dulu bacotan saya!

Tetap RIPPPYUUUU...RIPPPPYUUU...NEEEE!

Sampai jumpa di Chap depan!

MUACH SARANGHAE!


	5. Chapter 5

Why You Hurt Me

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

"Ahhh...ahh...ahng...kyuhh..jeballl...lepaskanhh...benda itu dari juniorku!" ucap Sungmin susah payah, sungguh juniornya terasa sakit karena klimaks yang ditahan keluar oleh benda yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Benda itu sukses menutup lubang juniornya, sedangkan benda yang bergetar dalam holenya masih setia menumbuk prostatnya hingga membuat Sungmin mengerang frustasi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sesak diselakangannya langsung mencabut vibrator itu dari Sungmin dan melepas cocktail dari junior Sungmin, sehingga Namja cantik itu dapat menyemburkan spermanya yang sempat membuatnya frustasi sekaligus sakit beberapa jam tadi.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat pasca organismenya, belum sempat Namja cantik itu menstabilkan kembali deru nafasnya ia sudah dikagetkan dengan benda panjang dan keras yang menerobos masuk di holenya.

"Akh...ssaakitt kyuuhh...akh...aku mohon jangannhh diteruskannhh..." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan linangan air mata yang memang sedari tadi telah mengalir di kedua pasang manik foxy indah itu, berharap Namja tampan itu mau menurutinya. Tapi siapa sangka, bukannya malah menghentikan kegiatan itu, Kyuhyun malah mengeluarkan juniornya kembali hingga ujung kepala juniornya yang tersisa dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memasukkan seluruh juniornya ke dalam hole perawan Namja cantik itu dan keluarlah sebercak darah yang mengalir turun mengotori kasur mewah itu.

"Arrgghhhhh...keluarkan...keluarkan...aku mohon keluarkan Kyuu! Ini sakit sekali...hiks"

"Hnnggh...ssemmmpiithh...fuck"

Sret! Bles! Sret! Tanpa menghiraukan pekikan kesakitan Namja cantik dibawahnya Kyuhyun langsung menggenjot hole itu dengan kasar yang membuat hole Sungmin makin perih dan kemungkinan hole itu akan lecet.

"_Beginikah akhirnya nasibku ya Tuhan...bagaikan sampah...kotor dan tak berguna" _gumam Sungmin pilu sebelum terjatuh di alam bawah sadarnya menghiraukan organ vital bawahnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena ulah kasar Namja tampan yang masih dengan asyik menungganginya ini.

.

.

.

"Angghhh..." teriak Kyuhyun ke berapa kalinya disaat spermanya keluar dari juniornya. Kyuhyun dengan segera melepaskan miliknya dari hole sempit Namja cantik yang sudah tidak sadarkan lagi beberapa jam yang lalu. Kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menatap tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu dengan remeh.

"Cih...menjijikkan" Kyuhyun melepas ikatan ikat pinggang itu dari pergelangan tangan Sungmin, lalu dilayangkannya ikat pinggang itu ke tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan keras.

Ctarr!

"Akh!" pekik Sungmin lemah seraya mengerjabkan kedua manik foxynya yang masih terasa berat, Sungmin berusaha mendudukkan tubuh remuknya sebelum tubuh rapuh itu kembali terhempas di kasur mewah itu karena rajaman ikat pinggang Kyuhyun yang mengenai kulit mulusnya `lagi`.

"Ish...panass! kau kena_

Ctarr!

"Cepat bereskan semua kekacauan ini" gumam Kyuhyun dingin seraya meninggalkan tubuh rapuh yang bergetar perih itu dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan rintihan lemah yang keluar dari bibir pinkish yang mulai memucat.

"Hiks...tidak puaskah ia menyiksaku dengan seks yang begitu menyakitkan ini...kenapa ia menambah penderitaanku dengan melukai tubuhku seperti ini?" Sungmin menatap miris kulit putih mulusnya menjadi bernoda kemerahan yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena terkena rajaman ikat pinggang Namja tampan itu.

Dengan tertatih Sungmin mencoba bangkit dari kasur itu dan membereskan semua kekacauan ini ditemani dengan linangan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sepasang manik foxy indah yang cahayanya mulai meredup.

.

.

.

"Ne sayang malam ini aku akan bermalam di apartementmu"

...

"Ne nado saranghae"

Sungmin berasa dunianya runtuh seketika, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah mengatakan cinta dengan orang lain? Kenapa dengan dirinya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu? Padahal ia istri sahnya?.

Tes

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuh rapuhnya pada pintu dapur itu, membiarkan air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya sebelum suara bass sarat akan kedinginan membuyarkan lamunannya dan dengan segera ia menghapus jejak linangan air mata itu dengan kasar.

"Apa dengan menangis, sarapan akan segera tersaji rapi diatas meja makan! Dasar bodoh" ucap Kyuhyun dingin seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi meja makan dengan tenang, sedangkan Sungmin kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tertundanya dengan wajah merahnya yang menahan marah sekaligus air mata yang siap meluncur lagi dari kedua manik foxy indah itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kau datang!" ucap Baekhyun kaget disaat maniknya menangkap siluet Namja cantik yang sedang menata rapi gelas-gelas kristal wine itu. Sungmin menolehkan kepala cantiknya menghadap Baekhyun dan tersenyum ramah menanggapi ucapan kaget Baekhyun.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terpana dengan senyuman ramah Namja cantik didepannya ini sebelum kedua maniknya menangkap hal ganjal di sudut bibir ranum itu.

"Hyung, bibirmu?" Sungmin segera menyentuh bibirnya kala ia mendengar ucapan serta tunjukkan jari panjang Baekhyun ke arah bibirnya.

"Bibirku kenapa?"

"Bibir Hyung...ani! tepatnya sudut bibir Hyung, berdarah" Sungmin membulatkan kedua manik foxynya gelisah. Tidak! Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu! Dengan cepat Sungmin memutar otak cantiknya guna menemukan alasan yang pas supaya Namja tampan dihadapannya ini tidak mengintrogasinya terus.

"Ooooo...ini! tadi pagi, Hyung menggosok gigi dengan mata yang masih mengantuk...jadi Hyung tidak sadar kalau bulu-bulu sikat gigi itu mengenai bibir Hyung...hingga seperti ini" kedua manik Baekhyun menyipit tajam mendengar alasan aneh Namja cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Benarkah seperti itu? Hyung, tidak sedang berbohong kan?" Sungmin makin menggenggam kuat ujung seragam waiter itu gelisah, ia berharap kalau saja saat ini tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Baekhyun dan alangkah senangnya Namja cantik itu disaat suara bass mengintrupsi kegiatannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dan kau Baekhyun, kenapa malah disini...kembali bekerja!" titah Siwon tegas yang dibalas dengan anggukan sopan Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan dua Namja beda paras itu.

Siwon menatap Namja cantik itu lembut sambil melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya mendekat kearah dimana ia sedang berdiri sekarang.

Grep! Akh! Reflek Siwon langsung melepaskan gegnggamannya dari pergelangan tangan mungil Sungmin, kedua manik kelamnya menatap pergelangan tangan mungil Namja cantik itu dan alangkah terkejutnya kala melihat lintangan merah dipergelangan itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini" geram Siwon marah seraya menatap Namja cantik di depannya intens, sungguh hatinya terasa bagaikan remuk apabila melihat Namja cantik yang telah mencuri perhatiannya ini terluka.

"Jawab aku Lee Sungmin" Sungmin menatap kedua manik kelam dihadapannya yang sedang memancarkan sinar kekhawatiran ini dengan tatapan menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah...aku baik-baik saja? Hyung tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu?" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya disaat jawaban Sungmin sama sekali bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Bukan itu maksudku...siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan semua ini padamu, Sungmin-ah"

"Hng" Sungmin hanya bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepala cantiknya pelan yang membuat Siwon makin menggeram frustasi.

"Argh...lupakan" geram Siwon seraya menggenggam telapak tangan halus itu erat serta melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena genggaman tangan Sungmin di lengan kekarnya.

"Hyung mau membawaku kemana?"

"Ke ruang kerjaku"

"Tapi Hyung aku sedang beker_

"Tidak ada penolakan Sungmin-ah" dan akhirnya Sungmin hanya diam menerima semua perlakuan Namja tampan itu serta melangkahkan kedua kaki pendeknya sedikit cepat mengimbangi langkah panjang Namja tampan didepannya.

.

.

"Hey...kalian memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan" celetuk Chanyeol menatap heran kedua sahabatnya yang masih diam mematung menyaksikan interaksi antara Sungmin dan Tuan muda Choinya.

"Hm" angguk Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Ne...sepertinya Tuan muda Choi menyukai Sungmin Hyung"

"ne kau betul Chanyeol...kalau mereka sampai jadian aku dengan senang hati akan mendukungnya"

"Ne...aku juga begitu! Karena sepertinya Tuan muda Choi sangat menyayangi Sungmin Hyung" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya berhigh five ria melupakan sosok satunya lagi yang malah memandang sendu Sungmin dan Tuan muda Choinya berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang malah asyik tertawa dan melompat-lompat gembira.

"Apa itu artinya...aku tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk mencintaimu Hyung" gumam sosok itu pilu seraya memegang dadanya yang bergerumuh sakit.

.

.

.

"Bilang ya...kalau sakit" Siwon mengusap pergelangan tangan putih itu dengan penuh kelembutan, tak ingin pujaannya merasa sakit atas perlakuannya ini.

"Ssshh" desis Sungmin pelan kala kapas yang sudah di lumuri alkohol itu menyentuh pergelangannya, rasanya sangat perih. Reflek Siwon meminta maaf dan mengusap pergelangan tangan itu lebih lembut lagi.

Kedua manik foxy indah itu menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya dengan sendu tak terasa liquid bening kembali meluncur dari sepasang manik foxy indah itu. Kenapa orang lain bisa memperlakukan dirinya selembut ini, sedangkan Namja tampan yang ia cintai dan sudah menjadi suami sahnya tidak bisa memperlakukan ia seperti ini. Setiap harinya ia hanya disiksa batin maupun lahirnya, kapan sosok Cho Kyuhyun berubah menjadi Namja yang penuh kelembutan seperti sosok dihadapannya ini.

"_Andai kau Namja yang aku cintai sekaligus yang menjadi suamiku Choi Siwon...mungkin aku akan menjadi Namja yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini"_ Sungmin memejamkan kedua manik foxynya membiarkan liquid bening terus membasahi kedua pipi chubby mulusnya.

"Selesai" Siwon menatap bangga hasil karyanya, Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat Namja cantik itu berada dan alangkah terkejutnya kala ia melihat liquid bening yang terus menetes di kedua manik indah kesukaannya itu.

"Kenapa menangis...apa masih terasa sakit?" ucap Siwon lembut seraya mengusap lelehan air mata itu dengan lembut. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya bergumam "gomawo" berkali-kali.

Siwon yang sudah tidak tahan melihat raut kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah cantik itu, ia pun langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu yang membuat Sungmin makin mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Menangislah...bila itu membuatmu lega" Siwon mengusap punggung sempit itu secara teratur memberikan kehangatan sekaligus ketenangan pada Namja cantik itu. Ia tahu jika saat ini Sungmin sedang menyimpan masalah besar biarkan Namja cantik ini yang menceritakan semuanya padanya nanti. Ia tidak bisa jika terus memebebani Namja cantik ini dengan pertanyaan introgasinya. Sungguh demi apapun ia tidak tega melihat pujaannya seperti ini, ingin rasanya ia menghajar siapa saja yang telah berani membuat Namja cantik yang ia sayangi ini menderita seperti ini. Tapi apa dayanya ia hanya bisa menjadi sandarannya dan menghiburnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin...sangat mencintaimu! Aku berjanji akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari penderitaan ini...kumohon bersabarlah" gumam Siwon pelan seraya mempererat pelukan hangatnya pada tubuh mungil yang mulai tenang ini.

.

.

.

Suasana riuh terjadi di Everlasting caffe karena penghuni caffe itu saling berteriak histeris kala kedua pasang manik mereka menangkap siluet empat Namja tampan yang dengan coolnya memasuki caffe itu. Empat Namja itu tetap berjalan dengan teratur menuju tempat yang menurut mereka sangat pas untuk menghindari teriakan itu yaitu meja di pojokan tepat disamping jendela.

"Kenapa selalu begini" ucap Namja tampan yang memiliki sepasang manik indah itu setelah mendudukkan pantatnya dengan tenang di kursi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu...apa mereka belum pernah melihat Namja tampan?" celetuk Namja jangkung berambut merah itu sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada pelayan caffe itu.

"Selamat datang...mau pesan apa tuan-tuan?" ucap pelayan itu sopan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Moccachino, coffe hitam pekat, cappuchino dan...hee! kau pesan apa evil!" teriak Zhoumi Namja jangkung berambut merah itu sambil melempar tissu ke arah Namja tampan yang dipanggilnya evil itu.

"Sepertimu" gumamnya singkat, jemari panjangnya masih sibuk menari diatas tombol-tombol PSP itu yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya memandangnya iritasi.

"Baiklah...Moccachinonya 2, coffe hitam pekat dan cappuchinonya 1" ucap Zhoumi jelas serta menampilkan senyum ramahnya.

"Baiklah...mohon tunggu sebentar" kata pelayan itu sopan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya mohon undur diri.

"Tak terasa sebentar lagi kita lulus ya"

"Ne kau benar...akhirnya kita bebas dari tugas-tugas yang selalu menguras energi dan mengekang hidup kita" Changmin merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas guna merenggangkan otot-otot tegangnya.

"Hey evil...kapan kau bertunangan dengan Krystal?" tanya Donghae yang di balas dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa urusanmu!"

"Bukan begitu Cho...kita bertiga hanya takut kalau tiba-tiba Krystal hamil sebelum kalian bertunangan apalagi menikah"

"Lalu urusannya dengan kalian apa? Kalaupun Krystal hamil...masalah untuk kalian" Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya dan beralih menumpukan dagunya ke kedua tangannya dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya dingin.

"Permisi...ini pesanan anda...selamat menikmati"

"Gomawo" ucap Changmin.

"Ayolah Kyu...kita hanya bercanda! Lagian mana mungkin Krystal hamil...kan pada saat kalian melakukannya! Pastinya kau memakai pengaman" ucap Zhoumi menenangkan kala ia melihat aura dingin Kyuhyun mulai menyebar.

"Hngh" gumam Kyuhyun dingin sambil meminum Moccanya.

"Oh iya...bagaimana dengan kabar pembantu manismu itu Kyu" celetuk Donghae menggoda tanpa menghiraukan aura kelam yang kembali menyelimuti Namja tampan itu.

"Baik maupun jelek...urusannya untukmu apa"

"Sudahlah...Hae Hyung! Tidak usah berbicara dengan evil ini...sepertinya moodnya sedang buruk" Donghae yang mendengar perkataan Changmin hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dan meminum coffe hitam pekatnya perlahan.

.

.

.

"Apa Kyuhyun dan keluarganya jadi datang Wonnie"

"Aku tidak tahu Eomma...dan bisakah Eomma tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Wonnie lagi! Aku sudah besar Eomma!" Nyonya Choi aka Choi Jaejung itu langsung mengerucutkan bibir merahnya kala mendengar protesan putra semata wayangnya.

"Eomma tidak mau...sampai kapanpun Eomma tetap memanggilmu dengan sebutan Wonnie!"

"Eomma~~"

"Tidak ada penolakan Choi Siwonnie"

"Ada apa ini kok ramai sekali, hm" ucap suara bass dibelakangnya yang membuat ibu dan anak itu serempak menoleh kebelakang.

"Kyaaa...Choi Yunho! Kau datang!" teriak Jaejung histeris seraya memeluk suaminya itu erat, membuat Siwon memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah kekanakan yeoja paruh baya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Ne jagi...bagaimana aku tidak pulang! Jika aku sudah sangat merindukan keluargaku yang sangat ku cintai ini" ucap tulus Yunho yang membuat yeoja cantik itu menangis terharu.

"Aku tidak salah memilihmu menjadi pendamping hidupku Choi Yunho?" Siwon yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu tersenyum hangat tatkala kehidupan keluarganya masih hangat seperti dulu, sebelum ia pergi ke Eropa.

Kedua manik tegas Namja paruh baya itu menatap putranya penuh sayang, salah satu tangannya memeberi isyarat pada sosok kekar itu supaya menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak merindukan Appa, hm" Siwon langsung menghampur ke pelukan Appanya kala ia mendengar suara tenor sang Ayah sedikit bergetar.

"Kau sudah besar, hm...dan makin tampan saja! Mengalahkan Appa" iri Yunho yang membuat Siwon dan Jaejung terkikik pelan. Mereka terus berpelukan hangat menghiraukan tatapan iri sekaligus terharu di balik pintu ruang kerja itu.

Tes

Lagi-lagi liquid bening mengalir dari sudut kedua manik foxy indah itu, senyum tulus mengembang di sudut bibir plumnya melihat keluarga yang sangat harmonis itu. Lantunan doa mengalun dengan tulus sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan kerja serta menutup pintu kaca hitam itu dengan pelan.

"_Semoga tuhan selalu memberkati keluarga harmonis ini" _

.

.

.

Sosok cantik itu sedang duduk termenung di halte bus seraya menatap rintikan hujan yang masih setia membasahi kota Seoul, sebelum kagiatannya terintrupsi oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Sendiri Hyung" gumam Namja tampan itu sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk imut serta menatap sosok tampan disampingnya dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Lalu...kenapa kau juga sendirir? Tidak pulang bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" sosok tampan yang bernama Kai itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan serta menatap foxy indah didepannya dengan lembut.

"Kalau pulang bersama mereka aku tidak bisa berduaan dengan Hyung" gumam Kai polos yang membuat Namja cantik itu terkikik lucu.

"Kkkk...kau ini ada-ada saja?" Kai menatap Sungmin penuh kagum disaat sosok indah disampingnya ini tertawa mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Untuk beberapa saat kedua manusia sama genre beda paras itu hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing sebelum salah satu diantaranya memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Hyung" panggil Kai pelan, kedua manik indahnya menatap lurus objek didepannya, Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepala cantiknya ke arah Kai dan menatap sosok itu penuh tanya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Tuan muda Choi?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung kala ia mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang terlontar dari bibir tebal Namja tampan itu.

"Apa maksudmu...kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" mendengar nada bicara bingung Sungmin Kai akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap dalam kedua pasang manik foxy indah yang tepat berada di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau mencintainya,Hyung!"

"Kai...kau? kenapa bertanya seperti it_"

"Aku tidak terlambat kan Hyung? Kau belum mencintainya kan?" Sungmin berasa kepalanya berputar mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Namja tampan dihadapannya ini. Maksudnya apa sih! Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Dan Siwon...kenapa Kai membawa-bawa nama Siwon! Mencintai...oh ayolah! Bukannya Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, ya walaupun Namja tampan itu selalu menyiksanya.

"Oh ayolah Kai...Hyung bingung dengan apa yang kau bicarakan? Coba jelas_"

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung...dan kurasa Tuan muda Choi juga mencintaimu?" kalau seandainya jantung Sungmin bukan buatan Tuhan, bisa dipastikan dia akan langsung meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Kai...kau tidak salah bicara kan...mana mungkin kau mencin_"

"Aku tidak salah kata, Hyung! Aku mencintaimu...benar-benar mencintaimu"

Jder! Grass!

"Kai..."

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Akhirnya update juga nie Chap 5! Oh ya dan untuk NC memang saya sengaja seperti itu...karena di NC itu sya dominankan dengan kesakitan Sungmin...ya jdinya seperti itu! Semoga kalian mengerti *bow*

Oh ya untuk sarannya sya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya!

Untuk para Reader tercinta TERIMA KASIH atas Reviewnya ya! Aku harap kalian tetap mau meriview FF abal ini!

Untuk para SIDER,S! Saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH krena mau mampir di FF GILA ini!

Tetap RIPPPYYUUUUU NEEEEE!

SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAP DEPAN!

MUACH SARANGAHE!


	6. Chapter 6

Why You Hurt Me

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

.

.

Jderrr! Grasss!

"Kai..."

Kedua Namja beda paras saling menatap satu sama lain, mencoba menyelami apa yang sedang berada di pikirannya masing-masing tak memperdulikan hujan yang semakin deras membasahi bumi. Sungmin menatap Namja didepannya penuh tanya, sungguh ia sekarang sangat bingung dengan jalan pikiran Kai. Bagaimana bisa Kai menyukainya, padahal selama ini dirinya selalu memperlakukan Kai dan kedua sahabatnya layaknya seorang Dongsaeng? Ingin sekali Sungmin membenturkan kepalanya saat ini juga, kala ia mengetahui semua ini.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan seraya menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Kai...kau taukan bagaimana perasaan Hyung padamu?"

"Sangat tau...Hyung hanya menganggap Kai sebagai Dongsaeng" gumam Kai pilu yang membuat Namja cantik disebelahnya menatapnya sendu.

"Kai...Hyung minta maaf? Bukan maksud Hyung_"

"Ne aku tau Hyung! Hyung tidak salah, yang salah justru aku...karena telah memiliki perasaan bodoh ini" Sungmin mengusap punggung Kai lembut, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada Namja tampan ini.

"Kau tidak salah dan perasaanmu itu juga tidak bodoh Kai...semua orang berhak_"

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong begitu saja disaat bus yang ia tunggu-tunggu berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Sudah larut...sebaiknya Hyung cepat pulang! Lagipula udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" Kai menatap Namja cantik didepannya dengan ramah mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, akan tetapi Sungmin dapat melihat itu semua. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku masih ingin disini Hyung"

"Udara dingin tidak_"

"Cepat naik Hyung...sebelum busnya pergi" celetuk Kai pura-pura panik seraya mendorong tubuh mungil sang Namja cantik menuju tempat bus berhenti saat ini.

"Kai..." gumam Sungmin lirih serta menatap Kai penuh sesal, yang ditatap malah menunjukkan senyum manis andalannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dengan berat hati Sungmin melengkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki bus itu dan meninggalkan Namja tampan itu seorang diri ditengah hujan yang masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul ini.

"Daa...Hyung...hati-hati ne!" teriak Kai seraya melambaikan tangannya berusaha ceria walau hatinya saat ini terasa remuk tak berbentuk. Disaat bus yang dinaiki Hyung tersayangnya sudah tidak bisa dipandangnya lagi, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubunya di jalan basah itu seraya menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Arrgghhh...apa salah aku mencintaimu Hyung" Kai menggenggam dadanya erat. Biarlah...biarlah malam ini ia menjadi Namja cengeng! Biarlah malam ini ia menjerit sepuas-puasnya, jika itu membuatnya tenang. Sungguh ia sangat menderita disaat cinta pertamanya harus berakhir seperti ini.

"Kenapa rasa ini hadir Hyung...hiks! aku mencintaimu Hyung...hiks...sangat mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

Namja cantik bernama Sungmin melangkah gontai memasuki Mansion mewah itu, kedua manik foxy indahnya menatap heran Mansion yang sangat sepi ini. _"Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur"_ pikirnya dalam hati, dengan gerakan pelan Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, memastikan jika Namja tampan itu benar-benar sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kedua pasang manik foxy indah itu membulat lucu tatkala objek yang ia carinya tidak ada dikamarnya, _"lalu dimana dia?"_ foxy-eyes itu dengan lincah menjelajah seluruh sudut kamar Kyuhyun dan tetap Namja tampan yang dicarinya tidak ada di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan percakapan Kyuhyun yang ia dengar dari dapur.

"_Ne sayang malam ini aku akan bermalam di apartementmu"_

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala cantiknya pelan sambil bergumam "pasti saat ini ia sedang berada di apartement Krystal" sesak! Lagi-lagi perasaan itu hadir kembali kala ia mengingat Namja tampan yang sama sekali tidak pernah memandangnya.

Tanpa sengaja foxy-eyesnya menangkap sesuatu yang ia yakini berbentuk seperti sebuah frame photo dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kaki pendeknya ke tempat sampah itu, seketika kedua manik foxynya mengeluarkan liquid bening kala mengetahui kenyataan frame photo itu. Ya! Itu adalah photo pernikahannya bersama Kyuhyun kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, hangus terbakar dan hanya tersisa sebagaian wajah dan baground photo itu.

"Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini...padahal hanya photo ini yang kita punya sebagai kenang-kenangan pernikahannya denganku" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya erat menahan isakan yang mulai keluar, kedua tangan mungilnya mendekap dengan erat frame dan photo yang masih tersisa sebagaiannya itu, sebelum suara dering ponsel pinknya mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

Dengan cepat Namja cantik itu mengusap air matanya dan mengatur suara paraunya agar si penelepon tidak mengetahui keadaanya saat ini.

"Yeobseo"

"_Nado...sayang! kau belum tidur?"_

"Belum Eomma...ada apa Eomma menelponku?"

"_Eomma hanya ingin bilang...besok malam kita sekeluarga di undang pada jamuan makan malam dan Eomma rasa kau sudah mengetahui semuanya dari suamimu...kan?"_

Sungmin mengeryit bingung, akan tetapi ia mau berbuat apalagi kalau bukan berbohong pura-pura hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

"Ne Eomma"

"_Kalau begitu besok malam kau harus tampil yang menawan ne" _

"Kkk...pasti Eomma"

"_Baiklah kalau begitu...Eomma tutup ne"_

"Ne Eomma...selamat malam"

Pip! Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya penuh tanya, jamuan makan malam? Siapa yang mengadakan semua itu? Kira-kira seperti itulah, pikiran Sungmin saat ini. Dengan pelan Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh beserta batin lelahnya.

.

.

.

Brak! Namja tampan bernama Kai membanting pintu apartement dengan keras, membuat penghuni apartement itu berjengit kaget.

"Sia_ya ampuunn Kai!" teriak Chanyeol kaget kala ia melihat keadaan mengenaskan sahabatnya ini, basah kuyub dan seperti mayat hidup.

"Ish...kau rame sekali! Kai...ada apa denganmu?" kaget Baekhyun sambil membuka kedua maniknya lebar-lebar.

Kai yang melihat kekagetan dua sahabatnya ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berlalu dari sana tanpa sepatah katapun. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap satu sama lain seperti mengatakan _"ada-apa-dengan-bocah-itu?"_. Mereka kembali menggeleng resah kala tidak menemukan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini.

.

.

Kai menelungkupkan wajah tampannya pada lekukan lututnya, sesekali ia menghela nafas berat kala rasa sesak itu hadir kembali.

"Hyung" gumam Kai pelan seraya memejamkan kedua maniknya erat, mencoba membayangkan pertemuan awalnya dengan sosok manis itu.

_Flashback on_

"_Kau itu becus tidak sih jadi pelayan" teriak Namja paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai pelanggan dengan murka. _

"_Maaf...saya tidak sengaja tuan" Kai menunduk hormat berharap Namja dihadapannya ini mengehntikan kemarahannya._

"_Enak sekali kau meminta maaf...kau tau harga jass ini, hah! Gajimu saja tidak akan cukup untuk menggantinya!" _

"_Sekali lagi saya minta maaf tuan...saya janji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan ini lagi"_

"_Dasar tidak berguna!" Namja paruh baya bersiap melayangkan kepalan tangannya kearah Kai, sedangkan Namja tampan itu memejamkan kedua maniknya pasrah menerima pukulan itu. _

"_Maaf tuan...direstorant ini tidak diperbolehkan melakukan kekerasan" Kai membuka kedua maniknya saat indera pendengarnya mendengar suara tenor lembut yang mengalun dengan merdunya. _

"_Kau...aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" _

"_Kalau begitu...silahkan pergi dari restorant ini" Kai memandang takjub sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. _

_Namja paruh baya dengan segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari restorant mewah ini tanpa sopan, sedangkan sosok cantik itu segera tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya meminta maaf kepada para pelanggan lainnya atas kekacauan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. _

"_Kau yeoja pemberani" ucapan polos Kai membuat sosok cantik itu tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. _

"_Perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin...pekerja baru di restorant ini dan aku Namja" Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat tatapan syok Namja tampan dihadapannya ini. Dengan senyuman manisnya Sungmin meninggalkan Namja tampan dihadapannya yang masih memandang dirinya tak percaya. _

"_Namja...tak bisa dipercaya! Tapi sungguh ia sangat manis sekaligus cantik" Kai mengembangkan senyum menawannya membuat pelanggan restorant yang sedang asyik memakan hidangannya tersedak untuk beberapa detik. _

_Flashback off _

"Hhhh..." Brugh! Kai merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk itu, mencoba memejamkan kedua maniknya yang terasa berat.

.

.

.

Namja tampan bernama Siwon sedang mondar-mandir di ruang kerja perusahaan keluarganya yaitu Choi Coorpation sambil memegang erat gadget hitamnya.

"Menghubunginya atau mengirim pesan ya...Arghhh Choi Siwon kenapa kau gugup sekali?" Siwon mengacak surai hitamnya kasar, sungguh saat ini jantungnya sedang berdetak diatas batas normal.

"Bagaimana kalau mengirim pesan saja...ya itu solusi terbaik!" jemari panjang Siwon sibuk menari diatas layar gadget touchscreen hitam itu guna mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang sedari tadi meresahkan pikiran dan hatinya.

"Semoga ia datang" harap Namja tampan itu seraya menatap jalanan padat kota Seoul dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Namja cantik aka Sungmin sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya sebelum kegiatannya terhenti karena getaran dari ponsel pinknya, foxy-eyesnya menyipit ragu kala nomor tak dikenal yang tertera di layar touchscreen itu, dengan ragu Sungmin membuka pesan dari nomor tak dikenal dan tersenyum lega kala ternyata si nomor tak dikenal adalah Namja yang dikenalnya.

_**Bisakah hari ini kau tidak bekerja :) **_

_**Aku menunggumu di Taman kota ^-^**_

_**Choi Siwon ;)**_

"Hhhh...seenaknya sekali, ia menyuruhku tidak bekerja" gerutu Namja cantik sambil mengrucutkan bibirnya imut, dengan segera ia menyelesaikan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda dan melangkah keluar dari Mansion mewah itu setelah menutup rapat pintu dan berpamitan dengan kepala maid Mansion mewah itu.

.

.

.

"Hyuung!" teriak Sungmin kepada Namja tampan yang sedang duduk termenung memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang berkeliaran disekitarnya, kedua sudut bibir sang Namja tampan melengkung indah kala Namja yang ditunggu-tunggunya akhirnya datang.

"Apa sudah lama menunggunya?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut yang membuat Siwon gemas dan mencubit pipi gembulnya.

"Lama...sekali kelinci!" Namja tampan itu terkekeh lembut kala melihat Namja cantik dihadapannya mempoutkan bibir plumnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang berubah warna menjadi merah karena cubitan Siwon barusan.

"Kau ini...sudah menyuruhku membolos bekerja dan sekarang malah menyiksaku"

"Hahaha...maka dari itu jangan bertingkah aegyo dihadapanku"

"Siapa yang bertingkah...itu semua murni kebiasaanku" Sungmin menghentakkan kedua kakinya kala melihat Namja tampan disampingnya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak kala melihatnya sedang marah.

"Kalau kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk menjadi bahan tertawaanmu...lebih baik aku pergi saja"

"Eeehh...jangan ngambek! Baiklah sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World?" Sungmin membulatkan kedua manik foxynya lucu, yang membuat Siwon ingin sekali mencubit pipi chubby itu sekali lagi.

"Jinjayo!"

"Hm" angguk Namja tampan mantap yang membuat Namja cantik disebelahnya melompat kegirangan.

"Gomawo Siwon Hyung...!" Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu dengan sangat erat, membuat Siwon tersenyum indah. _"Ini adalah salah satu caraku membuatmu bahagia Ming"_ Siwon bergumam dalam hati seraya mengelus surai Namja cantik dalam dekapannya ini dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Kedua manik obsidian tajam Namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun tengah menatap jalanan padat Seoul tak menghiraukan ocehan yeoja cantik disebelahnya.

"Oppa...kapan kau memperkenalkanku pada kedua orang tuamu" ketus Krystal seraya menatap Namja tampan disampingnya imidasi, sedangkan Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat berusaha mengatur emosinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali...bahwa hubungan kita ini tak direstui oleh orang tuaku! Kalau nanti kau ku kenalkan pada mereka...sudah pasti mereka akan mengusirmu! Kau mau seperti itu?" Kyuhyun berusaha berucap lembut pada yeoja cantik berstatus kekasihnya ini.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Krystal makin menekuk wajahnya berkali-kali lipat.

"Lalu mau sampai kapan kita begini terus Oppa!"

"Kumohon bersabarlah Krys...suatu saat nanti kau pasti ku kenalkan pada mereka!" Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobil Audynya tepat di depan Lotte World dan menatap Krystal tajam.

"Kau terus bilang seperti itu! Belum cukupkah kesabaranku selama ini CHO KYUHYUN!" jerit Krystal frustasi seraya keluar dari mobil Audy Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Namja tampan yang menatap kepergiannya jengah.

"Haaahh...dasar yeoja! Merepotkan!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu Audynya dan menutupnya kasar mengejar Krystal ke dalam Lotte World.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ice creamnya?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap lekat Namja menggemaskan dihadapannya ini. Sungmin menghentikan acara makan ice creamnya dan menatap Siwon polos.

"Enak...enak sekali!" Sungmin tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang menambah kadar keimutan sosok cantik ini, dan mau tak mau Namja tampan itu pun ikut tersenyum hangat melihat senyuman menggemaskan Namja cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Setelah ini kita keliling lagi ya Hyung" lanjut Sungmin gembira yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Ish...kemana kau Krys?" geram Kyuhyun kala ia tak menemukan sosok itu disekitar Lotte World ini, padahal yeoja itu memasuki area ini! Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun berniat melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya kembali ke Audy mewahnya, akan tetapi langkahnya seketika terhenti kala kedua obsidian tajamnya menangkap siluet dua Namja yang ia kenal.

"Siwon? Sungmin" kedua telapak tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal erat dan tanpa ba bi bu Kyuhyun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke arah dua Namja yang sedang asyik bercanda ria itu.

Grep! Tangannya dengan erat mencengkram lengan mungil Sungmin, sehingga membuat langkahnya seketika terhenti. Foxy-eyesnya membulat terkejut disaat ia melihat siapa orang yang telah mencengkram erat lengannya, tak berbeda jauh dengan Sungmin. Namja tampan bernama Siwon itu pun menatap Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kyu" ucap Siwon ragu yang dibalas angin lalu oleh Namja tampan itu, kedua manik obsidian tajamnya masih setia menatap Namja cantik yang saat ini dicengkramnya erat itu.

"Bersenang-senang,eoh!" geram Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan tundukan takut Sungmin. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik Namja cantik itu yang membuat Siwon terkejut bukan main dan mengejar langkah Namja tampan itu.

"Stop! Apa yang kau laukan,Kyu?" Siwon menatap tajam kedua manik obsidian yang juga tengah menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Jelas itu urusanku! Karena kau membawa Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menggeram marah mendengar perkataan Namja tampan yang dulu sebagai sahabatnya ini.

"Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin,eoh!" Siwon menatap Sungmin lembut yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis Namja cantik itu, membuat Siwon membulatkan tekatnya.

"Aku kekasihnya, waeyo?" ucapan tegas Siwon membuat Sungmin membulatkan foxy-eyesnya tidak percaya, sedangkan Kyuhyun malah menampilkan smirk tajamnya.

"Sayangnya kau masih kalah telak denganku Choi Siwon!" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon mengerutkan tanda bingung yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan smirk tajamnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sungmin! Dia...istriku!" Sungmin dan Siwon seketika membulatkan kedua maniknya kaget. Siwon merasa tubuhnya seperti di jatuhi besi berton-ton beratnya, sedangkan Sungmin merasa ia sedang berada dalam alam mimpi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengakui dirinya sebagai istrinya? Sungguh diluar logika peminkirannya.

"Kau masih belum percaya? Perlu bukti,eoh!" suara dingin Kyuhyun sukses mengembalikan kesadaran awal mereka dan alangkah terkejutnya tiba-tiba Namja tampan itu mencium Sungmin, membuat Siwon makin mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Mmmpphh" ingin rasanya Sungmin memberontak dari ciuman kasar itu, tapi apa daya tubuh mungilnya sukses direngkuh erat oleh tubuh kekar nan jangkung Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan menyakitkan itu ke segala arah, pikirannya pun menerawang jauh.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"_

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Author aneh kambek! Membawa chap baru! Semoga chap ini menyenagkan Reader sekalian ya!

Yang sudah Review...saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH! Dan yang belum REVIEW saya doakan REVIEW! Hehe :)

Untuk para SIDER'S! TERIMA KASIH TELAH BERKUNJUNG! Dan saya berharap kalian mau Rippyuu! Hiks...*nangis dipojokan kamar KyuMin*

Baiklah...sekilas bacotan saya! Dan untuk yg bertanya FF NIE MPREG GAK!

JAWABANNYA *IYAA*

INI FF MPREG...MPREG...MPREG!

UNTUK BANG KYUHYUN! KALIAN TENANG AJA AUTHOR BAKALAN SIKSA DIA*HA HA HA (tawa nista)* TAPI ITU MASIH! DALAM PROSES YA! UNTUK SAAT INI...KITA FOCUS KE SUNGMIN...SIWON DAN CAST LAIN! OK! :)

TERAKHIR!

RIPPYUUU...RIPPYUUU...RIPPYUUU...

MUACH SARANGHAE


	7. Chapter 7

Why You Hurt Me

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan Audi putih R8nya dengan kecepatan penuh, menghiraukan umpatan para penegmudi lainnya. Namja cantik disebelahnya memegang sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuh mungilnya dengan erat, sesekali foxy-eyesnya menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

Ckiiiiitttt! Suara ban yang bergesekan dengan halaman rumah mansion mewah itu sangat memekakan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyeret paksa Namja cantik itu.

.

.

Brugh! Akh! Pekik Sungmin kala tubuh mungilnya terjerembab diatas marmer dingin, obsidian sang Namja tampan menatap tajam penuh ancaman ke arah Namja cantik dibawahnya ini.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Namja yang bersamamu di Lotte tadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan dinginnya tanpa menatap Namja cantik itu.

"Kyu...ak_"

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi Lee Sungmin" desis Kyuhyun tajam yang dibalas dengan tundukan takut Sungmin, ingin rasanya Namja cantik ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya, akan tetapi tiba-tiba lidahnya terasa kelu.

Namja tampan yang melihat kebisuan Namja cantik dibawahnya ini makin menggeram marah dan dengan cepat ia mencengkram lengan mungil itu, diseretnya paksa menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Brak! Byuur! Kyuhyun menyudutkan Namja cantik itu seraya mengguyur tubuh mungilnya dengan air dingin, membuat Sungmin menggigil kedinginan.

"K-kyu_"

"APA KAU TULI, HAH! APA HUBUNGANMU DENGAN SIWON!" bentak Kyuhyun murka.

"Dia hanya ku anggap sebagai Hyungku sendiri Kyu...tidak lebih!" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin intens, ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil yang sekarang sedang meringkuk kedinginan.

"Sebagai Hyung, eoh!" geram Kyuhyun pelan, serta kedua obsidian tajamnya tidak lepas dari wajah cantik Sungmin, Sungmin yang merasa tidak tahan dengan penindasan ini berusaha menatap kedua manik tajam itu, membuat hidung mungilnya menyentuh hidung mancung Kyuhyun. Karena pada dasarnya jarak diantara mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Kau mengatakan hanya sebagai, Hyung! Lalu kenapa Namja itu mengatakan kalau ia kekasihmu,hm!"

"Karena Siwon Hyung ingin melindungiku" ucapan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun makin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, dengan segera ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Manisnya...tapi sekarang kita lihat! Apa ia bisa melindungimu, Lee Sungmin!" remeh Kyuhyun seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu kamar mandi dan melambung-lambungkan kunci pintu itu, membuat foxy-eyes Sungmin membulat khawatir.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Namja tampan itu makin melebarkan smirknya kala melihat sang Namja cantik bertanya kalut padanya.

"Kyu!" sentak Sungmin seraya melangkah cepat kearah pintu itu dan tanpa diduga Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar lalu menguncinya, membuat Sungmin terkejut bukan main.

"Minta tolonglah pada malaikatmu itu! Cih! Dasar Namja murahan!" teriak Kyuhyun dari sebrang pintu yang seketika menyentak Namja cantik dari acara terkejutnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya dengan kalut menggedor dan memutar-mutar kenop pintu itu dengan kasar.

Ddok...ddok...ddok...

"Kyuuu...buka pintunya! Kyu...aku mohon! Disini sangat dingin Kyu...!"

Ceklek...ceklek...ceklek...

"Kyu...hiks! kyu...aku mohon! Hentikan ini semua Kyu...hiks! buka pintunya Kyu! Kyu...!"

Sungmin memerosotkan tubuh mungilnya dengan pelan diatas marmer dingin itu, ia menekuk lututnya ke dada dan memeluknya erat. Sungguh saat ini tubuh mungilnya bergetar kedinginan, ia tak habis pikir! Kenapa Namja tampan itu selalu ingin menyiksanya? Apakah dosa yang ia perbuat selama hidupnya ini terlalu besar? Hingga Tuhan menghukumnya seperti ini!.

"Hiks...Kyu? kapan kau sadar dan memperlakukanku layaknya seorang istri Kyu...hiks! kalau kau terus begini...aku takut akan membencimu!" Sungmin makin menelungkupkan wajah cantiknya di atas lutunya, kala rasa pening dan mual tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan gusar menuju restorant milik keluarganya itu, kedua manik kelamnya tak sengaja menangkap siluet Namja tampan yang ia ketahui bernama Kai. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Namja tampan itu berdiri saat ini.

"Kai" Kai yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang cukup familiar ditelinganya, dengan segera ia hadapkan wajahnya dan seketika menunduk sopan kala mengetahui atasannya yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Ye, tuan"

"Apa kau tahu tempat tinggal Sungmin di Seoul?" tanya Siwon to the point yang membuat Kai mengeryit tak suka.

"Mohon maaf tuan muda, tapi saya tidak tahu tempat tinggal Sungmin Hyung di Seoul" ucapan sopan Kai membuat Siwon mengeryit tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan? Bukannya kau dekat dengan Sungmin?"

"Ye benar saya dekat dengannya, tapi sungguh saya tidak tahu tempat tinggal Sungmin Hyung di kota Seoul ini?" Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya lelah kala ia mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak mengenakan hatinya ini.

"Baiklah, terima kasih!"

"Ye sama-sama tuan, saya permisi" gumam Kai seraya membungkuk sopan lalu meninggalkan Namja tampan itu sendiri meresapi perasaan kalutnya.

"Arrgghhh...perasaanku kalut, tapi aku tak tahu tempatmu saat ini Lee Sungmin!" Siwon mengacak surai hitamnya kasar, ia memejamkan kedua manik kelamnya mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya walau perasaannya saat ini campur aduk. Tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan kala ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Semoga kali ini aku mendapatkan info tentang tempat tinggal Sungmin!" harap Siwon seraya melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya cepat keluar dari restorant milik keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung..." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seketika menolehkan kepalanya secara bersamaan kala ia mendengar gumaman lemah Kai.

"Ne" ucap Baekhyun seraya menepuk pundak Kai pelan, Kai membuka kedua maniknya seraya menoleh Baekhyun sayu.

"Apa yang akan Hyung lakukan, jika Hyung patah hati?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap tak mengerti, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menatap Kai kembali.

"Apa maksudmu Kai?"

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku, Hyung!" Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum menatap Kai dengan serius dan mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Hyung tidak ingin patah hati Kai, kalau Hyung mencintai seseorang...Hyung akan terus mengejar orang yang Hyung cintai dengan cara apapun...tapi ingat cara itu tidak boleh menyakitinya dan jika...kalau memang dia bukan jodoh Hyung! Dengan berat hati Hyung akan melepaskannya dan untuk menghilangkan rasa patah hati itu..."

Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak ocehannya dan menatap kedua manik Kai dengan tajam serta memegang erat kedua bahu itu guna menyakinkan Namja tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Hyung akan pergi jauh dari hidupnya"

Deg

Tubuh Namja tampan itu seketika menegang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya ini, apa itu yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Pergi jauh-jauh dari sini dan meninggalkan Namja cantik yang sangat ia cintai, tapi baru kemarin rasanya ia bertemu dan mempunyai perasaan ini. Ia masih belum sanggup meninggalkan Namja cantik itu, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin meninggalkan ini semua...tapi perasaannya masih ingin terus melihat, canda tawanya, aegyonya, keramahannya, kemarahannya, keberaniannya dan kelembutan serta kehangatannya.

"Aku keluar" ucap Kai singkat seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restorant mewah tempatnya bekerja itu.

"Aish! Sebenarnya...kenapa bocah itu?" Baekhyun mengacak surai ikalnya kasar, Chanyeol yang melihat kefrustasian sahabatnya hanya mengusap bahunya pelan.

"Apa benar Kai sedang jatuh cinta?" celetuk Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun seketika memiringkan wajah manisnya seraya mengelus dagunya heran.

"Mungkin"

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong

Namja tampan bernama Siwon itu dengan sabar memencet tombol bel mansion mewah yang ia ketahui sebagai tempat tinggal keluarga Cho, jemari panjang Namja tampan itu terus bergerak di atas tombol bel sebelum kegiatannya terintrupsi oleh sosok yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusiannya saat ini.

"Anyeong..." Siwon tersenyum ramah seraya menundukkan kepalanya sopan memberi hormat, sedangkan yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Heechul itu memandang Siwon tak percaya.

"Choi Siwon kan" sang Namja tampan tersenyum hangat kala ibu dari teman dekatnya sewaktu dulu ia kecil sampai ia pergi ke Eropa ternyata masih mengingatnya.

"Eomma masih mengingatku...?"

"Kyaaa...! Choi Siwon...Eomma merindukanmu!" Heechul memeluk erat tubuh kekar dihadapannya ini yang dibalas dengan tepukan hangat di punggung sempitnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi...si evil itu sudah menikah, Eomma?" tanya Siwon pura-pura terkejut seraya menaruh cangkir coffenya kembali ke meja marmer cantik itu.

"Ne kau kalah...Siwonnie! hahaha" tawa Heechul riang kala melihat raut kesal Namja tampan didepannya ini.

"Ya...lihat saja! Aku akan segera menyusul si evil itu dan...berhenti memanggilku Siwonnie! Aku sudah dewasa, Eomma!"

"Ne...ne...kau seperti Kyuhyun saja! Yang tak mau lagi dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya!"

.

.

Beberapa menit, kedua insan di ruang tamu mewah itu hanya terdiam setelah perkataan Heechul, dengan segera Siwon kembali membuka bibirnya kala ia teringat akan tujuan awalnya ia datang kemari.

"Lalu si evil bersama pasangannya...sekarang tinggal dimana, Eomma?" tanya Siwon penuh harap.

"Kau mau mengunjunginya ya?"

"Tentu saja Eomma...ya walaupun ia evil, tapi kan ia sahabat dekatku, Eomma! Dan setelah aku pulang dari Eropa...aku sama sekali belum melihatnya!" Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan segera mencatatkan alamat Mansion mewah Kyuhyun lalu diserahkannya kepada Namja tampan yang sekarang tengah mengembangkan senyum senangnya.

"Gomawo Eomma...kalau begitu Siwon, pamit ne! Anyeong" ucap Siwon ramah seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu utama Mansion mewah itu.

"Ne..hati-hati" balas Heechul seraya melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Ckiittt! Bugh! Siwon keluar dari mobil Audi R8 hitamnya dengan tidak sabaran kala ia tengah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang tinggi Mansion mewah itu, kedua manik kelamnya menangkap siluet 4 Namja kekar yang ia yakini sebagai Security dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan, sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat siang tuan" ucap keempat Namja kekar itu serentak sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Siang"

"Ada perlu apa anda kemari?" tanya imidasi dari salah satu Namja kekar itu, Siwon yang melihat hal itu, langsung menatap kedua manik tajam keempat Namja kekar itu dengan tajam dan tegas.

"Aku ingin bertemu Cho Kyuhyun...aku sahabatnya!"

"Maaf...tuan Cho Kyuhyun sedang keluar, bagaimana kalau anda kemari lagi nanti!" ucapan sopan Namja kekar itu membuat amarah Siwon tiba-tiba tersulut. Akan tetapi ia mencoba sabar menghadapi keempat Namja kekar itu.

"Aku sahabatnya! Lagi pula aku sudah membuat janji dengannya tadi!" ucap Namja tampan itu disertai penekanan disetiap perkataannya yang mau tak mau membuat keempat Namja kekar tadi menunduk hormat dan membuka gerbang tinggi itu mempersilahkan sang Namja tampan untuk masuk.

Siwon langsung masuk kembali kedalam Audi hitamnya dan mengemudikannya masuk ke dalam Mansion mewah itu.

.

.

.

"Sungmin...Lee Sungmin!" teriak Siwon kalut disaat ia telah berhasil melalui kepala maid yang tadi sempat mengintrogasinya, kini Namja tampan itu tengah berada di ruang tengah Mansion mewah itu dan mengelilinginya sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Namja cantik yang meresahkan hatinya karena insiden di Lotte World beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tuan...mohon tenang! Sebenarnya siapa anda?" tanya kepala maid Mansion mewah Kyuhyun seraya menatap Namja tampan itu dengan tegas.

"Tentangku itu tidak penting! Sekarang beritahu aku dimana tuanmu itu menyembunyikan Lee Sungmin?" geram Siwon tertahan, serta menatap balik sepasang manik itu dengan tajam.

"Maaf tuan...tapi anda tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini! Anda bisa dijeb_"

"Aku juga bisa menjebloskanmu ke penjara karena tuduhan kekerasan" balas Siwon dingin yang seketika membuat kepala maid itu bungkam dan dengan segera memberitahukan dimana Namja cantik itu sekarang berada.

.

.

Ddokk...ddookk...ddookk...

"Lee Sungmin...kau baik-baik saja kan?".

...

Tidak ada jawaban, seketika jantung Namja tampan itu berdetak tak karuan, sekali lagi ia mencoba berbicara dengan Namja cantik yang berada di dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Lee Sungmin...ini aku Choi Siwon...! kau baik-baik saja kan didalam sana?"

...

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, dan itu membuat Siwon menggeram panik dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia langsung mendobrak pintu bercat putih itu.

Brak!

"Sungmin..." gumamnya terkejut kala kedua manik kelamnya melihat tubuh mungil yang sedang meringkuk itu, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dengan cepat dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tubuh mungil itu dan menggoyangkan pelan.

"Sung...min" gagap Siwon kala ia melihat wajah pucat dan suhu terlampau dingin dari tubuh mungil Namja cantik itu, sang Namja tampan langsung mengangkat bridal dan merebahkan secara pelan tubuh lemah itu ke kasur empuk dan diselimutinya.

Dengan cekatan sang Namja tampan mengambil peralatan kompres dan dikompreskannya ke dahi mulus Namja cantik itu, dengan sopan kepala maid masuk kedalam kamar mewah itu dan membungkuk sopan kepada Siwon.

"Tolong buatkan...susu hangat beserta bubur!"

"Ne" gumam kepala maid singkat seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mewah itu sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena perkataan sahabat tuannya ini.

"Gomawo"

"Ne cheonma" senyum kepala maid ramah dan menutup pelan pintu itu.

.

.

Siwon mengusap wajah pucat dihadapannya penuh sayang setelah mengganti pakaian basah Namja mungil ini. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan erat seraya menggosoknya pelan menyalurkan suhu hangat tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau diperlakukan seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun, hm? Dosa apa yang telah kau perbuat?"

Ceklek! Kedua manik kelamnya melirik sebentar siluet kepala maid yang sedang membawa apa yang ia perintahkan barusan dan menaruhnya di atas meja nakas itu, lalu sang kepala maid segera melesatkan dirinya keluar dari kamar itu setelah mendapat ucapan terima kasih kedua kalinya dari sahabat tuannya ini.

"Ku mohon bangunlah...jangan membuatku khawatir Lee Sungmin" mohon Siwon sedih seraya mengusap pipi mulus bak porselen itu penuh kasih. Sepertinya permohonan Siwon terkabul, buktinya sekarang kedua kelopak manik foxy indah itu mengerjab-ngerjab pelan, menetralkan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya sebelum foxy-eyes itu membulat sempurna kala meliaht Namja tampan yang berada disampingnya ini.

"Hyung" kikuk Sungmin bingung yang dibalasi senyum lega dari Namja tampan itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini...bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini,Hyung?" berondong Sungmin kalut yang membuat Namja tampan dihadapannya menutup bibir plum Namja cantik itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ssssttt...acara tanya jawabnya nanti dulu! Sekarang kau makan bubur ini, aaaa..." ucap Siwon lembut seraya mengarahkan sendok penuh dengan bubur itu ke bibir plum Namja cantik.

"Hyung aku bisa sendiri"

"Tak ada penolakan Lee Sungmin...aaaa" tegas Siwon sekali lagi yang membuat Sungmin membuka bibirnya dan menerima suapan Siwon.

"Setelah ini minum obatmu lalu istirahat ne" ucap Siwon perhatian yang dibalasi anggukan lemah Namja cantik itu. Siwon yang gemas melihat kelakuan Namja cantik didepannya ini langsung mengacak surai lembut Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Kyeopta"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang aneh Audi hitam di depan halaman Mansionnya ini, dengan cepat ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki Mansion mewahnya dan disambut dengan ramah oleh kepala maid Mansion mewahnya.

"Siapa yang bertamu?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point yang membuat kepala maid mengerut bingung.

"Bukannya sahabat anda sendiri tuan" jawab maid itu sopan, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa mewah itu dan segera merebahkan tubuh lelahnya disana.

"Sahabat" gumam Kyuhyun ragu, bukannya tadi ia bersama mereka! Rasanya tidak logis kalau mereka mendahuluinya kesini, karena pada pasalnya mereka hari ini tidak ada niat berkunjung ke Mansionnya. Lagipula itu Audi R8 sama sepertinya dan setahunya ketiga sahabatnya tidak mempunyai mobil mewah itu, lalu ini sahabatnya yang mana?.

Kyuhyun memijat pelan dahinya seraya memejamkan obsidian-eyesnya erat sebelum ia teringat sesuatu dan, Gubrak! Dengan segera ia tegakkan kembali tubuh jakungnya seraya mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku jarinya bewarna putih "Choi Siwon" geramnya tertahan.

Dengan segera ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya mencari sosok itu dan tanpa menghitung menit ia sudah melihat obyek yang dicarinya dengan santainya menuruni satu persatu anak tangga itu dengan tatapan dinginnya berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Namja tampan itu.

"Hebat...aku salut padamu Choi! Ternyata kau benar-benar malaikat pelindungnya,eoh" remeh Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan smir tajamnya yang membuat Namja tampan dihadapannya menegpalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"Kenapa kau menyiksanya Cho?" geram Siwon murka, namun sama sekali tidak membuat Namja tampan dihadapannya ini goyah. Malah Kyuhyun makin melebarkan smirknya.

"Apa urusanmu? Dia sudah sepenuhnya milikku...jadi terserahku mau berbuat apa pada dirinya!" ucapan santai Kyuhyun makin meletupkan amarah Siwon.

"Brengsek!" Bugh! Siwon memukul keras rahang Kyuhyun hingga Namja tampan itu mundur beberapa langkah dan mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Cih! Kau masih mencintainya,eoh!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya meludahkan darahnya ke marmer dingin itu dan menatap Siwon berang.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Dan kau malah melukainya! Apa maksdumu Cho!" bentak Siwon seraya mengatur deru nafasnya yang tersenggal karena menahan amarah hebatnya.

"Aku akan menghancurkannya! Karena dia telah merusak hidupku!"

"Kurang ajar kau Cho! Mati kau! Kalau kau sampai menghancurkannya!" geram Siwon sambil mencengkram kerah Kyuhyun kuat lalu didorongnya tubuh kekar itu dengan keras.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa jadi diamlah!"

"Aku tahu...pernikahan ini bukan kemauanmu kan! Kau dijodohkan dengan Sungmin...! aku tahu semua itu Cho...dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghancurkannya...karena aku akan membawanya pergi bersamaku, camkan itu!" tegas Siwon tajam seraya membalikkan tubuh kekarnya guna meninggalkan Mansion mewah itu, sebelum langkahnya terhenti sejanak dan berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun berdiri saat ini.

"Ingat! Sekali lagi kau membuatnya menangis...jangan pernah menyesal jika Sungmin akan benar-benar pergi bersamaku, meninggalkanmu dan negara ini!" ucap terakhir Namja tampan itu sebelum menghilangkan sosoknya dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Deg

Kyuhyun makin mengepalkan tangannya kala jantungnya berdegup nyeri disaat mendengar kalimat terakhir Siwon, ia langsung menepis pikiran-pikaran yang melayang-layang di otak evilnya, jika ia _tidak bisa melepaskan Namja mungil itu bersama Siwon...ia tak rela! Sungguh! _

"ARRRGGGHH...Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku rela bila Namja keparat itu dibawa Siwon...karena pada dasarnya aku membencinya! Ya! Sangat membencinya!"

.

.

Brak! "Lee Sung_" teriakannya terpotong begitu saja kala kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menangkap siluet mungil di balik selimut tebal itu, dengan ragu dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ranjang Namja mungil itu dan menyibak selimutnya secara pelan menampakkan wajah cantik polosnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke arah wajah cantik Namja mungil yang sudah terlelap polos itu, tanpa sadara tangan dinginnya mengusap dahi, kelopak mata, hidung mungil, dan bibir indah Namja cantik itu _"manis"_ gumamnya tanpa sadar. Sebersit perasaan bersalah kala kedua manik obsidian tajamnya melihat bibir pucat Sungmin.

Dengan lembut ia usap bibir pucat itu seraya memandangnya teduh. Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan mengusapnya dan makin mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke arah wajah cantik Sungmin hingga tanpa sadar jaraknya sekarang hanya beberapa centi saja. Bahkan Namja tampan itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa kulit wajahnya beserta aroma vanilla bercampur strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh mungil sosok cantik itu.

Kedua obsidian tajamnya beralih pada bibir pucat itu dan tepat pada detik ke 1 bibir tebal Kyuhyun sukses mendarat indah diatas bibir plum pucat milik Sungmin.

Deg

Tepat pada detik ke 3, jantung Kyuhyun berdetak diatas normal dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Namja cantik itu, dan tepat pada detik ke 7. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

Namja tampan itu memerosotkan tubuh tinggi nan kekarnya di pintu kamar Sungmin seraya mengacak surai ikal kecoklatannya kasar.

"Arrgghhh...ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak diatas batas normal? Dan...Aish! kenapa tadi aku menciumnya? Yak! Cho Kyuhyun pabbo!" Kyuhyun menggeram kalut sebelum gadget hitam disakunya bergetar, dan mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

_**Oppa! Aku merindukanmu! ^-^**_

_**Bisakah kau kemari? ;)**_

_**Nae changgi :***_

"Aish! Tak taukah kalau aku sedang kacau! Dasar yeoja!" umpat Kyuhyun seraya mengetikkan sesuatu di layar touchscreenya.

_**Mianhe Krys :(**_

_**Oppa sedang sibuk!**_

_**Send to :**_

_**Nae changgi :***_

Setelah pesan itu terkirim Kyuhyun langsung memoffkan gadgetnya, mengeluarkan baterainya dan melemparnya asal.

.

.

.

Sosok Namja tampan sedang mendudukkan dirinya seorang diri di bangku taman itu, kedua maniknya menerawang jauh! Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Hhhh" desahnya berat untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"_Hyung akan pergi jauh dari hidupnya"_ dan perkataan itu terus terniang di otaknya, dan membuat dirinya makin terpuruk. Kedua maniknya terpejam erat merasakan udara sore ini yang semakin dingin karena sebentar lagi musim salju tiba.

Setelah beberapa menit terpejam, akhirnya kedua manik itu menatap yakin obyek didepannya dan kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung tajam.

"Ya...aku tidak boleh menyerah! Mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha membuatnya mencintaiku...dengan cara apapun!" ucapnya telak, tak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun, membuat Namja manis di belakang pohon rindang itu menatapnya tak percaya, seraya membungkam mulutnya takut.

"Ini berbahaya...!" gumam sosok di belakang pohon itu pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Saya...kambek!

Spertinya cerita ini akan menjadi chap yg pnjang!

Dan ku harap Reader tercinta masih mau mengikutinya! *Puppy eyes mode on*

Banyak skli yg meminta Bang Kyu...sgera disiksa!

Sbenarnya sya juga bgitu...ingin cepat2 nyiksa Kyu...tpi mau bgaimna lgi! Klo jlan critanya masih bgini...! Tntang Kai dan Siwon!

Sya msih ingin mnuntaskan msalah Kai...nah! stelah itu mari kita siksa Kyu...ha ha ha*tawa nista* *dceburin ke sungai Han ma SparKyu*

Dan Siwon...adalah bhan utama untuk nyiksa Kyu!

Nah...itu bcoran dri saya!

Untuk Reader yang sdah mau RIPPYU! Sya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YG SEBESAR-BESARNYA ya!

Untuk SIDER'S...TERIMA KASIH TELAH BERKUNJUNG DAN MEMBACA FF ABAL INI! DAN KUHARAP KALIAN MAU RIPPYU! HIKS...*nangis dibwah kasur KyuMin*

Oh ya! Chap ini sudah pnjang belum?

Sudah dlu bacotan sya!

TERAKHIR!

RIPPPYUUU...RIPPPYUUU...RIIIPPPYYUUUU...

MUACH SARANGHAE


	8. Chapter 8

Why You Hurt Me

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

Brugh! Namja tampan bernama Kai membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur empuk itu, perlahan kedua maniknya mulai terpejam sebelum suara yang familiar ditelinganya mengalun imidasi.

"Kai! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?" Kai menggulingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Aku lelah Hyung, biarkan aku istirahat"

"Dan membiarkanmu melakukan hal bodoh!" dan ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Kai menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan intens.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa maksudmu di taman tadi?"

Deg! Seketika kedua manik Namja tampan itu membulat terkejut, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup dibatas normal dan keringat dingin pun mulai keluar dari dahi putihnya.

"Kau mendengarnya semua, Hyung?" tanya Kai lamat, berharap Namja tampan didepannya ini tidak sepenuhnya mendengar apa yang ia gumamkan di taman sore tadi?.

"Iya, aku mendengar semuanya dan siapa orang yang kau maksud itu?" sirnahlah sudah harapannya kala mendengar pengakuan dari sahabatnya ini.

"Lama-lama kau akan tahu sendiri, Hyung!" Chanyeol menggeram marah kala melihat Kai yang mulai berani bermain kucing-kucingan dengannya.

"Kai, tidak seharusnya kau sembunyikan ini semua! Coba_"

"Keluarlah Hyung, biarkan aku istirahat!" potong Kai dingin yang membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah pergi dari kamar Namja tampan itu. Tepat di pintu kamar Kai, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbicara tanpa membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke Namja tampan itu.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang kau mau, tapi ingat! Jangan sekali-kali kau melakukan hal yang merugikan dirimu sendiri dan orang lain, apalagi sampai menyakiti apa yang kau mau itu! Kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya!" setelah mengatakan semua uneg-unegnya Chanyeol dengan segera menutup pintu kamar itu, meninggalkan sosok Namja tampan yang sekarang tengah memikirkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu Hyung! Terima kasih atas sarannya, tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya demi mendapatkannya!" tekad Kai bulat sambil menggenggam erat selembar photo dan ditempelkan pada dadanya.

"Sungmin Hyung" gumam Kai parau seraya mendekap lebih erat lagi selembar photo yang ternyata itu adalah photo Namja cantik yang dicintainya ini.

.

.

.

Sosok Namja tampan tinggi nan kekar sedang membolak-balikkan lembar demi lembar photo dalam album photo itu, kedua manik kelamnya menatap teduh dua sosok Namja balita yang tengah bermain air di taman indah itu.

"Kyu!" gumamnya pelan, tangan kekarnya mengusap sosok yang ia gumamkan barusan dengan miris.

"Kita berteman sejak kecil dan berjanji bahwa persahabatan ini tak akan rusak hingga kita menjadi sosok kakek-kakek!" ucapnya sendu, tangannya masih sibuk mengusap photo itu, begitupula dengan kedua manik kelamnya yang masih kekeuh menatap teduh sosok didalam photo usang itu.

"Tapi, kenapa semuanya hancur dengan begitu cepatnya? Kenapa kau merusak janji persahabatan kita Kyu!"

"Kenapa kau menyakitinya? Bukankah kau orang pertama yang tahu, jika aku mencintainya! Tapi kenapa semuanya berubah jadi begini?" suara Namja tampan itu berubah menjadi dingin kala mengingat apa yang tengah dilakukan sosok dalam photo itu saat ini?.

"Jikalau memang kau ditakdirkan dengannya, mungkin dengan berat hati aku akan melepaskannya untukmu dan kita tetap menjadi sahabat!" senyum miris mengembang di sudut bibir tipis itu disaat ia melontarkan kalimatnya sambil memejamkan kedua manik kelamnya.

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu, kau memang telah bersamanya! Akan tetapi kau telah menyiksanya! Menyiksa sosok yang SANGAT KUCINTAI DIDUNIA INI!"

Brak! Siwon Namja tampan itu melempar album usangnya dengan keras pada dinding kamar mewahnya, kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat sedang kedua manik kelamnya menatap nyalang tepat pada album usang itu.

"Dan kelakuan bodohmu itu membuat persahabatan kita hancur dalam sekejap! Dan kau juga telah menyakitiku Cho Kyuhyun, kau sungguh manusia biadab!"

Prank! Sekali lagi, tangan kekar itu mengahancurkan apa yang tengah dipandangnya saat ini? Dan korbannya adalah kaca rias indahnya, membuat darah mengalir dari sela-sela jemari panjang itu yang pastinya akan terasa sangat perih, tapi hal itu tak dihiraukannya! Perih ditangannya tak sebanding dengan perih dihatinya. Kala mengingat keadaan Namja cantik pujaannya disebrang sana.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus membawanya pergi dari sini! Dan memulai semuanya dari awal!" tekad Siwon bulat sambil mengembangkan senyum menawannya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah siap menyambut siapa saja yang tengah membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang akan bersiap memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Begitupula dengan sosok cantik yang kini tengah mengerjabkan kedua manik foxy indahnya guna menetlalir cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya ini.

Sungmin sosok cantik nan manis itu, tengah berusaha mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya seraya menyangga kepala cantiknya dengan tangan kirinya kala denyut nyeri menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba tangan mungil kanannya membekap bibir mungilnya disaat rasa mual kembali menghampiri.

"Hmmppfftt...hoekmmpfftt" Namja cantik segera melarikan dirinya ke kamar mandi guna memuntahkan semua yang mengganjal perutnya.

"Hoek...hoek...ugh" Sungmin melenguh sakit kala rasa pening kembali menghampirinya, ia masih tetap berusaha mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya walau yang keluar hanya sebuah cairan bening.

Brugh! Tubuh mungil Sungmin merosot begitu saja di lantai marmer dingin kamar mandi itu, pelipis dan dahi mulus Namja cantik itu mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumam sosok cantik itu pelan sebelum kepalanya mengangguk paham.

"Mungkin aku sedang hangover karena masuk angin" Sungmin mencoba menegakkan kembali tubuh mungilnya dan memulai aktivitasnya walau ia sedang tak enak badan.

.

.

.

"Anyeong dongsaedeul..." ucap Sungmin ramah kala ia menemukan dua sosok Namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

Dua sosok Namja yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing itu seketika menanggalkan semua kegiatannya dan serempak menoleh ke asal suara lembut yang familiar bagi mereka. Senyum manis pun terkembang di wajah indah dua sosok Namja itu dan mereka langsung menerjang tubuh mungil Namja cantik itu.

"Hyung...bogoshieopoyeo"

"Ck...kapan kalian tak merindukanku,eoh! Setiap kalian bertemu denganku...hanya itu yang kalian lontarkan" Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah konyol dongsaengnya ini.

"Habisnya wajah manis Hyung, ngangenin" gombal Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan jitakan gratis dari sosok Namja manis satunya yaitu Baekhyun.

"Gombal aja pekerjaanmu"

"Biarin...yang gombal aku! Kenapa Hyung yang sewot?"

"Kau..."

Dan Namja cantik itu hanya menjadi penonoton setia perdebatan konyol didepannya ini, seketika Sungmin teringat akan satu sosok yang tidak ikut menyambutnya.

"Dimana Kai?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan acara perdebatannya kala telinganya mendengar suara lembut Hyungnya ini.

"Sepertinya diruang pegawai"

"Kenapa begitu, apa dia sakit?" tanya Sungmin heran, tak biasanya Namja tampan itu nongkrong di ruang pegawai bila ia tidak lelah maupun sakit.

"Mungkin menyendiri dan melamun" celetuk Chanyeol malas seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sungmin yang menatapnya cengo.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

"Entahlah Hyung, aku tidak tahu! Tapi yang dibilang Chanyeol barusan benar"

"Tentang Kai yang sekarang suka menyendiri dan melamun?" Baekhyun seketika menganggukkan kepalanya antusias dan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Sudah ya Hyung, aku mau melayani pelanggan yang disana itu" ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki Sungmin. Kedua manik foxy indah Sungmin memandang punggung Baekhyun seraya menerawang perkataan mereka barusan.

"_Ada apa dengan Kai?"_ pikir Namja cantik itu dalam hati. Kedua kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju ke tempat yang dibicarakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun barusan, mencoba memastikan keadaan Kai.

.

.

Sungmin mengembuskan nafasnya perlahan kala foxy-eyesnya menatap pintu khusus untuk para pegawai restorant ini. Tangan mungilnya dengan ragu mulai menyentuh kenop pintu itu sebelum seseorang membukanya dari dalam dan keluarlah sosok tampan yang ia khawatirkan barusan.

Sosok tampan itu membulatkan kedua maniknya terkejut kala sosok cantik yang ia pikirkan barusan tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di depan matanya yang sedang memandangnya bingung.

"Hyung..." gumam Namja tampan itu pelan yang dibalasi dengan kerjaban imut sosok cantik dihadapannya.

"Kau sakit Kai?"

"Huh" gumam Kai bingung, apa maksud Namja cantik didepannya ini?.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Kai langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, seketika Kai mengembangkan senyum manisnya kala Hyung cantiknya ini ternyata masih bersikap baik dengannya setelah kejadian malam itu dihalte bus.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung...hanya saja hari ini badanku mudah letih"

"Benar begitu? karena kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol! Kau sekarang suka melamun dan menyendiri...kau ada masalah Kai?" Kai menyentil dahi mulus Sungmin membuat Namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibir plumnya seraya mengusap-usap dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung! Dan bagaimana kalau kita sekarang melanjutkan pekerjaan kita? Kau tak mau gajimu dipotong kan" ucap Kai santai seraya mengerlingkan maniknya nakal, membuat Sungmin menepuk pundak itu pelan dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau ini...baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo!" ucap Sungmin ceria sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lokernya guna mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kerja yang sudah ditentukan restorant ini.

Kai menatap kepergian Namja cantik itu dengan sendu seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya guna menyakinkan hatinya yang sempat luluh dengan senyuman manis Sungmin yang baru saja Namja cantik itu keluarkan untuk dirinya.

"_Kau harus kuat Kai...kalau kau ingin mendapatkannya! Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!"_ gumamnya tegas menyakinkan hatinya seraya mengembangkan smirk tajamnya yang selama ini tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

.

.

.

"Eomma...bagaimana kalau jamuan makan malam yang akan kita adakan nanti malam dibatalkan saja" Jaejoong langsung menolehkan wajah cantiknya menghadap sang putra semata wayangnya seraya menatapnya intens.

"Kenapa begitu...?"

"Karena nanti malam...aku tidak bisa hadir Eomma"

"Yak~~~! Kenapa kau tidak bisa hadir tuan muda Choi Siwon? Apa kau tidak merindukan sahabat semasa kecilmu,eoh?" ucapan sang Eomma seketika membuat paras Namja tampan itu mengkeruh, sedangkan Jaejoong menatap anaknya tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah Eomma, jangan membahasnya"

"Kau kenapa, hm? Ada masalah?" pertanyaan lembut sang Eomma mau tak mau membuat Siwon tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus tangan mungil sang Eomma dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak ada Eomma...hanya saja hari ini, mungkin aku akan sibuk mengurusi meeting-meeting dengan para investor maupun collega" Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum bangganya sekaligus mengangguk maklum mendengar ucapan sang putra tampannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi acara ini tidak bisa Eomma batalkan...kau tahu kan kalau Eomma dan Appa berteman baik dengan keluarga Cho itu" Siown mengangguk paham lalu menatap Eommanya dengan lembut.

"Siwon usahakan nanti datang Eomma"

"Ne terima kasih sayang...kau persis dengan Appamu yang berusaha tidak mengecewakan Eomma" Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh kekar putranya yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat Siwon.

"_Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi nanti malam?"_ gumam Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat menyusuri koridor kampus itu menghindari lebih tepatnya kabur dari jangkauan yeojanya. Sungguh saat ini ia malas berkata-kata indah maupun berdebat dengan yeoja yang bernama Krystal itu, entahlah ia juga tidak tahu? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Karena pada pasalnya bukannya ia mencintai yeoja itu, tapi kenapa sekarang berasa ganjil seperti ini? Apalagi setelah insiden diam-dia mencium sosok Namja cantik yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya itu.

Tap! Seketika Namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya kala pikirannya menerawang kembali ke kejadian tadi malam. Tiba-tiba jantung Namja tampan itu berdetak diatas normal yang membuatnya menggeram marah.

"Arrgghhh...kau kenapa lagi jantung bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut ikalnya frustasi.

"Oppa!"

"_Oh! Shit!" _geram Kyuhyun dalam hati, kala telinganya mendengar suara yeoja yang dihindarinya hari ini.

"Oppa..! kenapa hari ini kau selalu menghindariku,eoh?" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat sambil menatap jengah wajah cantik yeoja dihadapannya ini.

"Aku tidak mengindarimu Krys! Hari ini aku sangat sibuk!"

"Bohong...! dari kemarin yang kau katakan hanya sibuk-sibuk dan sibuk! Padahal ketiga sahabatmu tengah asyik bersantai! Bukankah kau seangkatan dengan mereka,eoh!" Krystal menatap marah Namja tampan dihadapannya ini, sedang Kyuhyun malah menatapnya dengan datar.

"Oh, ayolah Krys! Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan!" ucapan dingin kekasihnya membuat yeoja cantik itu makin naik pitam.

"Kau bilang aku kekanak-kanakan,eoh! Sekarang kau pikir! Mana ada yeoja yang mau diacuhkan dengan kekasihnya sendiri,eoh! Dan sekarang aku disini meminta penjelasan darimu...tapi dengan teganya kau menganggap sikapku ini kekanak-kanakan! Kau kenapa Cho?"

Krystal mengatur nafasnya yang kian memburu karena amarahnya terhadap Namja tampan didepannya ini, ingin rasanya ia menampar wajah datar kekasihnya ini kalau ia tak mengingat siapa Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, anak dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul pemilik perusahaan terbesar nomor 1 se-Korea maupun se-Dunia itu.

"Dengar Krys! Jangan salahkan aku jika hubungan kita ini ku putuskan! Karena kau sebagai kekasih sama sekali tidak mengerti keadaanku!" ketus Kyuhyun dingin seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan Krystal yang sekarang membulatkan maniknya terkejut.

"Apa dia bilang? Meninggalkanku! Heh...Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Jung Krystal! Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanya!" ucap Krystal tegas seraya menampilkan senyum setannya.

.

.

.

Bugh! Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil Audinya setelah memasuki mobil itu dan menyandarkan kepala beratnya di sandaran kursi mobil Audi mewahnya. Memejamkan obsidian tajamnya sebentar, sebelum bunyi dering gadget hitamnya mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

Tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya maupun pejaman matanya Kyuhyun merogoh saku jeansnya dan mendekatkan gadget hitam itu tepat pada telinganya.

"Yeobseo" sapanya malas

"_Nado...kau sekarang dimana Kyu?"_

"Di kampus Eomma, waeyo?"

"_Cepat pulang dan bawa istrimu ke butik langganan Eomma, kau tau kan?" _

Kyuhyun megeryitkan dahinya bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Eommanya barusan.

"Wae? Kenapa membawa Sungmin ke butik?"

"_Kau lupa atau bagaimana,eoh! Bukannya malam ini kita diundang keluarga Choi menghadiri jamuan makan malam!" _

"_oh,Shit!"_ umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Lagipula sudah Eomma pesankan! Yang serasi untuk kalian! Eomma ingin malam ini kalian menjadi pasangan yang menawan" _

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas kala mendengar ucapan antusias Eommanya.

"Ne Eomma, nanti aku dan Sungmin akan kesana" balas Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, Eomma tutup ya! Saranghae nae Evil!" _

"Nado Eomma"

Pip! Brak! Kyuhyun melemparkan gadget hitamnya diatas dashboard mobilnya dengan keras. Kedua tangan kekar Namja tampan itu sibuk memeukul-mukul kemudinya.

"Arrghhh...keluarga Choi! Pastinya nanti malam aku akan bertemu dengan Siwon! Ish!" Kyunyun mengacak surai ikal coklatnya yang sudah ke berapa kalinya ini dengan gemas, dengan berat hati dinyalakannya mesin mobil Audinya dan perlahan meninggalkan parkiran kampus itu menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Kai menatap sosok cantik yang tengah berbicara dengan pelanggan restorant itu dengan intens, bibirnya ingin sekali memanggil sosok cantik itu dan mengajaknya berbicara, akan tetapi lidahnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Alhasil ia hanya bisa memandangnya diam-diam seperti ini.

Kedua maniknya menangkap siluet sosok yang dikenalnya, bahkan bukan hanya dia saja yang mengenalnya. Akan tetapi semua pelanggan restorant tempatnya bekerja ini juga mengenal sosok tampan itu. Ya! Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun semua warga Korea tahu siapa dia. Decak kagum maupun iri terlontar dari setiap pelanggan yang melihat Namja tampan itu berjalan menyusuri restorant ini dengan elegant sampai pada akhirnya sosok tampan itu berdiri tepat dihadapan sosok cantik yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Ada hubungan apa Sungmin Hyung dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu?" gumamnya dalam hati, dan tiba-tiba kedua maniknya melotot terkejut disaat melihat sosok cantik itu keluar bersama Cho Kyuhyun, Namja tampan yang baru saja menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kenapa Sungmin Hyung keluar bersama Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Kai bingung, tak dipungkiri hatinya mencelos kecewa kala Namja cantik itu telah pergi meninggalkannya, sendiri lagi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulatkan kedua maniknya tak kalah terkejut disaat mereka telah mengetahui penyebab sahabatnya itu, menjadi pribadi yang suka menyendiri, melamun dan tertutup. Seketika Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya takut kala ia mengingat perkataan Kai di taman sore itu.

"_Ternyata orang itu Sungmin Hyung! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan...! kita harus secepatnya menyadarkan Kai!"_ Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens membuat Baekhyun mengerti arti tatapan itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

.

.

"Kyu..." gumam Sungmin tak percaya kala foxy-eyesnya menatap wajah tampan Namja yang sangat familiar bagi hidupnya ini, sedangkan sang Namja tampan hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Namja cantik itu.

"Tapi aku masih beker_"

"Tak ada penolakan!" ucap Kyuhyun mutlak serta menarik Namja cantik itu keluar dari restorant mewah ini, meninggalkan tatapan keingintahuan dari pasang mata penghuni restorant mewah ini.

.

.

.

Foxy-eyes indah Sungmin mengerjab dengan polos kala ia menatap bangunan indah dari luar jendela mobil Audi mewah milik Kyuhyun ini. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, untuk apa Namja tampan disebelahnya ini membawa dirinya ke tempat yang ia ketahui sebagai butik?.

Sungmin menolehkan wajah cantik penuh tanyanya ke arah Namja tampan itu berada yang di balas dengan hembusan nafas berat oleh Namja tampan.

"Hhhh...nanti kau juga tahu sendiri, sekarang turunlah!" ucap dingin Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plumnya, tangan mungilnya perlahan melepas sabuk pengaman yang melintangi tubuh mungilnya, lalu keluar dari mobil Audi itu, tanpa sadar Namja tampan itu sedikit melengkungkan sudut bibirnya menciptakan senyuman samar. Kala ia melihat tingkah aegyo alami dari Namja cantik disebelahnya tadi.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki butik elegant itu dengan beriringan seperti tengah menunjukkan keserasian diantara mereka, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya berdecak iri sekaligus kagum.

"Selamat datang di butik kami" ucap salah satu pegawai butik itu dengan sopan yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis Namja cantik itu.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan Cho Heechul" ungkap Kyuhyun datar yang dibalas dengan senyuman ramah sang pegawai.

"Anda pasti tuan Cho Kyuhyun dan nyonya Cho Sungmin kan" ucapan pegawai itu membuat Sungmin merona sekaligus tak terima, ia Namja tapi kenapa pegawai ini seenak jidatnya memanggilnya Nyonya?.

"Saya Namja"

"Ye saya tahu, tapi Nyonya Cho Heechul meminta saya memanggil anda Nyonya dan seperti cerita beliau, anda memang Namja yang cantik dan manis" jawab serata pujian pegawai itu masih dengan tata krama sopannya. Mendengar hal itu Sungmin mengaggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul disekitar pipi chubby mulusnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari ikuti saya"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam lamanya mencoba sepasang kemeja itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke Mansion mewahnya.

"Mulai hari ini kau berhenti bekerja di restorant keluarga Choi itu!" ucap Kyuhyun singkat sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mewahnya, membuat Sungmin mengerjabkan manik foxynya bingung, belum sempat kebingungannya terjawab. Ia bertambah syok kala mendengar ucapan Namja tampan yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya tepat di pintu kamar mewah itu.

"Dan...cepat pindahkan semua barang-barangmu ke kamar yang lebih layak!"

Brak! Sungmin mengembangkan senyum manisnya kala melihat perubahan sikap Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Semoga kau terus berubah seperti ini, disetiap harinya Kyu" ucap Sungmin girang, membuat seseorang yang kita ketahui sebagai kepala maid Mansion mewah itu tersenyum haru.

"Semoga Tuhan selalu mencurahkan rahmatnya pada keluarga ini"

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan cepat menuju halaman depan Mansion mewah itu, menghampiri sosok tampan yang dengan tenangnya duduk di belakang kemudi Audi mewahnya.

"Lama sekali"

"Mian"

Kyuhyun melirikkan obsidian tajamnya ka arah Namja cantik itu dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa malam ini Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik dan manis menggunakan kemeja soft pink itu.

"Ekhem" tiba-tiba sosok tampan bernama Kyuhyun berdehem lembut, membuat sosok cantik disebelahnya memandang penuh tanya. Dengan sedikit kikuk Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin Audinya dan menjalankan mobil Audinya keluar dari pelantara Mansion mewah itu.

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin lirih yang dibalas dengan gumaman pelan sosok tampan yang tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan jalan yang masih dipadati kendaraan itu, walau hari menjelang malam.

"Kau mengenal Siwon Hyung" Kyuhyun seketika mengurangi kecepatan mobil Audinya kala mendengar pertanyaan yang kurang mengenakan hatinya itu.

"Kenapa kau mempertanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran! Karena sepertinya kau sudah lama mengenal Siwon Hyung" Sungmin dengan hati-hati melontarkan ucapannya, takut menyinggung perasaan Namja tampan disampingnya ini dan berakhir dengan penyiksaan dirinya.

"Ya! Dia adalah sahabat masa kecilku sampai ia pergi ke Eropa"

Deg

Sungmin membulatkan foxy-eyesnya terkejut mendengar ucapan dingin Namja tampan disampingnya ini.

"_Kyuhyun sahabat kecil Siwon Hyung! Ternyata Namja dingin yang selalu bersama dengan Siwon Hyung kemana-mana itu adalah Kyuhyun! Namja yang sempat menarik perhatianku" _

Sungmin merasa pening mulai merambati kepala cantiknya disusul dengan rasa mual yang mulai mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

"_Ish! Apa lagi ini!"_ gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hoemmpphhfftt...hmmppffttt" Sungmin dengan segera membungkam mulutnya, kala cairan bening itu mulai keluar dari mulutnya, Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan aneh Namja cantik disampingnya ini mau tak mau membanting kemudinya kekiri jalan dan mematikan mesinnya.

"Kau kenapa...?" tanya Kyuhyun panik seraya mengelus pundak mungil Sungmin lembut.

"Mollayo...mungkin ini hanya masuk angin" gumam Sungmin lemah, sungguh saat ini kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Hanya masuk angin kau bilang...lihat wajah pucatmu itu!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi kala mendengar jawaban aneh dari Namja cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Sungguh...aku baik-baik saja, Kyu!" foxy-eyes Sungmin menghujam tepat pada manik obsidian tajam Namja tampan dihadapannya ini, menatapnya dengan yakin. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan berat hati melajukan kembali mobil Audinya menuju restorant mewah milik keluarga Choi itu.

"_Ada apa dengannya? Ish! Pikiranku sama sekali tidak tenang!"_ umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati, sesekali obsidian tajamnya melirik khawatir ke arah Namja cantik yang tengah memejamkan kedua manik foxy indahnya. Sebersit rasa bersalah membayangi hatinya kala ia mengingat perlakuan buruknya pada Namja cantik ini. Tangan kekarnya perlahan menyentuh tangan mungil mulus itu dan mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"_Mianhe" _

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Author kambek!

Akhirnya chap ini kelar juga!

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA yang telah mau meRIPPYUUU *FF ABAL INI*

Untuk SIDER'S! TERIMA KASIH telah BERKUNJUNG!

Untuk para READER TERCINTA!

Bang Kyuhyunnya pasti bakalan AUTHOR SIKSA kok! Haha*tawa nista*

Jadi untuk para READER yang menunggu Kyuhyun Author siksa...! sabar dulu ya!

Ikuti dulu jalan cerita ni FF!

Lgipula Author masih nyusun rencana sadis untuk menyiksa Bang Evil kok!

So...ditunggu kelanjutannya ya!

TERAKHIR

RIPPYUU...RIPPYUUU...RIPPPYYUUU

MUACH SARANGHAE


	9. Chapter 9

Why You Hurt Me

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

Sosok Namja cantik bernama Cho Sungmin dengan gelisah mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi tempat mereka makan malam, ia tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam disaat sepasang manik milik Nyonya Choi memandangnya intens.

"Kau...Lee Sungmin kan?" selidik Nyonya Choi yang membuat Sungmin makin mengepalkan tangan mungilnya erat, keringat dinginpun mulai bercucuran disekitar telapak tangannya dan wajah cantiknya.

"Bukan Lee...tapi Cho, Eonni" sambung Heechul yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu...dia ini Lee Sungmin kan?"

"Kau ini bagaimana Eonni, oh ya...waktu itu kau kan ke Amerika bersama Yunho Oppa! Maka dari itu, kau tak tahu acara pernikahannya Kyuhyun" ucapan Heechul sukses membuat Sungmin makin menggingit bibir bawah pinkishnya kuat, dan hal itu pun membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong makin memandang kedua sahabatnya ini imidasi.

"Apa yang sudah ku lewatkan, cepat jelaskan semua ini Cho Heechul" sungut Jaejoong seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Heechul terkikik pelan.

"Kyuhyun sudah menikah Eonni, dan pasangannya adalah Lee Sungmin! Namja cantik dihadapan kita ini" seru Heechul antusias yang membuat Jaejoong melotot tak percaya.

"Mwo! Sungmin-ah...kenapa kau tak cerita, aku kan jadi tak enak hati" Sungmin makin kelimpungan mencari alasan, sedangkan Namja tampan yang sedari tadi memandang datar perbincangan ini mulai menyeruarakan suara bassnya.

"Itu juga karena ia tak enak hati Eomma? Karena kalau Eomma tahu Sungmin itu istriku, sudah dipastikan Eomma tak akan memperbolehkan Sungmin bekerja lagi di restorant ini" ucap datar Kyuhyun yang membawa dampak mengejutkan bagi kedua orang tuanya.

"Mwo! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau membiarkan istrimu bekerja di restorant" bentak Hangeng murka yang dibalas dengan hembusan malas sang putra, melihat hal itu perlahan Sungmin menegakkan kembali wajah cantiknya dan memandang Appa Kyuhyun penuh sesal.

"Mi-mian Appa, ini semua bukan salah Kyuhyun? Aku yang bersikeras ingin bekerja disini"

"Kenapa begitu, memangnya Minnie-ah sudah lama bekerja disini, hm?" tanya Heechul kalem yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari Namja cantik itu.

"Bahkan aku sudah sangat akrab dengannya" ucap Jaejoong senang, dan perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut sebelum kegiatan itu terintrupsi oleh kedatangan Namja tampan yang kita kenal sebagai Choi Siwon.

"Anyeong" sapa Siwon ramah.

"Choi Siwon, wah kau sudah besar nak! Dan semakin tampan saja" sanjung Hangeng tak percaya yang membuat Siwon tersenyum hangat seraya mendudukkan pantatnya tepat disebelah Sungmin, kedua manik kelamnya menatap Sungmin kagum _"alangkah indahnya Sungmin malam ini"_pikirnya dalam hati, menghiraukan tatapan tak suka dari Namja tampan disebelah Sungmin.

Jadi begini posisinya Siwon, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan didepan mereka kedua orang tua mereka *bayangkan sendiri/plak*, sisanya partner kerja perusahaan mereka masing-masing.

"Ku bilang juga apa...Choi Siwon memang tampan" Heechul ikut menambahi ucapan sang suami membuat putra tampan mereka semakin mengepalkan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Cho Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun dingin, seketika semua orang yang berada disana memandangnya heran, akan tetapi Namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia menatap kedua manik foxy yang mengerjab bingung itu dengan tajam.

"Pindah!" tegas Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menganggukkan kepala cantiknya lemah, Sungmin dengan pelan bangkit dari duduknya dan tanpa disadarinya rasa pening mulai menyerangnya kembali yang membuat tubuh mungilnya sedikit oleng, Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu segera merengkuh pinggang ramping Namja cantik itu dengan erat seraya menatapnya panik.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun gusar, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hanya sedikit pening"

"Hanya kau bilang!" obsidian tajam Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah pucat Namja cantik dipelukannya ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh" mohon Sungmin lemah, akan tetapi sama sekali tidak membuat Kyuhyun goyah.

"Jangan keras kepala! Ayo pulang!" ucap Kyuhyun mutlak yang mampu membuat Sungmin bungkam seketika, kedua obsidian tajamnya beralih pada kedua orang tuanya dan keluarga Choi yang memandangnya kagum.

"Eommadeul, Appadeul! Mian, tidak bisa mengikuti acara ini sampai akhir" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Ne, gwechana! Minnie-ah kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Heechul menatap menantunya dengan pandangan sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Ne Eomma, Minnie baik-baik saja?" jawab Sungmin seraya menampilkan senyum lembutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi!"

"Ne, Kyu! Hati-hati!" tegas Hangeng yang diangguki Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meninggalkan acara makan malam itu, masih dengan lengan kekar Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang ramping Sungmin erat, hingga mereka keluar dari restorant mewah ini, meninggalkan tatapan membunuh dari Namja tampan itu.

"Akhirnya anak itu berubah juga" Hangeng tersenyum senang seraya menatap istri tercintanya dengan hangat.

"Ne kau benar Hannie...oh senangnya! Dengan begini kita akan segera mempunyai cucu" Heechul merangkul lengan kekar suaminya dengan manja.

"Yaa...kalian membuatku iri saja" sungut Jaejoong, membuat Yunho tersenyum hangat melihat kelakuan manja istri cantiknya ini.

"Siwon...cepatlah menikah! Dan berikan Eomma cucu-cucu yang manis" manja Jaejoong yang membuat Siwon menatap Eommanya geli.

"Sabarlah Eomma...?" jawab Siwon seraya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Ne changi...anak kita sudah besar? Dia mungkin masih mencari yang cocok untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya" sambung Yunho seraya mengelus punggung sempit sang istri.

"Ya sudahlah" pasrah Jaejoong yang mau tak mau membuat gelak tawa seluruh undangan jamuan makan malam ini. Perbincangan pun terus berlanjut dan gelak tawapun tak terelakan malam itu di restorant mewah ini, tak menyadari aura kelam dari Namja tampan yang sedang sibuk memotong daging beefsteak itu.

"_Kali ini kau masih bisa bersamanya...tapi suatu hari nanti, dia akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya" _

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu tidur lelapnya, tangan kekarnya mengusap surai hitam lembut itu dengan pelan. Obsidian tajamnya menatap teduh sosok cantik yang terlelap mencoba menghantarkan sinar kecemasanya kala melihat wajah cantik yang biasanya bersemu merah kini berubah warna menjadi pucat pasi.

Tangan kekar itu lalu berpindah ke dahi mulus Namja cantik dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"Enggak panas" gumamnya pelan

"Cepatlah sembuh...jangan membuatku khawatir" ucap Kyuhyun lirih serta mengecup dahi mulus itu dengan sayang, setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar hangat Namja cantik itu.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuh proposionalnya di pintu kamar Namja cantik itu, obsidian tajamnya terpejam erat, tangan kekarnya menyentuh dada kirinya merasakan detak jantung yang selalu berdetak diatas normal bila bersama Namja cantik bernama Sungmin itu.

"Apa benar, aku mulai mencintainya?" dan malam ini sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Namja cantik yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya itu.

.

.

.

Suara burung berkicau bersahut-sahutan menandakan pagi mulai menyapa insan yang masih bergelut di dalam selimutnya masing-masing untuk segera menyambut hari baru yang akan membawa mereka pada pengalaman baru.

Sosok Namja cantik yang tengah mengerjabkan manik foxynya itu dengan terpaksa bangkit dari kasur empuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi guna memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Hoek...hoek...hoek"

Grass! Sungmin segera membasuh bibir mungilnya kala cairan bening yang berasal dari perutnya itu sudah tidak memaksa keluar. Namja cantik itu menatap pantulan dirinya yang berasal dari cermin besar itu dengan heran.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi denganku?" monolog Sungmin pada pantulan dirinya.

Dddrrttt...dddrrrttt...

Sungmin dengan gontai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju gadget pink yang terletak di meja nakas dekat kasurnya, dengan segera diraihnya gadgetnya dan dilihat id caller sang pemanggil.

_Kai calling_

"Kai...tumben pagi-pagi sudah menghubungiku" foxy-eyes Sungmin memandang heran layar gadgetnya dan tanpa berpikir lagi ia geser icon berwarna hijau itu lalu ditempelkannya pada telinganya.

"Yeobseo" sapa Sungmin ramah sedikit ragu

"_Nado...! apa aku mengganggu tidurmu,Hyung?" _

"Kkkk...ani! sebelum kau menelponku! Aku sudah bangun"

"_Hmm...Hyung? hari ini kau ada acara?"_

"Ani, Wae?"

Dapat Sungmin dengar helaan nafas berat Kai dari sebrang sana, membuat Namja cantik itu semakin mengerutkan dahi mulusnya heran.

"_Hm...bisakah hari ini Hyung ke flower garden! Aku menunggumu disana?" _

"Hm...baiklah" ucap Sungmin riang

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, ku tutup ya Hyung" _

"Ne"

Pip! Setelah itu Sungmin langsung melangkah menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya dan bersiap ke tempat yang di janjikan Kai barusan.

.

.

.

Kai menatap sendu layar gadgetnya, ingin rasanya ia kabur dari ini semua. Tapi apa daya ternyata ia sangat mencintai Namja cantik yang barusan ditelponnya. Padahal beberapa hari ini dan tadi malam ia selalu memikirkan rencanya ini, mencoba membuangnya. Akan tetapi rasa obsesinya terhadap Namja cantik itu terlalu besar hingga mengembalikkan rencana gila itu ke pikirannya.

"Mian Hyung, aku terlalu mencintaimu! Semoga kau mengerti" gumamnya sebelum mematut dirinya di cermin besar itu.

.

.

Kai menatap jam tangannya gusar, pasalnya ia sudah menunggu Namja cantik itu ditaman ini selama 30 menit, akan tetapi batang hidung Namja cantik bernama Sungmin sama sekali belum terlihat.

Dengan pasrah ia mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku warna putih itu dan menunduk dalam. Ia merasa sangat berdosa karena rencana gilanya, buktinya Tuhan sama sekali tidak mengabulkannya.

Puk! Kai segera menegakkan kembali wajah tampannya dan melihat pelaku penepukan pundaknya yang ternyata adalah Namja cantik yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Mian...terlambat! hehe" cengir Sungmin seraya menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya makin menggemaskan di mata Kai. Tangan Namja tampan itu dengan jahil mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin yang membuatnya mempoutkan bibir plum indahnya.

"Ne, gwechana"

"Oh ya...apa yang akan kita lakukan" tanya Sungmin seraya memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap polos Namja tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan Hyung, hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan sampai malam! Apa kau setuju"

Sungmin langsung meompat riang membuat Kai mau tak mau menampilkan senyum menawannya dan dengan segera digenggamnya tangan mungil itu dan membawanya pada motor Ducati merahnya.

"Pegangan yang kuat! Ne Hyung!" perintah Kai yang diangguki oleh Namja cantik dibelakangnya ini.

Brrmm..brrmm

.

.

.

"Kai...kai...kau dimana Kai! Kai!" teriak Chanyeol kalut seraya melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri apartemetnya bersama dua sahabatnya ini, membuat Baekhyun menghampirinya dan menatap heran dirinya.

" Kau kenapa, Chanyeol-ah?" seketika Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menatapnya kalut.

"Kai...kai...tidak ada dikamarnya dan diapartement ini! Bahkan Ducatinyapun tidak ada di parkiran!"

"Mwo!" teriak Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, yang membuat sang empunya menatap horor padanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan!" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kesana-kemari sembari menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku takut kita terlambat!"

"Tidak boleh! Itu semua tidak boleh terjadi, aku tidak mau melihat Sungmin Hyung hancur!"

"Bukan hanya Sungmin Hyung yang hancur! Kai juga bakal ikut hancur, karena pastinya Sungmin Hyung akan membencinya seumur hidup!" Chanyeol menggenggam buku diary berwarna hijau itu dengan erat, ingin rasanya ia membunuh Kai jika hal bodoh itu tetap ia lakukan. Sungguh pikirannya kalut saat ini, apalagi setelah ia melihat buku diary yang tak sengaja ditemukannya pada bawah kasur Kai.

_**Flashback on**_

_**Chanyeol menatap jengah kamar Kai, pasalnya kamar itu bukan seperti kamar pada umumnya, melainkan seperti kapal pecah. Dengan malas ia mulai membersihkan kamar magnaenya ini, dimulai dari lantai baru merambah pada kasur yang tak kalah berantakannya.**_

_**Dan pada saat tangannya tengah sibuk merapikan sprey disisi kasur itu, tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh benda berbentuk persegi empat dan berukuran kecil seperti buku. Karena dirundung rasa penasaran ditariknya buku kecil itu dari bawah kasur dan alangkah terkejutnya kala ia melihat buku kecil itu adalah diary.**_

_**Dengan ragu dibukannya halaman pertama :**_

_**08 April 2012**_

_**Hari ini aku senang sekali...**_

_**Karena aku mendapatkan 2 teman baru yaitu...**_

_**Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Hyung...**_

_**Mereka baik dan lucu...kkk! :)**_

_**Semoga menjadi teman selamanya ^^**_

_**Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum harunya kala membaca buku diary halaman pertama milik Magnaenya ini, Chanyeol pun kembali membuka halaman berikutnya : **_

_**01 Mei 2012**_

_**Namja itu cantik sekali...**_

_**Pertama melihatnya, rasanya bibir ini tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi tentang keindahannya...**_

_**Lee Sungmin Hyung...**_

_**Aku pengagum rahasiamu ^^**_

"_**Ternyata kau mengagumi Sungmin Hyung! Berarti benar dugaanku selama ini!" dengan cekatan Chanyeol membuka bagian tengah diary itu :**_

_**01 Desenber 2013 **_

_**Hyung...aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung!**_

_**Apapun akan aku lakukan demi mendapatkanmu!**_

_**Walau itu akan membuatmu membenciku seumur hidupku!**_

_**Aku tidak peduli...yang terpenting adalah memilikimu!**_

_**Ya! Aku harus memilikimu seutuhnya!**_

_**Dimana saatnya aku akan membuat dirimu menjadi milikku seutuhnya! **_

_**Itu tekadku!**_

_**Mianhe Hyung! Saranghae...Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!**_

_**Sungmin Hyung ^^**_

_**Bugh! Chanyeol tanpa sadar menjatuhkan buku diary milik Kai, ia membekap bibirnya tak percaya. Dengan cekatan diambilnya buku diary itu dan keluar mencari Baekhyun.**_

_**Flashback off**_

"Harapan kita saat ini hanya satu Chanyeol-ah!" Chanyeol yang sedang memegang kepalanya frustasi dengan kedua tangannya seraya memejamkan kedua maniknya itu langsung menatap Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa?"

"Tuan muda Choi Siwon" tegas Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau benar! Kalau begitu ayo kita temui tuan muda Choi!" seru Chanyeol girang sambil melangkah gusar bersama Baekhyun menuju kediama tuan muda mereka.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore membuat Danau belakang kampus itu semakin indah karena pantulan cahaya orange dari matahari yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya, tugasnya sudah selesai dan sekarang giliran sang bulanlah yang harus menjalankan tugasnya menyinari jagat raya ini.

Sosok Namja tampan tengah memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya mencoba menikmati udara tenang sore ini ditemani pemandangan Danau yang sangat indah, sebelum aktivitasnya terhenti karena seorang yeoja yang kini sedang asyik mengeluarkan pidatonya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Oppa! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindar dariku?" Kyuhyun seketika membuka obsidian tajamnya dan memandang yeoja cantik disebelahnya ini dengan malas.

"Tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit Krys! Aku lelah!"

Krystal yeoja cantik yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Namja tampan itu makin menatap garang sang kekasih kala mendengar lontaran dari bibir kissable itu.

"Kau lelah! Aku lebih lelah lagi Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kalau begitu kita putus saja! Bukankah kita sama-sama sudah lelah dengan hubungan ini!" dengan santainya Kyuhyun mengatakan kata-kata yang menurut pasangan kekasih adalah perkataan keramat yang tidak boleh terucap dari kedua belah pihak apalagi kalau mereka saling mencintai, dunia rasanya seperti kiamat kalau sampai perkataan itu terlontar.

Tapi! Semua itu terasa biasa saja bagi seorang Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun, buktinya sekarang ia baik-baik saja, malahan kalau boleh jujur. Disaat ia bisa melontarkan perkataan itu hatinya terasa amat senang, karena sebentar lagi ia akan terbebas dengan yeoja yang sejak kapan tidak ia cintai lagi ini.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak salah dengar kan Oppa!" Krystal memegang erat tangan kekar sang Namjachingu dan menatap obsidian tajam itu penuh harap.

"Semua yang kau dengar itu benar! Mulai sekarang kita akhiri hubungan ini! Mian, kalau selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi Namjachingu yang baik!" Kyuhyun menyentak tangan yeoja cantik itu dan melangkah meninggalkan danau sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena ucapan Krystal.

"Aku tahu kau beubah karena Namja murahan yang waktu itu kau sebut pembantu kan! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bahkan tahu semuanya! Namja murahan itu, ia istrimu kan! Dan sekarang kau mulai membuka hatimu untuknya! Haha...kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak tahu siapa Namja murahan itu sebenarnya! Kau tidak tahu, betapa bejat_"

"DIAM! Sekali lagi kau mengatainya sebagai Namja murahan, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu! Bukannya kau yang murahan, eoh! Menyerahkan semua yang kau punya serta tubuhmu hanya demi harta! Kau pura-pura mencintaiku hanya demi harta kan! Heh, dasar yeoja mu-na-fik!" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat meninggalkan danau itu, membuat Krystal makin mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kau benar Oppa, pertama kali aku mencintaimu...itu hanya karena demi hartamu! Akan tetapi seiringnya waktu berjalan...aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu...!"

Brugh! Krystal menjatuhkan tubuh langsingnya di rerumputan danau serta meremas rumput itu dengan sangat erat, kedua maniknya perlahan mengeluarkan liquid bening sebagai tanda betapa sakitnya ia saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Oppa! Hiks...aku mencintaimu! DASAR LEE SUNGMIN SIALAN! SAMPAI KAPANPUN KYUHYUN AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU! DAN KAU! AKAN KU BUAT KYUHYUN MEMBENCIMU! ITU SUMPAHKU LEE SUNGMIN SIALAN!" teriak Krystal geram seraya menatap tajam obyek didepannya, tangannya masih kekeuh meremas rumput hijau itu hingga tercabut dari tanah.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam, namun itu semua tidak berpengaruh pada jalanan padat kota Seoul ini. Karena pada dasarnya masih banyak orang maupun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dijalanan padat kota ini. Sama halnya dengan dua sosok Namja beda paras itu, mereka tengah asyik duduk di kedai soju sambil sesekali melempar candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kai...?" gumam sang Namja cantik pelan yang dibalasi dengan gumaman tak kalah pelan dari sang Namja tampan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang, hari sudah semakin malam?" Sungmin memandang Kai penuh harap, entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tak enak bila lama-lama dengan Namja tampan di hadapannya ini, padahal Namja tampan ini sudah ia anggap sebagai Dongsaengnya sendiri.

Kai memandang Namja cantik didepannya ini dengan hangat, tangannya terulur mengacak surai halus Sungmin serta memegang tangan mungil itu dengan erat.

"Wae...bahkan ini masih jam 8?" ucap Kai seraya meneguk gelas soju untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sungmin berusaha melepas genggaman tangan itu, namun Kai semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Biarkan begini, jebal?" mohon Kai yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin menghentikan aksinya, kedua manik foxy indah itu menyipit tak suka kala Kai kembali meneguk soju itu dengan rakus.

"Kai, sudah! Nanti kau mabuk!" cegah Sungmin seraya menjauhkan botol-botol soju itu dari hadapan Kai.

"Wae" keluhnya, tangannya kembali terulur ke depan, mencoba merebut botol soju itu kembali.

"Kalau kau begini terus, lebih baik kita pulang!" ketus Sungmin yang membuat Kai mau tak mau menuruti keinginan Namja cantik di hadapannya ini. Entah setan gila darimana yang merasuki jiwanya sehingga ia teringat kembali dengan rencana bejatnya yang sempat ia lupakan.

"Hyung, kau bisa bawa motor" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan yang membuat Kai berseru senang.

"Sepertinya, aku sedikit mabuk Hyung!" sambung Kai yang membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dan seketika itu foxy-eyesnya menatap sebuah bangunan yang ia ketahui sebagai motel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menginap di motel itu?"

"_Yes! Kena kau kelinci manis!"_ girang Kai dalam hati.

"Terima kasih ya Hyung! Mian aku merepotkanmu" Namja cantik itu menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya, tangan mungilnya terulur menepuk pelan kepala Kai.

"Kau ini, tidak usah sungkan seperti itu! Bukankah kau sudah ku anggap sebagai Dongsaengku sendiri!" ucap Sungmin tulus, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kai segera menarik Namja cantik ini menuju motel yang sudah ditunjuk Sungmin tadi dan bersiap melaksanakan rencana gilanya.

.

.

Brak! Setelah berada di dalam kamar Kai dengan segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya menghiraukan tatapan bingung sekaligus tanya dari Namja cantik dibelakangnya ini.

"Kai kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Dan kenapa aku disini? Bukankah kita memesan kamar yang berbeda Kai!" ucap Sungmin gusar, sungguh sekarang perasaan tak enak itu kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

"Memangnya kenapa Hyung,? Bukankah kita sama-sama Namja!" Kai menatap Sungmin tajam sambil terus melangkah kearahnya. Membuat Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang, guna menghindari Namja tampan dihadapannya ini yang entah mengapa sekarang diselimuti oleh aura aneh.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja Hyung merasa aneh dengan_KAI!" Sungmin terpekik kaget kala tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja di kasur ini dan ia makin membelalakkan manik foxynya saat Kai tanpa aba-aba menindih tubuhnya dan mencengkeram kedua tangan mungilnya di atas kepalanya.

"K-Kai...apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin gusar, ia mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan mungilnya tapi nihil, Kai begitu kuat mencengkramnya, bahkan tubuhnya pun kini tak bisa berbuat lebih, oh sungguh ingin rasanya ia mati sekarang juga jika apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini benar-benar akan trjadi!.

"Menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya" desis Kai tajam yang membuat Sungmin makin ketakutan.

"Hiks...Kai, ku mohon...hiks! kau sudah ku anggap sebagai Dongsaengku sendiri! Ku mohon jangan lakukan ini!" tumpah sudah liquid bening dari foxy-eyes indah itu, akan tetapi ucapan Sungmin malah membuat Kai menggeram marah.

"Hentikan semua perkataanmu itu Lee Sungmin, kau bukan Hyungku dan aku juga bukan Dongsaengmu! Kau adalah Namja yang sangat kucinta! Jadi mari kita mulai semua ini dari awal!" Kai tersenyum evil, dengan cepat diraupnya bibir plum indah yang sedari tadi menggoda imannya itu, membuat Sungmin membulatkan foxynya terkejut.

"Hmmmpptt...Kammpptt...leppmmasmmpptt" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan guna menghindari ciuman ganas Namja tampan di hadapannya ini, dengan geram Kai melepas ikat pinggangnya dan diikatkannya pada kedua tangan mungil itu. Membuat kedua tangannya terbebas dan mulai melakukan aksinya masing-masing.

Tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Namja cantik itu dan tangan kanannya mulai merobek paksa kaos Namja cantik itu, merasa oksigen mulai menipis diantara mereka Kai segera melepas ciuman paksanya dan menatap kagum tubuh montok bak porselen di hadapannya ini.

"Kau begitu indah Sungmin-ah!" ucap Kai parau seraya mengulum telinga Sungmin sensual yang membuat Namja cantik itu semakin mengupat keras.

"Kurang ajar kau Kai...kau Namja biadab! Aku menganggapmu sebagai Dongsaeng dan sekarang balasanmu seperti ini...hiks! kau jahat Kai...hiks...hiks!" Kai menatap Namja cantik dibawahnya penuh sesal, akan tetapi hati dan akal pikirannya saat ini sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu dan obsesi, sangat mustahil untuk menghentikannya.

"Mianhe Hyung...tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya" dan dengan segera Kai meraup kembali bibir plum yang sudah membengkak mencoba meredam tangisan serta jeritan pilu Namja cantik ini.

Tangan kanan Kai mencoba melepas celana jeans Sungmin akan tetapi kegiatannya langsung terhenti disaat telinganya mendengar suara gubrakan pintu disusul teriakan seoarang Namja.

Brak!

"KAI...! HENTIKAN...!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

CHAP 9 UPDATE~~~~~*Yeay! Prok...prok...prok*

Hhhh...untuk para Readerku tercinta! Chap~chap depan publish nya gak bisa secepat chap~chap ini nde! Karena mulai besok...aku masuk sekolah lagi! Yang EDMOS lah...yang latihan PMR lah! Jadi jangan marah ne~~~Peace ^_^

Oh ya! Untuk para Readerku tercinta yang sudah mau RIPPYUUU...NAE ucapin TERIMA KASIH yang sebesar-besarnya ya! Dan kalau kalian mau lebih dekat ma Nae~~~Ciee/plak! Add FB nae : ArdillaElf Yeoja KyuMin Shipper (KyuMin Shipper)

Dan untuk para SIDER'S kalau kalian juga ingin dekat ma Nae Add FB nae ya! Saya KONFIR! DIJAMIN! Dan TERIMA KASIH telah BERKUNJUNG!

Jawaban Rippyu!

Untuk yg bertanya KNPA KAI DSINI SERING KELUAR? DAN FANDOM AUTHOR INI ELF ATAU EXO ATAU CAMPURAN SIH! *Inti pertanyaannya begitu kalau gak salah/ Plak*

Jawabannya :

Bukankah sudah saya bilang Readerdeul tercinta...kalau Chap~chap ini pasti bakalan berhubungan dengan Siwon dan Kai...dan mungkin untuk Chap~chap selanjutnya~~~jdi, intinya saya mau menuntaskan masalah Kai dan Sungmin dulu! Krena kalau masalah Kai dan Sungmin tuntas...kmungkinan Kai tidak akan tampil lagi...alias masa kontraknya sudah habis! Plak! Krena setelah itu saya akan berfokus pada SiMin moment dan penyiksaan Kyu~~~haha*tawa nista/ plak, di hajar Kyu*

Masalah fandom! Saya ini JoYers asli Lho! Dan tentunya juga ELF sejati, ya~~~ walau saya kenal SJ dikarenakan abang Siwon main drama Oh My Lady, itu! Dan bisa Readerdeul pastikan kalau saya ini adalah Elf baru...eits! jangan pada ngrumpi dulu...saya Elf baru dari jaman Oh My Lady main...entah tahun berapa saya lupa ^^, tapi di laptop maupun Ponsel semuanya SJ dri SJ pertama debut maupun sekarang! Hehe :D, bahkan lagu EXO saya hanya punya 2 lagu : History and MAMA! No Video! Saya tdk punya sma skali Video EXO! Jdi yg menganggap saya sebagai Exitics itu salah besar! Kalau kalian ingin mengecek seberapa JoYer dan Elfnya saya...silahkan Add FB sya!

Dan untuk yg bertanya FF nie BKALAN HAPPY END ATAU SAD END?

Jawabannya:

Hmm...mungkin SAD END*gubrak/ Reader ma KyuMin siap-siap ngasah golok* ya enggaklah! FF ini bkalan HAPPY END kok! SAYA JAMIN! Krena kalau saya pribadi, saya juga ga' terlalu suka ma FF KyuMin yg SAD END...Jdi saya juga ga' tega kalo membuat FF SAD END!

Ok! Sekian dulu bacotan saya!

Bye~bye!

TERAKHIR

RIPPPYUUUU...RRRIIIPPPPYYYUUUU...RRRIIIPPPYYUUU...

MUACH SARANGHAE


	10. Chapter 10

Why You Hurt Me

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

KyuMin

Namja tampan yang menjadi pelaku pendobrakan pintu kamar yang telah Kai pesan, dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki jejangnya menuju ke tempat dua Namja yang sedang bergumul itu. Kai yang merasa terganggu dengan geram menolehkan wajah tampannya dan alangkah terkejutnya saat maniknya menangkap siluet Namja tampan yang sangat disanjungnya ini.

"Dasar brengsek!" ujar Namja tampan itu seraya melayangkan kepalan tangannya tepat pada rahang Kai hingga Namja itu tersungkur jatuh, sedangkan Sungmin segera merangkak ke pojok kasur guna berlindung dari kejadian ini, manik foxy indahnya bergerak tak tentu arah, menunjukkan betapa kacaunya ia saat ini.

Namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon makin mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat manik kelamnya menangkap sosok Namja cantik yang sangat dikasihinya ini meringkuk ketakutan di pojok kasur.

"Bangun!" bentak Siwon, kedua tangan kekarnya mencengkram erat kerah kaos Namja tampan itu. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik Namja dihadapannya ini hingga mati. Namun niatnya harus segera urung mendengar rintihan lemah Namja cantik di pojok kasur itu.

"S-sudah...lepas-kan d-dia Hyung" rintih Namja cantik lemah, kedua manik foxynya menatap nanar manik kelam yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa maksumu...Namja brengsek ini mau melecehkanmu! Dan sekarang kau dengan gampangnya melepaskannya, eoh!" ujarnya sedikit membentak. Sungguh Siwon tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Namja cantik ini.

"S-sudahlah...le-paskan dia... kau akan semakin mempersulit keadaan" mohon Sungmin seraya merintih pelan yang mau tak mau meluluhkan jiwa ingin membunuh Namja tampan dihadapannya ini. Dihempaskannya tubuh yang tak lebih besar darinya ini dan mengusirnya pergi.

Setelah kepergian Kai, Siwon langsung menghampiri Namja cantik yang masih kekeuh meringkuk di pojok kasur, melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan mungilnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil sosok cantik itu dengan jaketnnya.

Kedua telapak tangan besar Siwon menangkup kedua pipi chubby mulus Sungmin dan mengusapnya pelan. Manik kelamnya menghujam tepat pada manik foxy yang tengah menatapnya sayu, mencoba mengalirkan pancar khawatirnya.

"Gwechana" tanya Siwon pelan yang dibalas dengan isakan pilu sosok cantik Sungmin yang seketika membuat Siwon panik dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil yang sedang bergetar hebat itu. Tangan mungil Sungmin mencengkram erat bagian depan kemeja biru Siwon serta menangis dengan lebih kencang lagi, meluapkan segala beban hatinya.

"Hiks...hiks...Wae? wae...? hiks...ke-napa selalu aku...hiks? Apa salahku...hiks? Apa salahku, Hyung?" Siwon memejamkan kedua manik kelamnya dengan erat, menghalau cairan bening yang sepertinya akan keluar dari sepasang maniknya. Tangan kekarnya memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat serta mengusap punggung sempitnya lembut.

"Ssssttt...sudah tenanglah! Kau tidak salah apa-apa...semua ini hanya cobaan? Jadi kumohon tenanglah...aku tak tega bila melihatmu seperti ini terus, Sungmin-ah"

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam lamanya, akhirnya Sungmin mulai tenang. Kedua manik foxynya menatap sayu Namja tampan dihadapannya ini, perlahan ia lepaskan pelukan hangat Siwon dan turun dari kasur itu. Siwon yang melihat kelakuan Sungmin dengan cepat dicekalnya pergelangan tangan mulus itu.

"Aku ingin pulang" gumam Sungmin lirih, namun masih sanggup didengar oleh Namja tampan bernama Siwon itu.

"Benar, kau ingin pulang?" ujarnya ragu, sungguh! Saat ini Siwon begitu resah, karena ia tahu bagaimana kacaunya kondisi Namja cantik ini lalu ia malah memilih pulang. Bukankah dengan pulang keadaannya akan semakin kacau? Bagaimana tidak kacau? Kalau di Mansion mewah itu ada Namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun yang tidak segan-segan menyiksa Namja cantik ini karena telah pulang malam! Maksud hatinya, Siwon ingin membawa Namja cantik ini ke Mansionnya dan menyuruhnya tinggal guna menenangkan keadaannya saat ini, akan tetapi gumaman lemah yang terlontar dari bibir plum indah itu membuat Siwon dengan terpaksa mengantarkannya pulang ke Mansion mewah Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa! Aku ingin pulang, Hyung!" Siwon menghela nafas beratnya pelan, sebelum merangkul tubuh mungil itu erat dan dibawanya ke mobil Audi mewahnya.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Namja cantik itu hanya bungkam seribu bahasa, manik foxy sembabnya masih kekeuh menatap luar jendela, tak dipungkiri sudah berapa kali manik kelam yang masih fokus menatap jalanan Seoul melirik cemas Namja cantik disampingnya ini.

Tak lebih dari 15 menit Audi hitam mewah milik Choi Siwon berhenti tepat di halaman luas Mansion mewah Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, tangan mungilnya hendak meraih pintu mobil sebelum tangan kekar sosok Namja tampan disampingnya kembali mencekal lengannya.

"Benar kau_"

"Tak apa, Hyung! Kau tak usah khawatir" senyum lemah terpatri di sudut bibir plumnya sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari mobil Audi hitam milik Namja tampan yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, segera telpon aku ne!" ucapnya dari jendela mobil yang diangguki Namja cantik itu lalu dinjaknya gas mobil Audinya meninggalkan halaman luas Mansion mewah itu.

"Gomawo"

.

.

.

"Aish! Kemana Sungmin?" sungut Kyuhyun kesal. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke depan dan kebelakang, ke kanan dan ke kiri serta mengacak rambut ikal kecoklatannya frustasi kala obsidian tajamnya menatap jam dinding indah yang tertempel indah di tembok itu.

"Sudah jam 11 malam, Arrgh! Kau kemana Lee Sungmin?" teriaknya murka, hancur sudah benteng kesabarannya saat sudah 2 jam lebih lamanya ia berdiri dan mondar-mandir seperti orang bodoh menunggu sosok cantik bernama Sungmin itu, tanpa berpikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung meraih kunci Audinya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu utama Mansion mewah itu sebelum ia melihat seseorang membuka pintu utama itu dengan pelan.

Ceklek! Obsidian tajamnya langsung menatap datar sosok cantik yang baru saja membuka pintu utama, kedua manik foxy indahnya menatap Kyuhyun takut. Dengan langkah perlahan Sungmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke tempat dimana sosok tampan itu berdiri sekarang.

"Aku mendengar suara mobil! Siapa yang telah mengantarmu?" sontak Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya kala ia mendengar suara dingin Namja tampan dihadapannya ini, Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya takut seraya menggenggam telapak tangannya erat.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya! Siapa yang telah mengantarmu?" Sungmin menelan salivanya gugup saat suara dingin itu mengalun lagi memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama, ingin rasanya ia menjawab akan tetapi lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu dan ditambah dengan kekalutannya karena kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kebisuan Namja cantik dihadapannya ini dengan geram ia tendang guci indah disampingnya itu, membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Kau tuli,eoh! Aku sudah mencoba sabar Lee Sungmin...tapi sepertinya kau tak bisa ku sabari! Cepat jawab aku! SIAPA YANG TELAH MENGANTARMU!" bentakan kasar Kyuhyun seketika membuat tubuh mungil Sungmin yang tadi sempat menenang kembali bergetar takut, ternyata pilihannya kembali di Mansion mewah ini salah besar. Ia bukannya tenang, tapi malah menjadi tegang dan takut seperti ini.

"Kau masih tuli! Ah..apa kau ingin tanganku yang ber_"

"Si-Siwon...ya-yang me-ngantarku"

_Damn! _Ucapan Sungmin semakin membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, dengan kasar ditariknya pergelangan tangan mulus Sungmin dan diseretnya menuju kamarnya. Sampainya di dalam kamar Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungil Sungmin ke kasur empuknya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Seringaian tercetak jelas di sudut bibir merah tebalnya disaat jari-jari panjangnya memainkan kunci pintu kamarnya.

Sungmin makin meremas ujung jaket Siwon kalut, ia tak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali. Ingin rasanya waktu itu ia mati seketika saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa disaat benda tumpul milik Kyuhyun menerobos paksa holenya. Namun apa daya, pintu itu sekarang dikunci dan masalah beratnya kunci itu dipegang Kyuhyun dan kekuatan Kyuhyun tidak sebanding dengan kekuatannya, walaupun pakai cara apapun, ia tetap akan kalah.

Tak! Kyuhyun melempar kunci kamarnya ke atas almari pakaiannya, foxy-eyes Sungmin mulai berembun saat maniknya menangkap siluet kunci itu diatas almari. _"Tinggi sekali! Aku tak kan sanggup mengambilnya"_ gumamnya pilu dalam hati, Sungmin menatap Namja tampan yang semakin dekat dengannya ini dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Jebal...dengarkan penjelasanku dulu,Kyu! Semua ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Kyuhyun memandang keadaan Sungmin remeh, foxy-eyes sembab, wajah memerah, bibir plum merah, baju compang-camping dan terakhir jaket. Kyuhyun tahu sangat tahu jika Namja cantik dihadapannya ini menyukai pink dan warna lain kecuali hitam untuk warna jaket, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Terlalu buas bermainnya,eoh! Sampai-sampai bajumu seperti itu dan pada akhirnya kau mengenakan jaketnya!" ujarnya sinis. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, apa maksud Namja ini? Oh ayolah dia tadi mau diperkosa! Bukan bermain! *pabbo mode on/plak*. Belum sempat Sungmin mengutarakan pertanyaan, tiba-tiba tubuh mungilnya di dorong paksa terlentang di atas kasur empuk itu dan dalam sekejap mata tubuh kekar Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin.

Setelah Sungmin sadar dari keterkejutannya ia langsung menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya resah, foxy-eyesnya menatap Kyuhyun sendu dengan linangan air mata yang semakin deras mengaliri pipi chubbynya. Ada sebersit rasa iba kala obsidian tajamnya menangkap sinar redup dari Namja cantik dibawahnya ini, namun emosi dan kekecewaannya sudah mengambil alih hati nuraninya.

"Mana saja yang sudah disentuhnya, apakah bibir ini?" Sungmin seketika membulatkan foxy-eyesnya saat ia mulai mengetahui maksud Kyuhyun. Tidak! Namja ini ternyata telah salah paham, ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini.

"Kyummpphh..." terlambat! Sungmin telah terlambat mengutarakan yang sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sudah diselimuti oleh emosi dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya pasrah menerima apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan pada tubuhnya.

"Mmmhh..." Sungmin memejamkan kedua manik foxynya erat kala ciuman Kyuhyun semakin liar. Kedua tangan mungilnya digenggam dengan begitu erat oleh kedua tangan kekar Kyuhyun di sisi kepalnya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lincah, mencoba meraup semua yang ada pada bibir manis itu, digigitnya bibir bawah Sungmin saat Namja cantik itu masih kekeuh mengatupkan bibirnya. Merasa kaget sekaligus perih dengan reflek Sungmin membuka bibirnya dan dengan segera Kyuhyun langsung menyusupkan lidah panjangnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Lidah panjangnya membelai langit-langit mulut Sungmin dengan lincah yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin makin melayang.

"Ahmmhh...hmmmhh" Sungmin semakin mengeraskan desahannya saat Kyuhyun mengigit lidahnya dan menyedot habis salivanya.

"Hahh...hahhh..." Kyuhyun menatap sendu Sungmin yang tengah asyik mencari oksigen, tak bisa diungkiri jika Namja cantik dibawahnya ini sangat menggairahkan. Mata yang menatapnya sayu, wajah cantik yang mulai bersemu merah, bibir plum yang telah membengkak dan memerah sempurna. Kyuhyun saat ini merasa libidonya makin meningkat, bahkan benda kebanggaannya di bawah sana sudah mulai menegang.

"Akan aku tunjukkan padamu! Jika pelayananku lebih memuaskan ketimbang Namja sialan itu!" bisiknya parau pada telinga Sungmin dan dalam sekejap Kyuhyun langsung meraup telinga lembut itu. Lidahnya dengan lincah menusuk-nusuk lubang telinga Sungmin dengan sensual membuat Namja cantik itu kegelian.

"Ahh...nghh..." setelah puas dengan telinga Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan gerakan seduktif mengendus ceruk leher beraroma vanila itu dan mulai mengecup, menjilat hingga menghisap ceruk leher putih itu menciptakan sebuah kissmark. Tangan kekarnya dengan cepat menanggalkan semua pakaian yang digunakan Namja cantik itu.

Glek! Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup kala obsidian tajamnya menatap dua nipple berwarna pink itu telah menegang minta dijamah. Tanpa berpikir lagi Kyuhyun dengan rakus meraup salah satu nipple itu, sedangkan tangannya sibuk memilin nipple satunya dan meremas dada Sungmin, lidah panjangnya sibuk menjilat nipple itu dan mengemutnya seduktif.

"Akh...ahh...Kyu" Sungmin meremas lembut surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun saat Namja tampan itu mengigit pelan nipplenya. Merasa bosan dengan nipple lidah Kyuhyun mulai menuruni tubuh mulus itu dan membasahinya dengan salivanya hingga lidahnya berhenti pada pusar Sungmin.

"Akh..sshh" Sungmin terpekik pelan saat lidah basah Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk lubang pusarnya.

"Geli,eoh" gumam Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatannya, Kyuhyun makin frustasi kala obsidian tajamnya menatap hole ranum Sungmin yang mulai berkedut. Dengan segera dilucutinya pakaian yang ia kenakan dan membebaskan junior tegangnya dari sesaknya celana jeansnya.

Ia kembali menindih Sungmin dan menatap foxy sayu itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun merundukkan kepalanya, kembali meraup bibir plum manis itu dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

"Ahmmhh...mmhhm" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilat sekilas bibir plum Namja cantik dibawahnya ini. Tangan kekarnya membelai lembut pipi chubby Sungmin membuat foxy-eyes Sungmin menatapnya.

"Cakar punggungku, jika sakit!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun dengan pelan melesakkan juniornya ke dalam hole sempit Sungmin, dapat ia lihat Sungmin kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Lepaskan gigitanmu, aku mau menciummu" dengan perlahan Sungmin melepaskan gigitannya, setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali meraup penuh bibir plum manis Sungmin dan melumatnya lembut. Melihat Sungmin mulai rileks, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menarik kembali juniornya dari hole Sungmin menyisakan ujungnya dan dalam sekali hentak Kyuhyun langsung melesatkan seluruh junior ke dalam hole sempit Sungmin.

"Anghmmm..." pekikan sakit sang Namja cantik teredam oleh ciuman liar Kyuhyun. Sang Namja tampan melepaskan ciumannya, ia menggeram frustasi kala hole Sungmin menjepit genitalnya, ingin rasanya ia segera menggerakkan juniornya dengan kasar, namun ia tidak mau menyakiti Namja cantik dibawahnya ini, entah perasaan apa yang telah ia miliki.

Mungkin dugaannya selama ini benar, jika ia mulai mencintai Namja cantik yang sudah menjadi istri sahnya sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, yang selalu disiksanya. Mengingat kata disiksa, Kyuhyun memejamkan obsidian tajamnya miris, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat diikuti rasa sesak yang menghujam dadanya. Ia berjanji mulai saat ini, ia akan menerima Sungmin sepenuh hatinya. Memperlakukannya layaknya seorang istri.

"Ber-geraklah..." gumam Sungmin parau. Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir plum manis itu dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Anggmmhh...mmmhhm...aangmmhh..." Kyuhyun seketika melepaskan lumatannya, ia ingin sekali mendengar Namja cantik ini mendesahkan namanya. Setelah menemukan prostat Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit cepat, membuat Sungmin semakin menggenggam sprey yang sudah acak-acakan itu dengan erat.

"Akh...ahh...ahh...nghh...ssshhh..."

"Ssebuuuthh...namahhku...Miingh" ujar Kyuhyun susah payah, sungguh ini sangat nikmat, hole Sungmin memijat Junior Kyuhyun dengan kuat dan lembut.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh...oohh...Kyuuhh...yyeahh...ddiisiituhh"

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua kaki jenjang Sungmin di bahunya, membuat Junior Kyuhyun makin leluasa menghujam hole ranum itu.

"Yeeahh...Kyuuhh...Kyuuhhh...morehh...shhhh...ahh..ahh..."

"Innihh...nikkmmatthh...ouuhh...kkauhh...semmpithh...Minnghh"

Kyuhyun semakin menggenjot kasar hole Sungmin kala Namja cantik itu semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh...Kyuuhh...a-ahhkuu..."

"Neehh...Toggetherr...Minghh"

Kyuhyun masih tetap menggenjot hole Sungmin kasar tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, mungkin malah dilebihkan agar ia dapat klimaks bersama dengan Sungmin. Setelah melalui beberapa genjotan, akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Kyuuhhh/Miinghh" teriak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan, Kyuhyun mengambrukkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh mungil Sungmin. Obsidian tajamnya menatap Namja cantik yang tengah terengah ini dengan intens, membuat sesuatu dibawah sana mulai tegang kembali, namun niatnya harus ia urungkan kala melihat foxy-eyes Namja cantik disebelahnya ini mulai tertutup rapat.

Segera diambilnya selimut tebal yang telah terjatuh di atas lantai marmer karena ulahnya dan Sungmin barusan dan menutup tubuh naked mereka dengan selimut tebal itu. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada perut ramping Namja cantik disebelahnya ini dan merengkuhnya erat, di pandanginya wajah terlelap Sungmin yang terkesan imut ini, jemari panjangnya mengusap kedua pipi chubby bak porselen yang masih memerah dengan lembut sampai akhirnya jemari panjang Kyuhyun mengusap bibir plum manis Sungmin.

Chup! Dikecupnya bibir kenyal nan manis itu, sedikit menyesapnya dan menjilatnya sebelum benar-benar dilepasnya.

"Jalljayo...aku harap setelah ini kau tak lagi berhubungan dengan Namja sialan itu, karena kau hanya untukku!" ujarnya tegas, sebelum ia menutup kedua obsidian tajamnya guna menyusul alam bawah sadar Sungmin.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung mulai berdentang indah, menyatakan bila hari sudah berganti pagi. Udara yang sejuk serta menenangkan mulai berhembus lembut membuat siapa saja yang menghirupnya akan mendapatkan ketenangan yang menyejukkan jiwa. Benang-benang emas yang tak terlalu panas itu mulai masuk melalui celah-celah jendela berniat mengganggu siapa saja yang masih bergumul dengan mimpinya di pagi indah ini.

Sungmin mulai menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya dan mengerjabkan manik foxynya pelan, kala sinar mentari itu mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Dapat ia rasakan bahwa saat ini tubuhnya terasa nyeri apalagi bagian analnya. Senyum tulus ia tunjukkan di pagi yang indah ini kala mengingat perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi malam pada dirinya. Ia akui tadi malam adalah malam terindahnya, disentuh oleh Namja yang ia cintai dengan penuh kasih sayang, beda dengan waktu itu.

Sungmin membalut tubuh nakednya dengan selimut tebal itu berniat menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya, tapi disaat kedua kakinya baru saja berpijak di atas marmer mewah itu, rasa mual dan pening menyerangnya kembali. Membuatnya segera melarikan dirinya ke kamar mandi.

"Hoek...hoek...hoek...nghh...ssakitthh" Sungmin mencengkeram erat perutnya saat ia merasa perutnya seperti diremas dari dalam, sungguh Sungmin tidak tahu! Kenapa seminggu ini dirinya sering pening dan mual? Apa anemianya kambuh?.

"Hoek...hahh...hahh...sepertinya hari ini aku harus ke dokter" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Segera Sungmin membersihkan tubuhnya dan dilanjut merapikan kamar Kyuhyun serapi dan sebersih mungkin.

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Sungmin menuruni anak tangga berbalut altar mewah itu dengan pelan menuju ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan, namun seketika niatnya itu harus ia uungkan kala melihat sosok Namja tampan yang sudah rapi tengah duduk di meja makan dan meminum kopinya dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui Sungmin telah berdiri kaku di samping tangga, dengan tajam ditatapnya Namja cantik itu mengisyaratkan agar ia mendekat ke arahnya. Sungmin yang mengetahui arti tatapan Kyuhyun, dengan kikuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pelan menuju meja makan. Saat ia telah sampai di meja makan, perlahan ia dudukkan pantatnya pada kursi empuk itu yang membuat Sungmin sedikit meringis perih.

"Apa masih sakit?" ujar Kyuhyun panik saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara ringisan Namja cantik dihadapannya ini. Sungmin yang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun hanya mampu menyembunyikan senyum senangnya, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sedikit...dan maaf aku terlambat bangun" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin dengan canggung.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa...kau tak perlu meminta maaf" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memmulai ritual sarapannya,diikuti dengan Sungmin.

Keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua sebelum suara bass Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ehem...mulai sekarang kau tidur bersamaku! Dan menyiapkan pakaian kerjaku"

"Mwo!" Sungmin membulatkan foxy-eyesnya imut kala mendengar lontaran Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"T-tapi...bukankah kau_"

"Mulai saat ini aku mencoba tuk menerimamu dan memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang istri!" bisa kalian bayangkan jika saat ini banyak kupu-kupu indah berterbangan disekitar Sungmin saat ia mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. _"Oh Tuhan apakah aku saat ini sedang bermimpi? Jika ini memang mimpi, aku rela tidak terbangun selamanya?"_ gumam Sungmin dalam hati, sinar ceria yang sempat ia hilangkan selama 1 bulan ini, seketika kembali lagi. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun haru, ternyata Namja dihadapannya ini masih mempunyai hati nurani.

"Gomawo" ujar Sungmin terharu, senyum indah tak bisa ia elakan lagi. Kyuhyun tertegun beberapa saat melihat senyum menawan Namja cantik dihadapannya ini, tak bisa diungkiri! Sungmin memang indah.

"Kyu...bukankah kau masih kuliah? Kenapa aku harus menyiapkan pakaian kerjamu?" Kyuhyun menghentikan suapannya kala telinganya mendengar pertanyaan bingung dari Namja cantik dihadapannya ini.

Ia menatap Sungmin hangat sekaligus kesal "aku baru saja lulus!" ketusnya yang membuat Sungmin membulatkan foxy-eyesnya terkejut. "Mwo! Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat serta mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang berada di atas meja makan, guna menahan emosinya. "Kau kan sedang asyik bermain dengan Namja sialan itu! Ya..wajarlah kau tidak tahu!" suara sinis Kyuhyun seketika membuat Sungmin tak enak.

"_Aku harus segera menceritakan yang sebenarnya!"_ gumamnya dalam hati, di beranikan tangan mungilnya menyentuh telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mengepal erat. Obsidian tajam Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens saat tangan mungil Sungmin menyentuhnya. "Akan aku jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" ucapnya gugup, foxy-eyesnya menatap obsidian tajam Kyuhyun nanar.

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan alisnya kala ia melihat Sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya berkali-kali, bahkan bibir bawahnya ia gigit sekuat mungkin guna menetlalisir isakannya. _"Kenapa Sungmin seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Namja sialan itu!"_ Kyuhyun mengenggam kedua tangan mungil Sungmin dengan erat membuat Sungmin sedikit menenang.

"Waktu itu..." Sungmin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya berat, sungguh rasanya sesak saat ia harus kembali mengingat kejadian pahit malam itu.

"Aku mau diperkosa"

Deg! Gumaman lemah Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeram marah, ia berniat memberi pelajaran pada Namja sialan itu yang berani-beraninya mau menodai Namja cantiknya, akan tetapi tangan mungil Sungmin mencengkeram erat lengan kekar Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin panik.

"Aku mau membunuh Choi sialan itu!" geram Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin tajam, akan tetapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak goyah. Ia malah semakin erat mencengkeram lengan kekar Kyuhyun.

"Ku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

"Apa lagi yang akan kau jelaskan? Ooh...apa kau berniat melindunginya,eoh?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya keras, ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh mohon. Akan tetapi dengan keras ditepisnya tangan mungil Sungmin hingga tubuh mungil Sungmin terhempas ke lantai marmer.

Dengan cepat dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu utama Mansion mewah miliknya sebelum teriakan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. "KYUU...SIWON TIDAK SALAH! BAHKAN IA YANG MENOLONGKU...! Hiks...berhenti Kyu...Siwon Hyung tidak salah!" Kyuhyun memejamkan obsisdian tajamnya, dengan gerakan pelan dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kembali ke tempat Sungmin berada saat ini, Kyuhyun menjongkokkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan dengan tubuh Sungmin yang kini tengah meringkuk di lantai marmer. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan menengadahkan wajah cantiknya menghadap tepat ke wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Siwon Hyung...hiks...yang menolongku...hiks! dia tidak mungkin...melakukan perbuatan hina itu, bukankah aku sudah bilang! Jika ia ku anggap sebagai Hyungku sendiri" seketika Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dan mengelus punggung sempit Namja cantik ini guna menenangkannya.

"Ne...Mianhe! aku terlalu gegabah" ujar Kyuhyun tulus yang di tanggapai dengan anggukan pelan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kai...! sebelum kau pergi dari negara ini! Kau harus meminta maaf kepada Sungmin Hyung!" Baekhyun menatap Kai sengit, Namja tampan itu kini sedang merapikan semua bajunya ke dalam koper, mendengar ucapan sengit sang sahabat Kai menanggalkan sejenak aktivitasnya dan balik menatap Baekhyun iba.

"Jebal...biarkan aku pergi Hyu_"

"Dasar Namja brengsek! Setelah kau menorehkan luka terhadap Sungmin Hyung! Kau mau pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf dulu...! ya Tuhan Kai! Seharusnya kau ingat semua perlakuan Sungmin Hyung selama ini kepadamu!" Kai menundukkan kepalanya dalam saat mendengar ucapan murka yang Chanyeol lontaran. Ia ingat bahkan sangat ingat semua perlakuan baik Sungmin Hyung kepadanya, ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf! Tapi ia takut jika nanti Sungmin Hyung akan semakin membencinya.

"Aku takut Sungmin Hyung akan semakin membenciku" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mendengar gumaman lemah Kai, hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghampiri Kai dan menepuk pundak Kai pelan.

"Sungmin Hyung adalah Namja yang sangat baik...kalau kau meminta maaf dengan tulus! Aku yakin Sungmin Hyung akan menerimanya" Kai menatap Baekhyun intens menyelami semua perkataannya, pasang maniknya ia edarkan ke arah Chanyeol tapi Namja itu malah menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Percayalah...ucapan Baekhyun Hyung barusan benar adanya!" pada akhirnya Kai menganggukkan kepalanya yakin, ia menatap kedua sahabatnya penuh terima kasih.

"Gomawo...aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian dan aku akan meminta maaf pada Sungmin Hyung!" ketiga sejoli itu akhirnya berpelukan dengan sangat erat, berharap jika kehidupan mendatang mereka bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini.

"Aku pergi...lain waktu aku akan datang lagi"

"Ne hati-hati...jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

"Kalian juga Hyungdeul!" dan kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir kebersamaan mereka, Kai segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartement meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah berpelukan sama lain dan menangis.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi ya!" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusap air matanya kasar yang ditanggapai dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang jalanan Seoul pagi ini dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, ia selalu melamunkan kejadian tadi malam dan tadi pagi di Mansion mewah bersama Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, jari-jemarinya menari indah di kaca taxi yang saat ini ia naiki, membentuk suatu huruf-huruf hangul sebelum kegiatannya terintrupsi dengan getaran gadget di celana jeansnya.

Kedua alisnya bertaut bingung kala ia melihat id caller tak dikenal di layar gadgetnya, dengan ragu ia geser icon berwarna hijau dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Yeobseo"

"_Hyung!"_

Deg! Sungmin membekap mulutnya kala ia mendengar suara seseorang yang hampir saja membuat dirinya kotor, dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mencoba bersuara tenang.

"Ne...waeyo?" ujarnya dingin

"_Hyung...ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu...! Bisa kau menemuiku di Everlasting caffe?"_

"Kenapa harus bertemu...? tak bisakah kau membicarakan di telpon saja"

"_Jebal Hyung...aku janji ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita!" _

Sungmin memejamkan maniknya sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk setuju, walau orang disebrang sana tak akan mungkin bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah...tunggu aku 10 menit lagi"

"_Gomawo Hyung!"_

Pip! "Ahjussi kita berhenti di Everlasting caffe dulu ne" ujar Sungmin setelah menyimpan kembali gadgetnya di saku jeansnya. "Ne" ucap supir taxi singkat. Sungmin kembali memandang jalanan Seoul dengan pikiran yang berbeda _"Apa yang ia katakan tadi...pertemuan terakhir? Memangnya dia mau kemana? Aish! Sudahlah"_.

.

.

.

Caffe Everlasting adalah caffe terindah di kota Seoul setelah Kona Beans, semua cake dan minuman enak menggugah selera ada disana dan didukung dengan interioh yang sangat elegant membuat siapa saja betah berlama-lama disana, namun lain halnya dengan dua sosok Namja beda paras yang sedang duduk di samping jendela itu, mereka terlihat seperti tidak nyaman sama sekali dengan duduknya. Lihatlah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya sosok Namja cantik itu mengubah gaya duduknya.

Sungmin yang merasa jengah dengan kebisuan Namja tampan dihadapannya ini, berniat memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya...apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" sosok Namja tampan bernama Kai menatap Sungmin ragu, ia menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya menyuruh Namja cantik ini datang kesini.

"Hyung...aku minta maaf? Waktu itu aku khilaf...aku sudah ditutupi rasa obsesiku untuk memilikimu Hyung...terserah kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak! Namun aku berharap kau memaafkanku...karena sebentar lagi aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan bertemu denganmu lagi Hyung"

Sungmin mengeryit bingung mendengar perkataan Kai barusan "Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Kai menatap Sungmin lembut seraya mengaduk choco lattenya "Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke Jepang, Hyung!" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya paham, ia tersenyum hangat melihat ketulusan Kai meminta maaf padanya "Aku selalu memaafkanmu Kai...walau kau tidak meminta maaf sekalipun! Aku tahu waktu itu kau sudah dibutakan rasa obsesimu dan pengaruh alkohol"

Kai tersenyum lembut mendengarkan untaian tulus yang dilontarkan Sungmin, dengan perasaan lega ia segera bangkit dari duduknya membuat Sungmin menatapnya bingung. "Kau mau kemana Kai?" Kai tersenyum tulus mendengar pertanyaan bingung Hyungnya ini "Aku mau ke bandara Hyung...pesawatku akan take off 1 jam lagi" Sungmin mencengkram lengan Kai saat Namja tampan itu akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat duduk mereka saat ini.

"Boleh aku ikut" Kai mengacak gemas surai halus Sungmin saat mendengar rengekan manja dari Hyung cantiknya ini. "Dengan senang hati Hyung" dan mereka pun akhirnya berangkat bersama menuju bandara incheon.

.

.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Hyung" gumam Kai tulus sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sungmin. "Aku pun juga akan merindukanmu" Sungmin memandang Kai tulus. "Hyung...untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Bolehkah aku mencium keningmu?" ucapan Kai seketika membuat Sungmin membulatkan foxy-eyesnya terkejut, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Chup!

"Gomawo Hyung...aku pergi"

"Ne hati-hati...jaga dirimu baik-baik ne!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kai dan Kai pun membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin dengan senyuman terindahnya. _"Aku akan selalu mengingatmu Kai"_ gumamnya dalam hati sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan bandara incheon dan kembali ke niat awalnya, yaitu pergi ke Rumah sakit memeriksakan keadaannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah berhasil?"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi Nyonya...maka foto ini akan menjadi foto yang terlihat sangat asli bukan editan!" Senyum mengerikan terkembang di wajah cantiknya saat ia mendengar perkataan memuaskan dari Namja yang tengah asyik mengedit beberapa foto itu.

"Nah selesai...Bagaimana menurutmu Nyonya?" kedua manik matanya menatap puas karya Namja yang barusan memanggilnya Nyonya itu, segera ia ambil semua foto-foto itu dan dimasukkannya pada amplop berwarna coklat.

"Good Job! Tak salah aku memilihmu untuk mengedit foto-foto ini dan bayaranmu akan aku transfer ke rekeningmu,Ok!"

"Sip Nyonya!" yeoja cantik itu tak kuasa membendung tawa kemenangannya, ia menatap tajam salah satu objek di dalam foto itu.

"Lee Sungmin...kau salah jika mencari gara-gara denganku...ha ha ha!"

.

.

.

"Mwo! Aku hamil!" Sungmin menatap Namja paruh baya berjas putih dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hei! Dia Namja ! mana ada Namja hamil, lucu sekali! Seperti itulah pikiran Sungmin saat ini.

"Ne...saat ini anda sedang mengandung Tuan Cho Sungmin-ssi, kandungan anda sudah berjalan 1 minggu" Sungmin masih kekeuh menggelengkan kepalanya ragu. "Tapi saya Namja dok" sang Dokter pun mengembangkan senyum maklumnya kala Namja cantik dihadapannya ini masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini.

"Anda adalah Namja spesial yang memiliki rahim layaknya serorang yeoja yang bisa untuk mengandung! Bahkan rahim anda sangat sehat dan kuat"

"Benarkah seperti itu, apa dokter tidak salah periksa?" Namja paruh baya yang dipanggil dokter oleh Sungmin tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kekehannya kala mendengar ucapan polos Namja cantik dihadapannya ini. "Kalau saya mungkin masih bisa salah, tapi kalau USG mungkin juga bisa salah! Tapi bukankah tadi saya sudah mengUSG perut berulang kali" dan perkataan Dokter barusan mau tak mau membuat Sungmin mengangguk percaya.

"Baiklah dok...terima kasih! Saya permisi dulu" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sopan sebelum keluar dari ruangan berdominan warna putih itu.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor Rumah sakit, telapak tangan mungilnya tak henti-hentinya mengusap perut yang masih terasa datar itu dengan lembut. Terbesit rasa hangat dan menenangkan kala telapak tangannya menyentuh perut datarnya yang ternyata telah terisi sebuah makhluk kecil yang akan melengkapi hidupnya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun...apakah Namja itu akan senang jika mengetahuiku hamil mengandung darah dagingnya?" gumam Sungmin dalam hati, ada rasa ragu saat mengatakan itu namun rasa iu segera ia tepis saat ingatannya kembali pada momentnya bersama Kyuhyun tadi malam dan tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah mengamati dokumen demi dokumen perusahaan keluarganya ini dengan serius! Ya! Setelah Kyuhyun lulus, Cho Hangeng ayah Kyuhyun langsung menyerahkan jabatannya pada anak semata wayangnya ini, ia begitu yakin dengan anaknya ini karena ia tahu! Kyuhyun adalah anak yang jenius, menyelesaikan studynya saat umurnya masih 23 tahun dan mendapatkan nilai terbagus seUniversitasnya, maka dari itu Kyuhyun sekarang tengah mempelajari dan mengoreksi apa-apa saja yang perlu ia majukan dan tingkatkan dari perusahaan ini.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" ucapnya dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Maaf direktur Cho-ssi ada seorang tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, beliau berkata bahwa anda mengenalnya" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada yeoja cantik di hadapannya ini dan bergumam "Suruh dia masuk" yeoja cantik itu menunduk hormat dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun guna memanggil sosok tamu yang baru saja ia katakan pada direkturnya ini.

Setelah yeoja cantik tadi pergi, Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada dokumen-dokumen itu sebelum kegiatannya terintrupsi kembali. "Waow...kau memang hebat Cho Kyuhyun sayang" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya spontan saat mendengar suara yeoja yang cukup familiar ditelinganya.

Obsidian tajamnya menatap risih yeoja cantik yang berpakaian sangat minim hingga belahan dadanya terlihat jelas, yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke hadapan Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan tempat Kyuhyun duduk saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian telanjang saja?" sinis Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan kikikan menggoda yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini. "Bukankah kau suka kalau aku berpakaian seperti ini sayang dan telanjang? Bahkan aku sudah sering telanjang dihadapanmu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan gila yang baru saja dilontarkan yeoja gila dihadapannya ini "Itu dulu Jung Krystal..! Dan kalau kau kemari hanya untuk menggodaku! Maaf ...usahamu akan sia-sia!"

Krystal sang yeoja cantik berpakaian minim itu tertawa keras saat mendengar ucapan dingin mantan Namjachingunya ini, "Siapa yang menggodamu...aku kemari hanya ingin melihat mantan Namjachinguku yang sekarang sudah menjadi direktur ini...hebat!" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, meladeni yeoja ini tak akan ada habisnya jika tidak segera di usir keluar "Aku tak punya waktu banyak untuk meladenimu Nona Jung Krystal! Jadi sebelum aku memanggil satpam...lebih baik kau angkat kaki sekarang juga dari ruanganku!" tegas Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman miring Krystal.

"Baik...sebelum aku pergi! Aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu! Dan jika kau membutuhkanku lagi...aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu Dear!" desahnya pelan sebelum meninggalkan Namja tampan itu yang kini memandangnya jengah.

"Arrghh...setan apa yang merasukiku saat itu, menerima pernyataan cintanya dan menjadikannya kekasihku! Aish!" Kyuhyun mengacak surai madunya frustasi, sebelum kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menatap amplop warna coklat yang ditinggalkan yeoja gila itu.

Perlahan di ambilnya amplop itu dan dikeluarkan isinya, tiba-tiba rahangnya mengeras, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat dan obsidian tajamnya menatap penuh amarah pada beberapa lembar foto itu. Tanpa menghitung detik lagi, Kyuhyun langsung mengobrak-abrik mejanya hingga dokumen-dokumen itu berjatuhan tak karuan ke atas lantai. Nafasnya memburu dengan cepat. "Sungmin" geramnya dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada tembok keras itu hingga membuat tangannya membiru.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya riang ke arah pintu utama saat ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan menampilkan sosok tampan yang ditunggunya sedari tadi, foxy-eyesnya mengerjab bingung kala melihat penampilan acak-acakan dari Namja tampan itu. "Kyu" gumam Sungmin lembut, Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara lembut itu dengan segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh amarah kepada Namja cantik dihadapannya ini.

Sebersit rasa takut ketika ia melihat tatapan Kyuhyun kearahnya, namun ia masih mencoba tenang dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kyu..baca ini!" ujarnya ceria serta menyodorkan amplop putih berlogo rumah sakit itu ke arah Kyuhyun, dengan enggan di raihnya amplop itu dari tangan Sungmin dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat membaca isi surat tersebut.

Tiba-tiba rasa senang yang luar biasa menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya sebelum ingatannya akan foto-foto itu meluluhlantakan semuanya, disobeknya dengan kasar kertas itu dan dihamburkannya ke arah Sungmin kembali. Sungmin membulatkan foxy-eyesnya tak mengeti saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan murka dan menyobek kasar kertas pemberitahuan kehamilannya itu.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati Sungmin, ingin rasanya ia mengusir Sungmin dari sini namun hatinya tak sanggup melakukan itu semua, tepat di depan tangga Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menyerukan suara dinginnya. "Anak itu bukan Anakku...! Gugurkan kandunganmu!"

Deg!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Chap 10 Update...Yeay!

Mian untuk para Readerdeul sekalian...karena saya telat Update! Mohon dimaafkan ya!

Seperti biasa! Readerdeul yang sudah mau MeRIPPYUUU...saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH Yang SEBESAR-BESARNYA!

Dan untuk para Silent Rider's TERIMA KASIH Telah Berkunjung!

Baiklah sampai disini dulu bacotan saya!

TERAKHIR

RIPPPYYUUU...RRRIIPPPYUUUU...RRIIPPPYYUUU...

MUACH SARANGHAE

HAPPY SUNGMIN DAY AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! *Reader : Telat/ Author : hehe peace ^^*


	11. Chapter 11

Why You Hurt Me

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

* * *

"Anak itu bukan anakku! Gugurkan kandungamu!"

Deg! Ribuan pisau tak kasat mata terasa menghujam tepat pada ulu hati Sungmin saat telinganya mendengar ucapan yang sama sekali tak diharapnya keluar dari bibir sosok tampan yang ia cintai ini, ingin rasanya ia menampar sosok tampan itu namun apa daya tubuhnya terasa lunglai, seperti tak ada tulang sama sekali. Dalam getarnya ia mencoba membuka mulutnya guna bertanya apa maksudnya ini?.

"K-kyu...apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?" ujarnya lemah. Liquid bening tak dapat ditahannya lagi meluncur dengan bebasnya melalui pipi chubby bak porselen. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sosok cantik didepannya dengan tajam, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdenyut nyeri saat obsidian tajamnya menangkap lelehan liquid kembali meluncur dari sepasang manik indah itu.

Andai ia bisa, ingin rasanya saat ini ia berlari ke arah sosok cantik itu dan merengkuhnya erat guna menghentikan isakan yang menyayat hatinya. Namun apa daya, kala ingatannya kembali pada foto-foto itu membuat hatinya perih dan emosinya kembali naik.

Srak! Kyuhyun menebarkan semua foto yang berada di amplop berwarna cokelat tepat di depan wajah Sungmin dan berjatuhan di bawah kaki Namja cantik itu membuatnya dengan jelas memandang sosok di dalam foto-foto yang bertebaran ini. Sungmin membekap bibirnya miris kala foxy-eyesnya memandang sosok dalam foto, memang benar malam itu ia bersama Siwon tapi Siwon hanya menyelimutinya dengan jaketnya tidak lebih, ia juga ingat waktu itu bajunya sudah tak berbentuk. Tapi tidak begini, mereka hanya berpelukan bukannya berciuman.

Sungmin bersimpuh dihadapan Kyuhyun kedua tangan mungilnya memegang erat kedua kaki jenjang Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup sepatu itu, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, isakan demi isakan sudah tak terbendung lagi membuat siapa saja yang melihat keadaannya saat ini pasti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks...hiks...Kyu! Ku mohon sekali ini saja, percayalah padaku! Hiks...hiks...yang di foto itu sama sekali tidak benar Kyu! Hiks...ku mohon...aku dan Siwon Hyung tidak pernah melakukan hal itu...hiks..hiks...! Malam itu...hiks...memang benar aku bersamanya...hiks...bajuku seperti itu...hiks...karena aku mau diperkosa Kyuuu...dan Siwon Hyung yang menolongku dan dia hanya memelukku...tidak lebih! Ku mohon percayalah! Semua yang tertera di foto itu sama sekali tidak benar...hiks...hiks...Kyuuu...itu editan Kyu...! hiks hiks"

"Tidak ada foto editan yang seperti itu! Foto ini terlihat asli! Sekarang hanya 2 pilihanmu! Gugurkan kandunganmu atau...!" Kyuhyun memejamkan obsidian tajamnya sejenak, sumpah saat ini hatinya terasa sangat sakit seperti ada ribuan pisau tajam yang menghujam hatinya saat bibirnya mengatakan semua ini. "Kita bercerai!"

Deg! Jdeerr! Jduaarr! Grass!

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, kedua tangan mungilnya yang tadinya memegang kaki Kyuhyun erat, tiba-tiba melunglai begitu saja, kesempatan itu Kyuhyun gunakan untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok cantik yang masih berusaha menyakinkannya. "Kyuu...ku mohon percayalah! Jebal Kyuuu...ini anakmu Kyuuu...hiks...hiks Kyuu! Wae! Kenapa kau tak pernah percaya padaku...hiks!" Sungmin mengelus perutnya miris, seperti teringat sesuatu Sungmin langsung menegakkan tubuh mungilnya dan berlari keluar dari Mansion mewah ini, tak diperdulikannya hujan yang menghujam tubuhnya dengan ganasnya. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, yaitu meminta keadilan-NYA.

Brak! Kedua tangan mungilnya membuka kasar pintu gereja itu, kaki mungilnya melangkah dengan cepat dan sampainya dihadapan Tuhannya ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya. "Hiks...tidak puaskah kau mengambil kedua orang tuaku...hiks! Dan sekarang kau ingin memisahkanku dengan Namja yang sangat aku cintai...hiks...salah apa aku terhadapmu! Aku tak pernah meminta lebih darimu...hiks...yang aku inginkan hanya kebahagiaan..hiks! Hanya itu saja...apa itu terlalu sulit,eoh!"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, sungguh saat ini hatinya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ia merasa mungkin mati akan jauh lebih baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Untuk apa ia hidup jika Namja yang sangat ia cintai tak pernah mempercayainya! Tangan mungilnya mengelus perutnya dengan pelan, perasaan sakit makin menghujam ulu hatinya saat ia teringat dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi._ "Eomma tidak akan pernah menggugurkanmu baby, walaupun kau tak dikehendaki Appamu! Mianhe sayang, Eomma harus berpisah dengan Appamu!"_ gumam Sungmin perih, kedua maniknya kembali menatap Tuhannya dengan tatapan putus asa.

Ia kembali menangis dengan kencangnya menghiraukan sosok tampan yang melihatnya dengan sendu, kedua telapak tangan kekarnya terkepal dengan erat. sejenak ia pejamkan manik kelamnya menghalau liquid bening yang akan keluar. _"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus tersakiti seperti ini! Aku harus segera membawanya pergi bersamaku!"_ tekadnya bulat, sebelum kedua kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan ke arah Namja cantik yang masih setia dengan raungan pilunya.

Grep! Sungmin seketika tersentak dari acara menangisnya saat ia merasakan ada sebuah lengan kekar yang kini memeluknya erat, reflek ditolehkannya kepala cantiknya ke arah sang pelaku. Senyum miris terbentuk di kedua sudut bibirnya kala ia mengetahui sosok tampan yang menjadi pelaku pemelukannya ini. "Siwon Hyung...hiks..aku_"

"Sssstt...sudahlah jangan dibahas dulu! Yang terpenting saat ini tenangkan hatimu! Menangislah dengan sekeras-kerasnya jika itu membuatmu jauh lebih baik! Aku akan setia memelukmu seperti ini!" ujar Siwon tulus, Sungmin tak kuat membendung tangisnya saat ia mendengar ucapan tulus Siwon. Wajah cantiknya makin ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang Siwon dan menangis dengan sekeras-kerasnya disana.

"_Keluarkan...! Keluarkan semua tangisanmu Sungmin-ah! Karena ini akan menjadi tangisanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya beserta semua penderitaanmu! Sebentar lagi...aku akan membawamu keluar dari semua ini! Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu! Saranghae Lee Sungmin!"_

.

.

"Ini, minumlah!" Siwon memberikan secangkir cokelat panas pada Sungmin dan diterimanya dengan baik "Gomawo" Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat sosok cantik dihadapannya ini bergumam terima kasih padanya. Tangan kekarnya meremas lembut lutut Sungmin membuat sang empunya memandang tanya ke arahnya. "Apa sudah berasa lebih baik?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan yang dibalas dengan senyuman hangat Siwon.

"Cha! Kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat! Aku yakin saat ini kau pasti lelah!" ucap Siwon ceria sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin, dituntunnya sosok cantik itu menuju kamarnya. Siwon menyelimuti tubuh mungil Sungmin hingga dada Namja cantik itu, mematikan lampu utamanya lalu digantinya dengan lampu tidur. Ia berniat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar itu sebelum suara lemah Sungmin mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Hyung! Gomawo!" Siwon tersenyum lembut seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "Ne Cheonma! Jaljayo!" ujarnya lembut sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu kamar itu. Siwon menyenderkan tubuh kekarnya pada pintu kamar yang telah ditempati sosok cantik yang sangat ia cintai ini, manik kelamnya terpejam erat "Mianhae Kyu...! Kau sepertinya memang tidak mencintainya! Jadi, relakan dia bersamaku!"

.

.

.

"Arrgghhh!" Brak! Prang! Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi seraya melemparkan suatu benda ke arah kaca riasnya hingga kaca itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh jakungnya dengan lemas di atas marmer dingin kamarnya. Obsidian tajamnya menatap kosong, namun jauh didalam sana ada pancaran kesakitan. Tak disadarinya liquid bening mulai mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Disaat aku mulai bisa menerimamu, kenapa kau malah membuat ulah? APA KAU TAK PUNYA OTAK LEE SUNGMIN! AKU SUDAH MULAI MENCINTAIMU! TAPI, KENAPA KAU MALAH BERMAIN API DIBELAKANGKU! KAU TAU! AKU MENCINTAIMU...LEE SUNGMIN! DASAR NAMJA PABBO!"

Bugh! Kyuhyun memukul marmer dingin yang dipenuhi pecahan kaca, tak diperdulikannya walau kini tangannya berlumuran darah. Sakit ditangannya tak sebanding dengan apa yang kini ia rasakan di dalam hatinya. Ingin rasanya sekarang juga ia terbang ke Mansion mewah Siwon dan membunuhnya, tapi ia tak sepicik itu, bagaimana pun Siwon adalah ayah dari janin yang saat ini dikandung Sungmin. Ia yakin Sungmin tidak akan pernah mau tuk menggugurkan janin itu.

"Seandainya janin yang kau kandung itu adalah anakku...aku akan menjadi Namja yang paling bahagia di dunia ini...! Namun sepertinya kau memang tak tercipta untukku, Lee Sungmin! Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan melepaskanmu...!" Kyuhyun meremas surai ikalnya erat, sungguh keputusannya ini pasti akan berdampak negatif bagi dirinya kelak.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung dan sinar mentari kembali hadir membawa hari baru yang mungkin akan menjadi hari yang paling baik diantara hari-hari yang lalu, namun berbeda dengan sosok Namja cantik yang ternyata ia sudah terjaga sedari subuh tadi, ia berpikir bahwa hari ini adalah hari paling buruk diantara hari-hari lalu.

"Hahhh~~~" helaan nafas lelah berulang kali berhembus melalui bibir plum bershape M indah itu.

Tes! Liquid bening melincur lagi dari foxy-eyes indah itu saat tangan mungilnya menegelus perut datarnya yang saat ini telah dihuni sosok mungil yang akan memperlengkap kebahagiannya bersama Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Namun itu dulu sebelum kejadian malam itu yang membuatnya berlari ke gereja dan akhirnya terdampar di Mansion mewah sosok Namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon .

Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan desiran darahnya mengalir deras perasaan hangat menyusup ke hatinya kala ia mengelus perutnya, berapa kalipun ia berpikir, ia tak akan sanggup tuk menggugurkan janin ini. Lebih baik ia berpisah dengan Kyuhyun daripada ia melepaskan janin yang sangat ia cintai ini, naluri ibunya menuntunnya tuk selalu meindungi janin ini.

"Baby, maafkan Eomma ne...gara-gara Eomma kau harus berpisah dengan Appamu! Hiks...nanti kalau kau sudah besar jangan membenci Eomma, ne! Hiks...Eomma mencintaimu baby...Eomma sangat...sangat mencintaimu!" Sungmin memeluk perutnya dengan erat, sungguh ia benar-benar takut jika kelak anaknya membencinya. Bayangkan! Sosok ibu dibenci oleh anaknya sendiri, pasti ia akan sangat sedih kan. Itu juga yang saat ini Sungmin bayangkan, tanpa disadarinya sosok tampan bernama Siwon tengah memandangnya dengan sendu.

Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan dengan perlahan ke tempat Sungmin saat ini sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Ia taruh nampan itu ke meja nakas dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan sosok cantik itu. Tangan kekarnya dengan pasti mengelus perut Sungmin dengan sayang, membuat Namja cantik itu menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Siwon heran.

"Hey Jagoan! Siwon ahjussi yakin kau adalah anak yang sangat hebat dan baik melihat Eommamu yang seperti ini! Jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau kau akan membenci Eommamu yang sangat mencintaimu ini! Kalau kau berjanji menjadi anak baik, Siwon ahjussi berjanji akan selalu mengajakmu bermain, eotte! Cha! Kelak jadilah anak yang baik dan selalu membanggakan Eommamu ne" Sungmin memandang Siwon penuh haru, ia tak menyangka bahwa Namja tampan dihadapannya ini benar-benar mencintainya.

"Hyung...gomawo" Siwon menatap Sungmin lembut, senyum menawan terpatri di wajah tampannya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti langsung menjerit histeris. "Tidak usah berterima kasih, ini sudah kewajibanku Lee Sungmin, baiklah! Sekarang waktunya sarapan" Siwon mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur dan mulai menyendokknya. Disaat sendokan pertama akan diberikan oleh Siwon, tangan mungil Sungmin menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja Hyung, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu" Siwon terkekeh mendengar ucapan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini "Asalkan itu kau, aku tak merasa direpotkan" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya imut, ia mulai melancarkan jurus andalannya _puppy eyes_ membuat Siwon mau tak mau memberikan mangkok beserta sendoknya ke Namja cantik itu.

"Kau membuatku linglung Sungmin-ah, jangan tunjukkan jurus itu lagi!" Siwon menatap Sungmin tajam pura-pura marah, namun hal itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sungmin. "Hyung gomawo" Sungmin menatap Siwon lembut seraya mengerjab polos, membuat Siwon mengaca surai lembut itu dengan gemas. "Ne, Cheonma...habiskan semua sarapanmu lalu minum suplement ini ne"

"Apa itu Hyung?"

"Suplement ibu hamil, susu ini juga susu ibu hamil" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya malu tak terasa kedua pipi chubbynya mengeluarkan semburat pink yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. "Hyung aku namja?" Siwon kembali terkekeh mendengar cicitan Namja cantik dihadapannya ini, sebersit ide jahil melintas di otaknya. "Masalahnya tidak ada suplement Namja hamil dan susu Namja hamil, kalau ada aku akan membelikanmu yang berjudul seperti itu". "Hyung" sungut Sungmin semakin malu yang membuat Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ne..ne, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, yang terpenting kau harus menghabiskan semua ini, ne! Aku harus segera berangkat, ada meeting dikantor! Kuusahakan pulang cepat"

"Ya sudah berangkatlah Hyung, hati-hati ne!" Siwon mengacak kembali surai lembut itu dan entah disengaja atau tidak ia merundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup mesra dahi halus itu. Setelah kepergian Siwon, Sungmin yang telah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi tadi, dengan pelan disentuhnya kening mulusnya. Masih bisa ia rasakan lembutnya kecupan itu, liquid bening kembali mengalir dari kedua manik foxy indahnya, saat rasa bimbang menghantuinya.

"Kyu...hiks! Apa Cuma sampai disini cintaku untukmu...hiks! Apa sudah waktunya aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk yang lain! Hiks...". Cinta memang kuat, akan tetapi kalau cinta itu terus digempur! Tak lama lagi ia akan retak, begitupula dengan cinta Sungmin. Ia sudah tak kuat mempertahankan cintanya yang selalu digempur, ia juga butuh perlindungan maupun kehangatan. Kesimpulan cinta juga bisa retak dan berpaling demi mendapatkan yang lebih baik, yaitu Kasih Sayang.

.

.

.

Sosok yeoja cantik yang kita kenal bernama Jung Krystal kini tengah duduk dengan tenangnya di salah satu caffe terkenal di Seoul yaitu Kona Beans. Ia tengah sibuk memainkan gadget birunya, sebelum kedatangan sosok Namja cantik mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Kedua maniknya menatap ramah pada Namja cantik yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Anyeong Oppa...Lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" ujarnya ramah. "Tak usah berbasa-basi Krys, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku?" ujar sang Namja cantik dingin, membuat Krystal terkekeh ringan. "Kau ini lucu sekali Oppa, jangan terlalu serius! Bagaimana kalau kau memesan minuman dulu atau aku yang memesankannya? Hm, baiklah aku saja kalau begitu" melihat sosok cantik dihadapannya tak bergeming sama sekali, ia langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah waiters dan memesan satu minuman lagi untuk tamu cantiknya ini.

"Baiklah ini caffe latenya Oppa! Aku tak salah memsankannya kan" ujarnya ramah, namun sosok cantik yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya Oppa ini sama sekali tak merubah pandangan dinginnya. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?" ucap sang Namja cantik ketus, Krystal yang melihat tamunya mulai jengah dengan sikapnya, iapun berinisiatif mengutarakan tujuannya memanggil sosok cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenal lebih dekat istri mantan Namjachinguku?" sang Namja cantik yang ternyata adalah Lee Sungmin, menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ia menatap yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini dengan tajam. "Aku sudah tak bersamanya!" suara Sungmin sedikit bergetar saat ia mengatakan ini semua ini. "Mwo! Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya Kyuhyun Oppa sudah mencintaimu, sampai-sampai ia memutuskanku hanya karenamu!" Krystal melotot terkejut, namun kalau kita selami lebih dalam lagi, ekspresi Krystal sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut akan tetapi ekspresi kemenangan.

"Kau tak perlu susah-susah bersandiwara didepanku, aku tahu kalau kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui hancurnya keluargaku! Karena kau adalah penyebabnya" ujar Sungmin dingin, Krystal yang mendengar ucapan itu kembali melancarkan tawa remehnya. "Oppa atas dasar apa kau menuduhku! Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kau sendiri penyebabnya! Kau berselingkuh dibelakangnya!" desis Krystal tajam.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menampar mulut sok tahu itu, namun ia masih sadar bahwa dihadapannya ini adalah seorang yeoja. Bagaimanapun keadaannya ia tak mungkin menyakiti sosok yeoja karena sama saja ia adalah seorang pecundang. "Jaga mulutmu Krys! Kau tak tahu apapun tentangku!" Krystal kembali melayangkan tawa remehnya "Oh ya! Jangan panggil aku Jung Krystal kalau aku tak bisa mengetahui apa yang aku ingin ketahui Oppa!" Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangan mungilnya yang saat ini tengah berada diatas meja, Krystal yang mengetahui lawan bicaranya mulai emosi, ia malah mengeluarkan senyum miringnya.

"Berarti sudah jelas! Kalau kau adalah dalang dari semua ini!"

"Jangan asal menu_"

"TAK USAH MENGELAK LAGI JUNG KRYSTAL!" teriak Sungmin kalap sambil menggebrak meja itu membuat penghuni lain menatapnya heran. Oh! Sungguh! Habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini, mungkin kalau Krystal ini adalah sosok Namja dapat dipastikan saat ini juga ia sudah babak belur karena jurus matrial artsnya. "Oppa tenangkan emosimu, kau bisa mengganggu yang lain" seru Krystal lembut, menambah satu poin positif bagi siapa yang melihatnya saat ini tak terkecuali dengan para penghuni caffe ini.

Foxy-eyes Sungmin melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, benar juga apa yang dikata yeoja ini, semua manik para pengunjung saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan beragam pandangan, ada yang heran, sinis, maupun kagum. Dengan gerakan tenang ia mendudukkan pantatnya kembali. Foxy-eyesnya kembali menatap datar lawan bicaranya. "Baiklah, aku tak tega jika terus membuatmu marah-marah begitu, Oppa! Karena marah-marah tak baik untuk orang yang sedang mengandung! Jadi dengan senang hati, aku akan segera meluncur ke perbincangan inti kita! Bagaimana? Aku orang baik kan Oppa, buktinya aku perhatian padamu?" ucap Krystal sedikit keras hingga ucapannya itu mampu didengar oleh sebagaian pelanggan caffe ini, Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Krystal hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan menghalau emosi yang kembali memuncak.

"Oooo...jadi Namja itu sedang mengandung?"

"Pantas ia tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya"

"Jadi berita Namja bisa hamil itu real ya"

"Ya real! Untung yeoja cantik itu, yeoja yang sabar walau ia tadi sudah dibentak ya"

"Tak hanya cantik diluarnya saja"

Sungmin memejamkan foxy-eyesnya saat telinganya mendengar gossipan-gossipan para pelanggan itu. Mereka hanya tak tahu sifat asli yeoja ini, kalau seandainya mereka tahu. Bisa dipastikan mereka juga akan bersikap seperti Sungmin saat ini. "Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan" Krystal tersenyum tipis saat ia mendengar ucapan sarat akan kemarahan itu, sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan yang Sungmin lontarkan dengan gerakan elegant ia meminum vanilla latenya dan menghirup aromanya sejenak.

Setelahnya ia letakkan kembali vanilla latenya dan mulai memandang Sungmin dengan tenang. "Kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya? Baiklah, akan ku beritahu, dan aku harap Oppa bisa mengendalikan emosi Oppa" Krystal mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar lebih dekat dengan lawan bicaranya. "Pertama aku salut padamu Oppa, karena kau dengan mudahnya bisa menebak siapa dalang dari semua ini tanpa melakukan suatu penelitian terlebih dahulu, Kedua! Tebakanmu tepat sekali Oppa!" Sungmin menatap Krystal tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam pula dari yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini. "Kau...!" geram Sungmin.

"Wae? Semua yang aku lakukan ini benar Oppa! Aku hanya mencoba mengambil kembali apa yang sudah menjadi milikku! Dan kalau ada pihak yang disalahkan! Kau adalah pihak yang salah, karena kau dengan lancangnya mengambil Kyuhyun dariku! Dan usulku lebih baik kau menikmati perpisahan ini Oppa! Bukannya kau sudah mendapatkan penggantinya! Terakhir_" Krystal makin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin hingga bibirnya tepat berada pada telinga Namja cantik itu. "Kau salah memilih lawan Oppa! Jung Krystal tak semudah yang kau bayangkan! Camkan itu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Krystal dengan elegant melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi dari caffe meninggalkan sosok cantik yang kini tengah menahan emosinya. "Cho Kyuhyun kau telah salah, semoga kau tak menyesal dikemudian hari"

Tes! Sungmin menelungkupkan wajah cantiknya di atas lengannya, mencoba meredam isakan yang sudah tak bisa ditahannya ini. Punggung mungilnya bergetar halus menandakan bahwa ia masih mati-matian menahan isakannya yang semakin keras. _"Tuhan! Lindungilah Kyuhyun dari yeoja gila itu! Dia sangat berbahaya Tuhan!"_

.

.

.

Sosok Namja tampan tengah menatap kosong dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Berulang kali bibir tebalnya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa, berulang kali juga obsidian tajamnya terpejam erat kala tubuh jakungnya mulai bergetar. "Haahhh" helanya lelah. Kalau saja bisa ingin rasanya ia mati saja saat ini juga, namun hanya orang bodohlah yang berpikiran seperti itu, apalagi hanya gara-gara masalah cinta. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga hati tak bisa dibohongi. Sungguh seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa seperti ini.

Tok...tok...tok

"Masuk" ujarnya datar. Sosok yeoja cantik bersama Namja tampan memasuki ruangan kerja itu setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang empunya. Sang yeoja cantik menundukkan badannya sopan saat ia tepat berada dihadapan sang atasan. "Mian direktur Cho-ssi...ada seorang tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, beliau bilang kalau dia sudah membuat janji dengan anda sebelumnya" Kyuhyun menatap Namja tampan yang berada di belakang sekretarisnya ini. "Ya, kita memang sudah membuat janji sebelumnya" yeoja cantik yang notabennya sebagai sekretaris itu menganggukkan kepalanya sopan, "Baiklah kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri" ucapnya sopan yang direspon dengan anggukan singkat Kyuhyun.

Setelah kepergian yeoja cantik tadi, suasana ruang kerja Kyuhyun kembali hening, tak ada satu patah katapun yang terlontar dari kedua Namja tampan itu, merasa jengah dengan keadaan ini. Namja tampan yang datang bersama sekretaris Kyuhyun tadi, langsung mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi depan Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya.

"Baiklah tuan Cho...sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Kyuhyun menatap ragu Namja tampan dihadapannya ini serta menghela nafas lelah. "Aku tidak tahu Hyung, aku masih ragu dengan semua ini" cicit Kyuhyun lemah. Namja tampan yang dipanggilnya Hyung, menatapnya dengan bingung. "Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan, hingga kau menyuruhku menjadi pengacaramu! Apa kau terkena masalah penggelapan dana?" Kyuhyun memutar obsidian tajamnya malas, oh ayolah! Kyuhyun itu sudah kaya, jadi tak mungkin kan ia melakukan hal hina itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal keji itu! Tanpa melakukannya aku sudah kaya!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Namja tampan dihadapannya ini, sedang yang ditatap hanya menyengir tak berdosa. "Lalu apa? Jangan membuang-buang waktuku Cho!" sungutnya kesal. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya berat, ia merasa tak sanggup tuk mengatakan niatnya ini. Benar! Ia masih ragu tuk melepas Namja cantik yang sudah dicintainya ini, tapi mengingat janin yang saat ini tengah bersarang di perut Namjanya. "Aku ingin kau mengurus perceraianku Hyung!" ujarnya tegas.

"Mwo! Perceraian! Kapan kau menikah Magnae Evil?" Namja tampan itu menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, sungguh yang ia tahu bahwa dongsaengnya ini masih berpacaran dengan yeoja cantik bernama Jung Krystal, yeoja yang menurutnya sama sekali tak baik untuk Kyuhyun. Namun apa ini? Perceraian? Apa mereka sudah menikah? Senyum menawan terpatri indah disusut bibirnya.

"Baiklah! Walaupun aku tersinggung karena kau tak mengundangku di acara pernikahanmu dengan yeoja bernama Jung Krystal itu, tapi dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, memang Hyung tak sedarahnya ini tak tahu apa-apa tentang permasalahan yang ia alami saat ini, jadi wajar kalau semua yang diucapkannya salah total.

"Aku tak mengndangmu, karena kau sedang menyelesaikan studymu di Amrik! Dan pasanganku bukan Krystal, melainkan Sungmin"

"Sungmin...apa maksudmu? Bukankah dulu kau berpacaran dengan yeoja serigala itu" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Hyungnya ini, sepertinya Hyungnya ini masih sangat membenci mantan pacarnya itu. "Kau masih membencinya Hyung! Sungmin itu Namja yang dijodohkan orang tuaku Hyung" Namja tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya paham, ia menatap Kyuhyun geli. "Kau dijodohkan dengan Namja bukannya kau straight, Kyu...?"Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Sudahlah Junsu Hyung, ceritanya panjang!"

Junsu yang masih penasaran terpaksa urung melihat perubahan wajah dongsaengnya ini saat ia akan membahas pernikahannya bersama Namja bernama Sungmin itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita langsung ke inti saja!" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menuntun Junsu untuk duduk di sofa empuk yang terdapat diruang kerja mewahnya, ia menekan phone yang berada tepat di atas meja nakas itu guna memesan dua cangkir coffe.

Junsu menyamankan letak duduknya serta mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan untuk penyelidikannya. "Jadi apa permasalahannya?" ujarnya tegas seraya menatap Kyuhyun intens, sedang Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hyungnya ini. "Perselingkuhan!" Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun intens "Siapa yang terlibat perselingkuhan?"

"Sungmin"

"Apa kau mempunyai bukti?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua foto-foto yang didalamnya terdapat adegan antara Sungmin dan Siwon yang membuat emosinya kembali memuncak. Junsu menatap foto-foto itu dengan ragu, otak analisanya reflek muncul saat mendapati foto itu. "Foto ini kau jadikan bukti! Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun dimana otak jeniusmu?" Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun Namja yang mempunyai IQ tinggi ini percaya begitu saja sama semua foto-foto ini yang bisa saja hanya sebuah rekayasa belaka.

"Maksudmu apa Hyung?"

"Bukti ini tidak kuat Kyu, bisa saja kan foto-foto ini hanya sebuah rekayasa!"

"Tak bisa kah kau teliti kembali Hyung, Foto itu terlihat real!"

"Hanya orang awam yang menganggap foto ini real Kyu, tapi kalau untuk orang sepertiku dan seharusnya itu juga berlaku padamu karena kau jenius! Foto ini fake!" Kyuhyun seketika bungkam, dilihatnya dengan intens semua foto yang berserekan di atas meja itu, dan benar juga hatinya pun mengatakan tidak pada foto itu. Foto ini fake!. Junsu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan, ia menatap Namja tampan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya ini dengan lembut "Kau hanya terbawa emosi Kyu, pikirkan kembali keputusanmu ini! Aku tak ingin kau nantinya menyesal! Lagipula sepertinya Sungmin itu Namja baik, lemah lembut dan juga hangat! Wajahnya pun tak kalah manis dengan yeoja, Krystal saja kalah dengan pesona Namjamu ini!"

Junsu menatap kagum wajah babyskin dari Namja bernama Sungmin itu, _"Beruntung sekali Magnae Evil ini mendapatkan Namja seindah ini! Dan betapa bodohnya kalau sampai ia melepaskan Namja ini!"_ pikirnya dalam hati. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas sarannya Hyung!" Junsu mengangguk kikuk saat suara Kyuhyun mengintrupsi kegiatannya memandangi wajah manis difoto itu, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. "Kau terpesona dengannya Hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin yang direspon dengar cengiran aneh Junsu. "Salahkan wajah cantik nan manisnya itu"

Kyuhyun menatap Junsu jengah, sekilas Junsu melihat arloji mewahnya yang melingkar indah dipergelangan tangannya serta merapikan kembali berkas-berkasnya. "Baiklah karena waktuku sudah habis, aku mau pulang dulu dan ingat pesanku Magnae tengil! Kau akan menjadi Namja paling bodoh sedunia kalau kau melepaskannya, Arra!"

"Arra-arra...sudah pulang sana!" Kyuhyun mengusir Hyungnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, namun hal itu hanya ditanggapi angin lalu oleh Junsu, dengan tenang dilangkahnya kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruangan kerja Kyuhyun meninggalkan sosok Namja tampan yang saat ini tengah merenungkan kembali kata-kata Junsu barusan. Kyuhyun memejamkan obsidian tajamnya selang beberapa menit kedua obsdian tajamnya terbuka dan menatap objek didepannya dengan tekad bulat. "Aku harus mencarinya dan membawanya kembali ke dalam rengkuhanku!"

.

.

.

"Mwoya! Kyuhyun percaya dengan perkataan pengacara bernama Junsu itu!" Krystal melotot terkejut, tangan kirinya terkepal erat menahan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"..."

"Baiklah! Lanjutkan tugasmu!"

Pip! "Arrgghhhhh" prang! Krystal melempar gadget birunya kelantai apartementnya hingga benda mungil itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi, kedua maniknya menatap nyalang ke sembarang arah, namun beberapa menit kemudian senyum evil terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Tangannya mengambil pigora foto yang didalamnya terdapat dua insan manusia yang tak lain dirinya bersama sosok Namja tampan yang tengah memeluknya mesra. Jemari lentiknya mengelus foto itu dengan lembut.

"Apapun yang terjadi! Kau harus menjadi milikku Oppa! Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalagiku hidup bahagia bersamamu, sekalipun target utamaku adalah sosok yang sangat kau cintai yang tengah mengandung buah cinta kalian!"

TBC

Ho...ho...ho...

Saya kambek membawa chap baru! Yeay! *prok...prok*

Adakah yg menunggu FF nie *Reader : tidak ada...habisnya lama sih!*

He...he... mianhe ne! Saya telat update karena waktu itu Wifi dirumah saya sedang ada gangguan, padahal chap ini mau saya update Senin lalu...Karena saya berpkiri bakalan update seminggu sekali...ya! ternyata Wifinya bermasalah...jadi, mohon dimaklumi ne ^^

Cha! Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan Reader tercinta!

Ada Reader yg bertanya sepeti ini "Kapan Kyu mempunyai perasaan ke Ming dan Saya rasa alur cerita nie kecepetan deh?"

Jawaban?

Kyu mulai mempunyai perasaan ke Ming saat ia merasa cemburu melihat Ming bercanda ma Namja lain sebut saja Siwon di chap sebelumnya dan masalah alur...memang saya buat seperti ini, kaena pada dasarnya FF nie masih panjang chapnya Reader, aku takut kalau aku buat yang sedetail-detailnya para Reader tercinta jadi bosan ma nie FF, jadi untuk alurnya dimaklumi saja ne ^^

Untuk para Reader Tercinta yang masih setia menunggu FF aneh ini dan masih setia meRIIPPYUUU! Saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH yang SEBESAR-BESARNYA!

Untuk para SILENT READER'S Tercinta yang masih mau membaca dan mampir ke FF aneh ini Saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH yang SEBESAR-BESARNYA! Semoga kali ini kalian mau meninggalkan jejak he...he :D

Baiklah segini dulu Chuap-Chuap saya!

Terakhir!

Tetap RIPPPYUUUU...RRRIIPPPPYYUUU...RRIIIPPPYYUUUU...NEEEEEEEE~~~~

MUACH SARANGHAE


	12. Chapter 12

Why You Hurt Me

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

KyuMin

* * *

"Hiks...aku mohon pengertianmu Oppa" ujar Krystal pilu, setelah ia mendapatkan berita yang sangat tak mengenakan hatinya. Ia langsung menemui Namja cantik ini dan bersimpuh dikakinya. Foxy-eyesnya menatap Krystal heran atas apa yang sedang yeoja ini lakukan. "Kau kenapa Krys?" Krystal menengadahkan wajah cantiknya yang sudah basah oleh air mata dan menatap foxy-eyes Sungmin dengan sendu. "Aku mohon lepaskan Kyuhyun Oppa" Sungmin memebelalakkan manik indahnya, seketika ia mundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Krystal.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Krystal menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mencengkram pergelangan Sungmin dengan erat, ia tatap foxy-eyes yang saat ini menatapnya dengan marah itu dengan penuh permohonan. "Akan aku jelaskan!" ujarnya singkat seraya menggeret Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit Krystal dan Sungmin menatap indahnya Sungai Han, namun sepatah katapun sama sekali tak keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Sedari tadi yang mereka lakukan hanya menatap Sungai Han dengan kosong dan pikiran yang bercabang-cabang. Suasana tetap hening sebelum suara lirih Krystal mengintrupsinya. "Oppa aku mohon pengertianmu" reflek Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya seraya menatap Krystal penuh tanya. Krystal balas menatap Namja cantik itu dengan sesal, ia menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Sungmin dan meremasnya pelan. "Hiks..a-aku...hiks~~hamil"

Deg! Sungmin menyentakkan tangannya kasar kala indera pendengarnya menangkap kalimat fatal dari bibir yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini, tangan mungilnya memijat keningnya pelan. Ia memandang Krystal yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam dengan imidasi. "Belum cukupkah semua bualanmu itu, sehingga sekarang kau membual lagi dihadapanku" desis Sungmin tajam, Krystal menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap tajam manik foxy dihadapannya ini.

"Apa buktinya kalau aku sedang membual Oppa? Lagipula mana mungkin aku berani membual jika itu menyangkut tentang janin! Kau seharusnya tahu Oppa, jika janin itu adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagi setiap wanita! Dan aku rasa itu juga berlaku untukmu! Jadi untuk apa aku membual~~hiks!" Krystal menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tanah seraya menangis dengan kencangnya. Kedua tangan mungil Sungmin terkepal dengan erat kala perasaan sakit kembali menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya.

"Siapa ayah dari janin yang kau kandung?" ujar Sungmin lamat. Sungguh! Ia berharap jika ayah dari janin itu bukan sosok Namja tampan yang sangat ia cintai, ia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa sakit hatinya jika ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyunlah ayah dari janin yang saat ini dikandung Krystal. Krystal menghentikan tangisnya kala ia mendengar suara lirih sarat akan kepedihan meluncur dari bibir cherry indah itu. Dengan ragu ia lontarkan suara seraknya lirih "Kyuh-Kyuhyun"

Seketika liquid bening meluncur bebas dari foxy-eyes indah Sungmin saat dugaannya benar adanya. Rasa sesak yang seakan membunuhnya secara perlahan mulai menyeruak diseluruh relung hatinya hingga ia tak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Pandangan foxy-eyesnya kosong walau liquid bening tetap mengalir dengan deras, tak ada satupun isakan yang terdengar, hanya deru nafas yang berhembus tak beraturan. "Kau tenang saja Krys, secepatnya aku akan mengurus perceraianku dengan Kyuhyun! Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, anak itu akan lahir tanpa ayah atau dengan ayah yang beristri 2! Karena aku tak akan membiarkan anak tak berdosa itu menanggung malu dari apa yang orang tuanya perbuat!" ujar Sungmin dingin seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan Sungai Han dengan hati yang berkecambuk perih.

Krystal memandang kepergian Sungmin dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Ia tegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengusap linangan air mata dustanya dengan kasar. "Kkk...ternyata kau berbakat menjadi artis Jung Krystal! Hanya dengan bualanmu dan tangisan buayamu ini, Namja cantik menyedihkan itu langsung percaya padamu! Ha...ha kau hebat Jung Krystal!" Krystal mengelus perut datarnya dengan lembut lalu sedetik kemudian ditepuknya perut itu dengan geli. "Dasar Lee Sungmin pabbo! Semua orang tahu kalau Kyuhyun Oppa itu tak akan pernah mau menyemburkan benihnya kedalam rahimku, karena itu ia selalu memakai pengaman! Jadi mana mungkin aku hamil!"

Tangannya merogoh benda persegi yang kita ketahui sebagai gadget dan menatapnya dengan minat. Maniknya menatap dengan sendu foto yang ada di layar touchscreen itu. "Mianhe Oppa aku melakukan semua ini! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu dan aku tak ingin jika ada orang lain yang merebutmu dariku! Karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

Tap tap tap! Sungmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan gontai bahkan berulang kali ia hampir limbung dan menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya, liquid bening masih setia mengiringi langkahnya.

Jdeerr! Grasss! Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Seoul membuat pendudukknya kelimpungan mencari tempat tuk berteduh, kecuali Namja cantik rapuh yang masih setia melangkahkan kakinya menghiraukan hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur tubuh mungilnya dan tatapan heran para penduduk yang sedang berteduh itu. Ia memang tidak merasakan apapun saat ini hati dan tubuhnya seperti mati, bahkan untuk sekedar menjerit dan mengeluarkan isakannya saja ia tak mampu. Ingin rasanya ia berjalan ditengah jalan raya itu dan menghantamkan tubuh mungilnya pada besi bergerak yang berlalu lalang.

Tapi satu penghalangnya, yaitu janin yang saat ini ada di dalam perutnya. Ia tak sampai hati memutuskan harapan janin itu tuk lahir dan memandang dunia ini. Langkahnya ia hentikan ketika kedua manik foxy redupnya menangkap bangunan kokoh bernama Choi Coorperation yang ia ketahui sebagai tempat kerja Siwon. Tanpa sadar kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah bangunan itu dan berhenti di pelantara gerbang membiarkan tubuhnya tetap diguyur derasnya air hujan itu dan menghiraukan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau rapat kali ini dicancel dulu, karena cuaca yang tidak memungkinkan seperti ini?"

"..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pengertiannya"

Pip! Siwon mematikan gadget hitamnya dan memandang hujan yang tengah mengguyur kota Seoul dengan derasnya itu penuh minat, ia merasa hatinya berteriak menyuruhnya tuk keluar dari ruangan kerjanya ini, tapi mengapa? Itu yang kini ia pikirkan. Merasa tak nyaman dengan hatinya, akhirnya ia putuskan tuk keluar dari ruangan ini dengan santai. Saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu keluar Satpam langsung menghampirinya berniat memayunginya namun hal itu ditolaknya dengan halus. Payung yang mulanya dipegang oleh Satpam dengan sopan diambilnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang itu dengan perasaan bingung. _"Kenapa aku malah berjalan kesini? Seharusnya kan aku ke parkiran! Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?"_gumam Siwon dalam hati, tanpa sadar ia telah sampai pada gerbang.

Gerbang terbuka secara otomatis dan pemandangan selanjutnya membuat jantungnya seketika terhenti pada saat itu juga. Bayangkan! Seseorang yang sangat kalian cintai tengah menangis terseduh serta membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur air hujan hingga basah kuyub membuat kulitnya pucat dan bibirnya membiru karena menggigil kedinginan pasti sangat sakit bukan!. Saat itu juga Siwon mengerti kenapa hatinya berusaha menariknya kesini. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah Namja cantik itu dan memayunginya.

"Sungmin!" gumamnya panik, membuat Sungmin menengadahkan wajah pucatnya dan menunjukkan foxy redupnya ke arah Namja tampan dihadapannya ini. "Hiks...Hyung~~" lirihnya bergetar, reflek Sungmin memeluk dengan erat tubuh kekar dihadapannya ini dan menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukan hangat Siwon. Siwon memejamkan manik kelamnya saat ia mendapati Namja cantik yang sangat dikasihinya ini rapuh kembali, tangannya mengelus punggung sempit yang telah basah kuyub itu dengan lembut. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Agar kau tidak selalu menangis seperti ini! Aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini terus! Katakan padaku Lee Sungmin! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Agar kau terhenti dari semua penyiksaan ini dan tersenyum bahagia! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sungmin semakin menenggelamkan wajah pucatnya kedalam dada bidang Siwon saat suara bergetar Namja tampan dihadapannya ini mengalun di telinganya. "Hiks...tetaplah memelukku seperti ini...hiks...karena itu akan membuatku tenang! Ajari aku cara...hiks...berpaling dari perasaanku ini dan mulai mencintaimu...hiks! Ajari aku cara membuka hatiku dan pandanganku untukmu...hiks! Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa tersenyum bahagia, hiks...karena aku tahu kau begitu mencintaiku! Terakhir..."

Sungmin menengadahkan wajah cantik pucatnya dan menatap kedua manik kelam Siwon dengan dalam. "Bantu aku mengurus perceraianku dengan Kyuhyun! Karena dengan begitu aku akan terlepas dari semua penderitaan ini!"

Deg! Jdeer! Graass! Siwon membelalakkan manik kelamnya saat telinganya menangkap ucapan Namja cantik dihadapannya ini, hujan dan petir yang semakin ganas membuat Siwon tersadar dari acara terkejutnya dan menuntun Namja cantik di dalam dekapannya ini masuk ke perusahaannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah asyik mengeringkan surai kelamnya dengan handuk menghiraukan tatapan imidasi dari sosok Namja tampan dihadapannya ini. Siwon yang merasa jengah diacuhkan oleh Namja cantik dihadapannya ini berniat menyeruakan suaranya. "Ada yang perlu dijelaskan Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghembuskan nafas lelahnya dengan pelan. Ia senderkan punggungnya di bantalan sofa empuk itu dan memejamkan foxy-eyesnya. "Krystal hamil...Hyung" ujarnya lirih, Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Lalu?"

"Aku harus menceraikan Kyuhyun, karena bagaimanapun janin yang ada di dalam perut Krystal adalah darah dagingnya" Siwon mengerutkan alisnya tak setuju mendengar pendapat Sungmin barusan, ya! Ia akui ada sebercak rasa bahagia menyusup direlung hatinya kala Namja cantik dihadapannya ini akan bercerai dengan Kyuhyun, itu artinya ia bisa dengan reluasa menguasai Namja ini. Namun hati terdalamnya tidak menyetujuinya karena tujuan awalnya adalah membuat Namja cantik ini bahagia dan ia tahu kalau Namja cantik dihadapannya ini sangat mencintai teman masa kecilnya itu, jadi ia sedikit masih berusaha tuk menyatukan keduanya kembali walau konsekuensinya ia harus patah hati, tapi tak apa ini semua demi Namja cantik bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau berpendapat seperti itu? Kau tahu Krystal itu yeoja yang bagaimana? Bisa saja kan kalau janin itu bukan janinnya bersama Kyuhyun, melainkan janinnya bersama Namja lain! Lalu kau yang jelas-jelas mengandung janinnya, malah mau menceraikannya!" Sungmin membuka manik foxynya dan menatap Siwon sendu "Hyung, aku lelah! Cobalah mengerti keadaanku! Kau juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menerima janin ini, bahkan ia menginginkan aku menggugurkannya! Ia tercipta bukan untukku, lalu kenapa aku masih mempertahankannya, Hyung!"

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil yang mulai bergetar lagi. "Baiklah...baiklah! Maafkan aku, aku yang akan mengurus perceraianmu ini!" Siwon mengelus belakang kepala Sungmin dengan lembut "Gomawo Hyung"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membolak-balikkan dokumennya tanpa minat, berulang kali obsidian tajamnya melirik pada gadget hitamnya berharap layar touchscreen itu menyala dan mengeluarkan suara dering, sepertinya harapannya terkabul karena belum sempat ia mengembalikan lirikan obsidiannya dari arah gadget itu menuju ke dokumennya ini. Tiba-tiba gadgetnya bergetar dan layar touchscreennya menyala, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Diraihnya gadget itu tanpa sabar dan segera digesernya icon berwarna hijau itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan info dimana ia sekarang berada?"

"..."

Smirk terpatri di wajah tampannya saat ia mendengar jawaban dari seseorang disebrang sana.

"Good Job! Tak salah aku memilihmu! Baiklah lanjutkan tugasmu!"

Pip! Kyuhyun mematikan gadgetnya dan menaruhnya kembali pada meja kerjanya, obsidian tajamnya ia pejamkan seraya bergumam "Apapun yang terjadi aku harus membawamu kembali". Kyuhyun membuka kembali obsidian tajamnya serta berdiri dari tempat duduknya melangkah ke pintu kantornya sebelum langkahnya terintrupsi oleh dering gadgetnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya to the point.

"_Dia sekarang ada di Supermarket dekat perusahaan anda, Tuan" _

Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum menawannya saat telinganya menangkap ucapan mata-matanya itu.

"Baiklah, tetaplah disana! Jangan sampai kehilangan jejaknya!"

Pip! Setelah menaruh gadgetnya di saku celana bahannya dengan cepat Kyuhyun langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju parkiran dan segera meluncur ke Supermarket yang tak jauh dari perusahaannya.

.

.

.

Sosok Namja manis nan imut tengah sibuk mendorong trolly belanjanya serta memilah-milah produk yang dibutuhkannya. Setelah yakin dengan apa yang dipilihnya, dimasukkannya produk berlogo Sugar itu di dalam trolly yang sudah dipenuhi dengan barang belanjaannya yang lain. Tepat saat Sungmin membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, kedua manik foxynya terbelalak terkejut dengan apa yang dipandangnya saat ini. Seketika rasa nyeri sekaligus rindu menyusup ke dalam ulu hatinya dan saling tarik menarik.

"Kyu" bibirnya bergumam lemah mengucap nama Namja tampan yang hingga saat ini masih setia mengganggu hari-harinya hingga malam menjelang, bahkan tak jarang ia menangis dalam tidurnya karena tak sengaja memimpikan sosok Namja tampan yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan dalam ini. Senyum lembut terpatri di wajah tampan Kyuhyun saat ia telah berhasil menemukan pujaannya, ingin rasanya ia segera memeluk tubuh mungil Namja cantik ini dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang beberapa hari ini tak mampir barang sedetikpun dalam hidung mancungnya.

Namun sekali lagi, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan alhasil ia hanya dapat melihat sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Padahal jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal 5 langkah lagi, namun sepertinya rasa haru, bahagia, serta rindu masih mendominasi gerak tubuh mereka, hanya tatapanlah yang saat ini berusaha menyalurkan semua rasa yang ada pada diri mereka masing-masing.

"Ming, aku membutuhkanmu" setelah menunggu beberapa menit lamanya akhirnya satu kata dapat Kyuhyun luncurkan melalui bibir tebalnya yang saat ini tengah bergetar menahan tangisnya, Sungmin yang mendengar gumaman sarat akan permohonan itu hanya mampu mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan detak jantungnya yang kian berdentum keras. "Aku merindukanmu Ming~ aku ingin kau kembali ke sisiku lagi...aku membutuhkanmu Lee Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun pilu seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya secara perlahan kearah Sungmin yang saat ini makin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Tepat dihadapan Sungmin tangan kekar Kyuhyun perlahan meraih dagu mulus Sungmin dan ditegakkan kepala cantik Sungmin hingga manik foxynya tepat menghujam pada kedua manik obsidian tajam Kyuhyun. Kedua manik obsidian tajam Kyuhyun menatap lembut manik foxy indah dihadapannya ini yang tengah menatapnya dengan sendu, senyum tulus kembali terpatri diwajah tampannya. "Mianhe...aku tahu kesalahanku sangat besar padamu, tapi ku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi...aku tahu aku bodoh...aku tahu aku tak pantas untukmu, tapi ku mohon sekali ini saja berikan aku kesempatan Sungmin...aku begitu mencintaimu...aku begitu membutuhkanmu...aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu_"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat saat suaranya makin bergetar dan bulir-bulir bening mulai meluncur dari manik tajamnya. "Aku tahu aku tak pantas mendapat maafmu dengan semudah ini mengingat dosa yang ku perbuat padamu sangat besar, tapi aku tak perduli...apapun akan aku lakukan demi mendapat maafmu, saat ini juga kau menyuruhku berdiri ditengah-tengah jalan raya dan menubrukkan tubuhkan diantara besi-besi bergerak itu akan aku lakukan dengan senang hati, atau kau menyuruhku terjun bebas dari tingginya gedung-gedung pencakar langit itu, aku akan melakukannnya...apapun akan aku lakukan Lee Sungmin...aku rela mati, aku rela memberikan nyawaku serta jiwa ragaku padamu jika itu membuatmu kembali lagi padaku...aku rela...hiks.."

Isakan yang ditahannya sedari tadi, akhirnya meluncur juga dari bibir tebalnya. Sungguh! Ia tak pernah merasakan rasa sesakit ini dan setakut ini seumur hidupnya walau saat ia tengah bersama Krystal yeoja yang ia yakini sebagai cintanya, bahkan ia pernah bersumpah tak akan ada yang bisa membuatnya menangis ataupun merasa sakit hati dan ketakutan walau itu dengan Eommanya sendiri, wanita yang sangat ia cintai walau sering kali membuatnya kesal. Namun sepertinya ia harus melanggar sumpahnya saat ia dihadapkan dengan Namja cantik dihadapannya ini yang sempat ia benci dan disiksanya.

Entah sihir apa yang diberikan Namja cantik ini, sehingga seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan sikap acuhnya sampai bertekuk lutut seperti ini. "Sungguh...hiks...aku membutuhkanmu Ming, aku mencintaimu...ku mohon kembalilah...kita mulai semua ini dari awal, lebih baik aku ma_"

Grep! Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun saat Namja tampan itu akan mengatakan hal fatal yang sangat dipantangnya, kedua tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul punggung lebar Kyuhyun dan menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Namja tampan itu. "Hiks...pabbo Kyuhyun...hiks pabbonika...jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi...hiks...kau sudah ku maafkan...aku juga membutuhkanmu...hiks...aku juga merindukanmu...hiks...jangan berpikiran tuk meninggalkanku selamanya...jangan berpikiran tuk mati...hiks~jika kau melakukan hal konyol itu aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku...hiks~~dan tak akan sudi bertemu denganmu lagi walau dikehidupan yang lain"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut serta memeluk Bunnynya lebih erat, ia menghela nafas lega disaat mengetahui ternyata Namja cantik ini belum mengalihkan hati dan pikirannya untuk Namja lain, apalagi dengan Namja bernama Choi Siwon itu, bibirnya berulang kali mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin berulang kali dan menghirup aromanya dengan dalam, tangan kekarnya mengelus lembut punggung sempit Namja cantik ini kala tangisnya belum juga reda.

Sungmin makin menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya kala rasa hangat kembali menyelimutinya sebelum ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di Sungai Han sore itu_. "Hiks..a-aku...hiks~~hamil"_ Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat saat ucapan itu seperti melayang-layang dikepalanya. _"Siapa ayah dari janin yang kau kandung?"_ kedua tangan mungil Sungmin mencengkram kemeja Kyuhyun dengan erat tanpa mengurangi intensitas gelengannya hingga membuat Kyuhyun merundukkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin heran. "Sungmin, kau kenapa?" tak ada jawaban hanya gelengan dan remasan kuatlah yang didapat Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun makin panik dibuatnya_. "Kyuh-Kyuhyun". _

Brak! Tepat saat ingatannya jatuh pada Krystal yang menyebut nama Kyuhyun dengan isakannya Sungmin dengan kasar mendorong tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun hingga punggung Namja tampan itu menabrak etalase tempat penyimpan produk-produk barang kebutuhan itu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak mengerti, ia mencoba melangkah mendekat sebelum suara lemah Sungmin mengintrupsinya. "Jangan mendekat!" ujar Sungmin tegas. Kyuhyun makin tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin berubah seperti ini?.

"Ming!"

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Lee Sungmin ini aku, kau kena_"

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!" jerit Sungmin frustasi, hingga pengunjung yang tengah asyik berbelanja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, namun hal itu tak diperdulikan oleh dua sosok Namja beda paras ini. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut mencoba menyelami manik foxy yang tengah berpendar gelisah itu. Ia yakin jika Namja cantik dihadapannya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Katakan ada apa, kenapa kau jadi ketakutan seperti itu padaku" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, ia menatap nyalang Namja tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Kau bukan Kyuhyunku lagi, kau sudah menjadi milik orang sekarang...hiks...jangan pernah temui aku lagi...hiks...kau bukan milikku lagi"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku masih mutlak milikmu...kita belum bercerai Sungmin!"

"Iya...hiks~untuk saat ini...hiks...tapi nanti aku jamin kita pasti_"

Grep! Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin erat, obsidian tajamnya menatap tajam foxy-eyes dihadapannya ini. "Kita pasti apa? Hah! Kita pasti apa? Bukankan kita akan memulainya dari awal! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Karena kau bukan untukku lagi Cho Kyuhyun...kau sudah milik orang lain!"

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"Krystal hamil dan dia lebih membutuhanmu daripada aku!"

Sret! Dengan paksa Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun dan keluar dari Supermarket tanpa mengindahkan penggilan Kyuhyun. "Arrrggghhh! Yeoja sialan...! Kau...berani-beraninya kau Jung Krystal!" Kyuhyun mengacak surai ikalnya dengan kasar seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar dari Supermarket ini menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung.

.

.

.

Brak! Tanpa ba bi bu Kyuhyun langsung mendobrak pintu apartement Krystal dengan kasarnya, kedua manik obsidian tajamnya mentap datar pada yeoja cantik mantan yeojachingunya yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung sekaligus senang. "Kyuhyun oppa...kau datang, tapi kenapa kau mendobrak pintunya? Apa kau sudah terlalu merindukanku sayang" Kyuhyun menepis kasar lengan Krystal yang akan merangkul lehernya ditatapnya yeoja centil itu dengan remeh.

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan Jung Krystal" ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Sedang Krystal menatap Namja tampan dihahapannya ini penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu Oppa?" senyum remeh tepatri diwajah tampannya saat mendengar pertanyaan yeoja centil dihadapannya ini. "Mengaku-ngaku kalau sedang mengandung anakku, padahal sudah tahu kalau aku sama sekali tak pernah menyemburkan benihku dirahimnya...bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan!" Deg! Krystal membulatkan maniknya saat ia tahu apa maksud dari Namja tampan dihadapannya ini. "Oppa! Aku benar-benar hamil anakmu!"

"Tutup mulut dustamu nona Jung Krystal! Aku bukan Namja bodoh yang percaya begitu saja dengan semua omonganmu! Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah mau mencintaimu lagi, apalagi sampai hidup bersama denganmu! Walaupun kau akan melakukan cara apapun untuk kembali mendapatkan cintaku, tapi maaf aku tidak akan goyah! Dan tak akan pernah goyah!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya berniat pergi dari apartement itu sebelum suara Krystal mengintrupsi langkahnya "KAU JAHAT OPPA! KAU LEBIH MEMILIHNYA DARIPADA AKU! AKU BEGITU MENCINTAIMU OPPA! APA YANG KAU HARAPKAN DARI NAMJA ITU EOH! DIA TAK BERBEDA DENGAN SAMPAH YANG SUDAH BERANI-BERANINYA MENGHALANGI CINTA KI_"

PLAKKK! Kyuhyun menampar Krystal dengan keras hingga yeoja itu jatuh terjerembab di atas lantai marmer dingin itu. Seketika Krystal terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah, sungguh saat ini ia merasa pipinya seperti terbakar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, seumur-umur Kyuhyun tak pernah memperlakukan dirinya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun selalu bersikap lembut padanya dan menuruti semua yang ia inginkan, tapi apa sekarang Kyuhyun menamparnya hanya karena Namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu, namja yang sudah berani-beraninya merebut Kyuhyun darinya.

Tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang, bahkan tatapan bersalah dari Namja tampan inipun sama sekali tak nampak. Mana Kyuhyun yang ia kenal dulu! Kenapa Kyuhyun yang sekarang senang sekali menatapnya dengan datar dan dingin seperti saat ini. "Kau mau menghinaku...kau mau membunuhku...kau mau memukulku pun, aku tidak perduli! Tapi jika kau menyakiti Sungmin, walau hanya sehelai rambutpun! Jangan harap kau bisa bernafas lagi detik itu juga! Karena apa? Karena ia adalah hidupku! Camkan itu!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin, dan detik itu juga ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari apartement Krystal menghiraukan teriakan frustasi dari yeoja itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN BODOH! AARRGGHHH! AKU MENCINTAIMU, CHO KYUHYUN! TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI! APA BAGUSNYA NAMJA SIALAN ITU! AARRGGHHH LLEEE SUNGMINNN SIALAN!"

Prang! Krystal membanting apa saja yang ada disekitarnya membuat pecahan kaca dimana-mana dan makin membuat apartementnya semakin berantakan tak layak dihuni.

.

.

.

Puk! Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan mendapatkan wajah tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan ragu. "Apa kau yakin?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut mencoba menyakinkan Namja tampan dihadapannya ini sekaligus mengukuhkan hatinya. "Aku yakin Hyung, aku lebih tidak yakin lagi kalau aku masih tetap berada di negara ini" Grep! Dengan segera Siwon memeluk tubuh rapuh itu disaat suara tenor Namja cantik ini mulai bergetar menandakan ia akan menangis lagi "Ssssttt...baiklah, apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu aku dengan senang hati akan menyetujuinya, asal kau harus berjanji! Mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi air mata melainkan tawa bahagia eotte?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Siwon seraya bergumam "Aku berjanji Hyung, jadi ijinkan aku menangis sepuasnya hari ini" Siwon makin memeluk erat Sungmin kedua manik kelamnya terpejam merasakan detik-detik terakhirnya ia dan Sungmin di negara ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meremas surat beramplop coklat itu dengan geram, obsidian tajamnya menatap nyalang sekretarisnya yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya takut. "Siapa yang mengantarkan surat ini?" ujar Kyuhyun dingin sedingin es di kutub utara. "Mi-mian Cho-ssi...saya sungguh tidak tahu" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat "Baiklah kau boleh pergi" seketika yeoja cantik itu langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruangan yang berbalut aura kelam itu. Ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya dengan cara memejamkan manik obsidiannya. Sungmin tak mungkin meninggalkannya, ya Sungmin tak mungkin meninggalkannya karena Namja cantik itu tengah mengandung anaknya. Namja cantik itu tak mungkin tega memisahkan janin yang tengah dikandungnya itu dengan Appanya, ya tak akan mungkin.

Disaat ia tengah sibuk membangun opsi-opsi positif tentang Sungminnya suara getar gadget mengintrupsinya, dengan malas diraihnya gadget itu dan menggeser icon berwarna hijau di layar touchscreennya.

"Yeobseo"

"MWO!" seketika Kyuhyun langsung membuka obsidian tajamnya selebar mungkin serta menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari kantornya menghiraukan tatapan heran dari seluruh karyawannya.

"Ada apa dengan direktur Cho-ssi"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini Directur Cho-ssi kan suka berlaku seperti itu"

"Ini pasti menyangkut masalah pribadinya"

"Yaa...sudahlah lebih baik kita kembali bekerja sebelum Directur Cho-ssi tahu dan akhirnya kita dipecat"

"Kau benar, baiklah ayo"

.

.

.

_Attention__! __Attention__  
__South Korea__-__European __aircraft__will__take off__in 30 minutes__!  
__Honored__to__welcome__passengers__to the__area__immediately__checking the__ticket__queue. _

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia menatap Siwon lalu menganggukkan kepalanya yang dibalas dengan senyuman tulus Namja tampan itu. Dengan langkah pasti Sungmin makin meneguhkan hatinya saat ia semakin dekat dengan tempat chake-up ticket itu, tiba-tiba langkah mungilnya terhenti saat pergelangan tangannya di cekal oleh Siwon. "Sungmin"

"Sudahlah Hyung, kau tak perlu ragu lagi dengan keputusanku"

"Bukan begitu Sungmin-ah, aku takut kau menyesal dan bersedih lagi"

Sungmin menangkup pipi Siwon dengan lembut yang sempat membuat Namja tampan itu salah tingkah. "Hyung tatap aku, aku berjanji tidak akan menyesali keputusanku ini dan aku akan selalu bahagia, kau dapat memegang ucapanku ini Hyung" Siwon sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tatapan itu menyiratkan kesungguhan walau masih terselip rasa tak rela didalamnya tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah keputusan Namja cantik ini dan Siwon juga sudah pernah berjanji akan menyetujui semua perkataannya.

Senyum menawan terpatri di wajah tampannya dengan gemas di acaknya surai hitam lembut itu. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu" Siwon dan Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, hingga tanpa sadar mereka kini telah berada dalam pesawat dan siap untuk terbang ke negara lain meninggalkan negara tercintanya sekaligus meninggalkan kenangan pahitnya. Manik foxy Sungmin menatap kota Seoul yang semakin kecil dan jauh dari jangkauannya ini dengan tangis dalam diamnya, ia tak mau membuat Namja tampan yang berada disampingnya ini khawatir lagi karena melihatnya tengah menangis.

"_Kau tahu Kyu~~aku akan tetap mencintaimu...walau suatu saat nanti aku akan hidup dengan Namja lain...kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu dan juga menghilangkan sosokmu dari janin yang aku kandung saat ini...karena bagaimanapun kau adalah Appa biologisnya...suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali guna mengenalkan janin ini padamu~~walau saat itu mungkin kau juga sudah hidup bahagia dengan yeoja yang saat ini juga tengah mengandung anakmu...tapi tak apa, aku tidak akan membencimu karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu...aku terlalu mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun" _

Tes! Liquid bening kembali meluncur dari sepasang manik foxy indah itu, namun hatinya sedikit mencelos lega, kala sepertinya ia memilih keputusan yang benar. Tangannya mengusap perut yang sedikit mulai mengunduk itu dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. _"Eomma janji suatu saat nanti kau akan bertemu dengan Appamu baby" _

.

.

.

Tap...tap...tap...tap...

"hhh...hhh...Lee Sungmin!" Sungguh kacau hati serta pikirannya saat ini, bagaimana tidak kacau setelah ia menerima surat cerai dari Namja yang sangat ia cintai ini kini ia mendapatkan kabar jika Namja cantik bernama Sungmin itu akan terbang ke Eropa bersama Namja tampan musuh bebuyutannya yang bernama Choi Siwon. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya tak memperdulikan peluh yang membanciri seluruh tubuhnya serta nafas yang mulai menipis, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya bagaimana cara menemukan sosok cantik itu dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Namun sepertinya nasib malang tengah menghampirinya saat ini.

Seketika tubuhnya terasa lunglai tak bertulang saat manik obsidiannya menatap jadwal keberangkatan pesawat KORSEL-EROPA yang ternyata sudah landing sedari 15 menit yang lalu, yang artinya ia sudah terlambat! Ya ia terlambat.

Bruk! Seraya nyawa tercabut dengan paksa dari tubuhnya, Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, tubuhnya terasa lumpuh, lidahnya kelu dan suaranya tercekat. Hanya tatapan kosong serta linangan air mata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa naasnya Kyuhyun saat ini. "Tidak...tidak mungkin...tidak tidak mungkin" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "Tidak...Sungmin...tidak...dia~dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku...tidak..." obsidian tajamnya menatap tak tentu arah, ia semakin meringkuk mengenaskan seraya memegang kepalanya kalut "Tidak...ini tidak mungkin...Sungmin...aku terlambat...tidak...aku tidak terlambat!" Kyuhyun makin meracau tak jelas membuat pengunjung yang kini tengah berada di bandara itu menatapnya dengan heran bahkan ada yang sampai bergidik ngeri.

"TIDAAKKK...AKU TIDAK TERLAMBAT...LEE SUNGMIN TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKANKU...TIDAK INI TIDAK BENAR...SEMUA INI HANYA MIMPI...TIDAAAKKKK...LEEE SUNNGGMINN...!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris membuat pengunjung disana makin ketakutan bahkan jerit histeris mulai keluar dari bibir mereka saat manik mereka melihat Kyuhyun menghajar dirinya sendiri hingga ujung bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah, bahkan bukan hanya dibibir. Hidung mancungnya pun juga mengeluarkan darah.

"TIIDDAAAKKK...KATAKAN INI SEMUA HANYA REKAYASA SEMATA...LEEE SUNGMINN KELUAR KAU...KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKANKU...KAU BERHASIL MEMBUATKU TAKUT SAYANG...KU MOHON KELUARLAH...HIKS...LEE SUNGMINN" sungguh siapapun yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini ia akan mengeluarkan air mata prihatin, hilang sudah sosok Cho Kyuhyun Namja tampan, jenius, elegant, cool dan kaya, yang ada hanyalah sosok rapuh yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang tak pernah kita bayangkan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya meracau, berteriak bahkan sampai tertawa tak jelas dengan linangan air mata yang masih dengan setianya membasahi wajah berantakan itu hingga datanglah beberapa satpam yang dengan lembut membawanya pergi dari bandara itu menghiraukan teriakan, umpatan dan tawa Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat orang disana menangis tergugu.

"Hey kau katakan jika semua ini tidak benarkan...hahaha...Lee Sungmin tak akan meninggalkanku kan...haha...aku tahu itu...hiks...tapi dia sekarang dimana...DIMANA KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN SUNGMINKUUU! DIMANA HAH! HIKS...DIMANA!"

TBC

.

.

.

Huuffttt~~~Chap baru datang!

Seperti biasa...untuk para READER TERCINTA YANG SUDAH MAU MERIPPYUUUU NIE FF ABAL! AKU UCAPKA "TERIMA KASIH BANYAK"

UNTUK PARA SILENT READER'S YANG TERHORMAT TERIMA KASIH TELAH BERKUNJUNG!

TERAKHIR!

RIPPYUUUU...RRIIPPPYYUUUU...RRIIIPPPYYUUUUU...NEEEEEE

MUACH

SARANGHAE

See You The Next Chap ~~~~~ 3


End file.
